Asylum
by HikaruHitachiin1957
Summary: Prequel to Bad Blood: After the murder that took place the night of Haruhi's goodbye party, Hikaru is forced into a mental hospital. Hoping to be cured from whatever is wrong with him, but as he tries his hardest to control the darkness within him, its need for Haruhi only grows. It doesn't matter how much blood it get's on his hands, he'll do anything to have her.
1. Goodbye Party

My smirk turned wildly insane as the knife pierced through Tamaki's chest. Light then came back to my eyes and I realized what I just did. My smirk fell and my expression turned horrified.

I let go of the knife and took a couple steps back. "Wh-What did I just do?"

Someone then grabbed me by the collar of my dark red suit and pulled me back. They then threw me to the ground and I landed on my left wrist wrong. I gasped in pain and they pulled my arm back behind my back. I looked to see who was holding me, it was Mori.

Kyouya ran up to Tamaki and caught him before he fell. People started making their way to the balcony to see what was happening.

"Hey, what was that scream, did someone get hurt while playing the game?" A girl asked.

Then all then saw that Tamaki had a knife in his chest, bleeding tremendously. The guest all screamed in horror.

"Tamaki no!" A couple guest screamed.

Kyouya looked towards the crowd. "Someone call an ambulance quickly please!"

"I'll call!" A girl said.

She pulled out her phone and quickly called the paramedics. Honey and Kaoru pushed their way through the crowd and ran over to Kyouya.

"No, Tama-chan!" Honey started crying.

"Who would do something like this?" Kaoru asked.

"Someone we thought was our friend." Kyouya looked over towards me and glared.

Kaoru followed Kyouya's gaze and saw that I was being held down by Mori.

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror. "No…" He put his hands over his mouth, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Tamaki took in a sharp breath and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at Kyouya, blood started dripping out of his mouth.

"Kyo...Kyouya..?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"Tamaki don't say anything, save your strength. An ambulance is on their way."

I then heard another person pushing through the crowd. Haruhi came out of the crowd and saw Tamaki, her eyes started watering.

"Tamaki-senpai!" She ran over to him.

My eyes went dark and I started struggling against Mori's grip.

"Let me go!" I growled. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Hikaru calm down or I'll make you." Mori warned.

"No! Let me go!"

"I warned you." Mori then pressed his fingers on a pressure point on my neck and I passed out.

The only things I remember during the party was all blurry. Tamaki and I were both rushed to the hospital. But the only thing that I could remember clearly was the expressions on Kaoru's and Haruhi's faces. An expression of sadness and betrayal.

* * *

When I came to my vison was blurry. I then felt a dull pain in my left wrist. I rubbed my eyes with my right hand and looked down at my left wrist, it had a brace around it. I looked around the room I was in, I was in the hospital.

I put my hand on my forehead. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Then all the memories of the party flooded back into my mind. My eyes widened and I shot up in the bed. I gripped my hair and looked down horrified as all the memories of the flooded back.

"Oh my god." I said. "Why did I stab him? He's one of my best friends. How could I do that?"

'Because he took one of the only things we've loved.' A voice said.

I looked around the room panicked. "Who the hell are you?!"

The voice snickered. "That's not important right now. You can just say I'm your reflection from the amusement park.'

My eyes widened. "What do you want with me?"

'Nothing, I just helped you with you Tamaki problem.'

"I didn't have a problem with him!" I growled.

'I beg to differ. He was taking Haruhi away from us.'

"I let them be together!" I looked down sadly. "She loves Tono…I'm over her…"

'You may say that you're over her and you let them be together, but I know how you're really feeling. You're broken without Haruhi, and when Haruhi told you she was in love with Tamaki, you broke down. Jealousy devoured you.' He snickered again. 'And I was created because of your jealousy.'

I didn't know what to say. I then heard two doctors talking outside my room.

"So how is that Suoh kid?" One of the doctors asked.

"The knife didn't hit anything important, but he did lose a lot of blood. He was lucky he made it here when he did, or we wouldn't have been able to save him."

'Damn it, he's still alive!' The voice growled.

"That's a good thing!" I hissed. "Tono is going to be ok."

'And if he's ok, that means Haruhi will not be ours! Watching those two together will kill you and you know it!'

"I know, but…"

'She's the only person besides Kaoru that you really loved. Out of all the girls that he could get, he had to pick the one you loved. And he snatched her away without caring about your feelings.' He growled. 'And if you're not going to do anything about it…"

I felt a sharp pain in my head. I gripped my hair tightly and cried out in pain.

'I will.'

"Wh-What's happening?!" Tears started to fill my eyes. "What are you doing to me?!"

'I'm going to get rid of him once and for all.'

Everything then went black. My eyes turned dark and I slowly looked up. A smirk formed on my face.

"Time to visit Tono." I snickered.

I took the IV out of my arm and stood up from the bed. I went over to the surgeon tool table and picked up a scalpel. I then walked slowly over towards the door and opened it.

The two doctors stopped talking and looked at me. My bangs covered my eyes so they couldn't see my expression.

"Um excuse me, you have to stay in your room till morning." He then saw the scalpel in my hand. "Sir, where did you get that?"

I ran up to the doctor and stabbed him in the neck. The other doctor stood there frightened as I pulled the scalpel out and the doctor fell to the ground lifelessly. I glared over towards the other doctor.

He looked at me horrified and took a couple steps back. "St-Stay away from me."

I started to walk over to him. The doctor turned around and started running down the hall. I chased after him.

"Help! Somebody call the poli…"

But before he could finish, I stabbed him in the back of his neck. Blood dripped slowly from his mouth and I took the scalpel out. He fell on the ground and I started making my way over towards Tamaki's room.

When I made it to Tamaki's room, I opened the door and made my way over to his bed. He was hooked up to a breathing machine and an IV. I looked down at his sleeping body, he looked so peaceful. I smirked darkly, I almost feel bad that I'm going to kill him...almost.

I walked over to where his head was. "It's sad really, you were a good friend to Hikaru, you helped Kaoru and him break out of their world. But." I slammed my hand next to him on the bed and leaned closer towards him. "You took the only person we ever loved, and didn't care about his feelings." My smirk widened as I held up the bloody scalpel. "Now, it's time to get my revenge."

I turned off the heart monitor so it wouldn't alert the doctors. I then put the scalpel up to Tamaki's neck and pressed till I saw blood. I dug it deeper into his neck and slowly slit his throat. I took the scalpel out of his neck and my smirk grew as blood poured out of his neck.

Light then came back into my eyes and my expression turned horrified. I dropped the scalpel and backed up.

I looked down at my bloody hands. "No, no!" I gripped my hair. "What did I just do?!"

'I helped you get rid of Tamaki, problem solved.'

"No! I didn't want this!" I screamed.

I looked over at Tamaki and saw that he was still breathing. I let go of my hair.

"I can still save him."

I quickly ran over to the heart monitor and turned it on, luckily his heart was still beating. I then grabbed a towel and ran over to Tamaki. I pressed it on the slit in his neck.

'What are you doing?!' The voice growled.

"I'm trying to save my friend!" I replied.

'Let him die, he wasn't a friend to you.'

"Shut up!" I growled.

The white color of the towel quickly turned red. I started panicking.

"The blood is coming out too much too fast." I looked around for the button to call the nurse. "Where's the freakin button?!"

The towel soaked up too much blood that it started dripping out. I quickly changed the towel and soon that was soaked up in blood.

'Leave him, he's worthless.'

"No, I'm not leaving him! I'm not letting one of my best friend die…"

The sound of a flat line interrupted me. I stood there in horror looking down at Tamaki.

"No…" I let go of the towel and took a couple steps back. "No…"

I backed up till my back was on the wall, then slid down on the floor. Everything sounded echoey as the doctors and nurses ran into the room, ignoring me as they ran in. I gripped my blood stained hospital gown as I watched them work. I watched as they put blood in the IV and tried to revive him. I just sat there, my mind blank.

"What did I just do?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Asylum. Sorry if it sucked, I'm not good at the first chapters. Haruhi and Kaoru will not necessarily main characters in this story, but later in the story they will be very important. This story will be long long like Bad Blood so just sit back and relax till the next update, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957 **


	2. Hospital

I was sitting at the defendant's table in the courtroom. I was dressed messily in a suit, my disheveled hair looked like I just got out of bed. I looked down at the handcuffs that were around my wrists. I sighed and looked around the empty courtroom. The attorney looked over his files.

My mom walked up to him. "So do you think anything in your files can help?"

He sighed. "To be honest, no matter what I say won't help. He was witnessed stabbing Tamaki Suoh in the chest by over one hundred people. Also the security cameras at the hospital caught Hikaru murdering him." He looked at one of the photos from the video and studied what I was doing. "But by the way he's acting in this photo, he looks like he's arguing with himself." He looked over at my mom. "If he has a mental disorder, I might be able to keep him out of jail."

"I highly doubt he has a mental disorder. He just jealous that Haruhi chose Tamaki over him, so he killed him." Kaoru said as he walked over to where my mom was.

"Kaoru!" Mom scolded. "Don't say that!"

"Don't underestimate a mental disorder. My cousin was diagnosed with schizophrenia and she kept saying voices in her head were telling her to do bad things."

"Are you saying my son is schizophrenic?" Mom asked with a little too much attitude then she meant to.

The attorney shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, just a thought." He closed his files and put them up to us shoulders. "Mrs. Hitachiin, I've worked with your family since you were pregnant with the twins. Your family was my first case. I've watched them grow up and I know Hikaru wouldn't do something like that unless he was forced to."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yah, whatever."

Mom slapped him with a rolled up magazine she had in her purse. "Kaoru, be nice!"

Kaoru growled and turned around to leave the room. He made eye contact with me and stopped, he glared harder at me, then left the room.

Mom looked at her watch. "The trial starts in an hour, I'll try to get Kaoru to calm down a bit."

"I understand that he's mad, I would be to if my brother killed someone, but if he does have a mental disorder. I would still be mad at what happened, but not at him. Because he couldn't control himself."

"I know that a mother shouldn't be praying for this, but I really hope that he does." My mom wiped the tears under her eyes, trying not to smear her makeup. "I better go."

She then left the courtroom without another word.

* * *

"All rise for Judge Haruto." A court member said.

Everyone stood up as the judge walked in and sat down at in the judge's bench.

"You may be seated." He said.

Everyone sat down and the judge looked over his files for the case.

"So Mr. Hitachiin, you were the one that murdered Tamaki Suoh two days ago, right?"

I nodded and kept looking down. "Yes…" I said almost in a whisper.

"See judge!" Yuzure yelled from the other table. "He just admitted that he killed my son!"

The judge raised his hand to silence Yuzure. "Please Mr. Suoh, I know what I'm doing." He looked back at me. "Mr. Hitachiin, can you explain to me what you were thinking that night during the party that led you to kill Tamaki Suoh?"

I still had my head down. "Um, I don…"

I then felt someone grab my chin and made me face up.

"You look at Judge Haruto when he's speaking to you boy!" A cop growled.

The judge slammed his gavel on his desk. "Sho, leave him alone."

Sho looked over towards the judge. "But you honor, he's disrespecting you."

The judge glared at him. "No he wasn't, now leave him alone before I make you leave the room."

The cop glared at me and growled, then walked away. The judge sighed and smoothed out his robe as if he wrinkled it.

"Now Mr. Hitachiin, if you can answer my question please?"

I gulped and nodded. "U-Um, I don't remember most of the party your honor. All I remember is arriving at the party, then the next thing I know...I'm stabbing Tamaki."

The judge wrote down a couple notes. "I see, do you know anything that could have made you do something like that?"

The voice chuckled darkly. 'Why don't you tell them about me, huh?'

My eyes widened in horror and I looked down. "Go away." I whispered.

'Why, do you think that they're going to think you're crazy if you mention me? Don't you want that?'

"Shut up!"

"Mr. Hitachiin!"

The judge broke me out of my conversation and I looked up at him.

"Can you please answer my question, do you know anything that could have made you kill Tamaki Suoh?"

I gulped. "Well…"

'Tell them!'

My eyes grew horrified again. "There's this voice, it was telling me to do it."

The judge looked at me as if he was studying me. "So you just did what the voice said?"

"Your honor! He's just making up excuses!" Yuzure yelled.

"I object." My attorney said. "Your honor, I've know Mr. Hitachiin before he and his brother were born. I know that he wouldn't have done this, unless he was mentally insane."

Yuzure growled and slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "You're just standing up for him because if you didn't, you'd be out of the job!"

My attorney slammed his hands on the table as he stood up also. "That's bull shit and you know it!"

The judge slammed his gavel. "Quiet in the court!" After everyone quieted down, he glared at Yuzure. "Mr. Suoh, one more outburst and you're out of this courtroom."

Yuzure looked down. "Yes your honor."

The judge sighed and turned back to me. "Now Mr. Hitachiin, can you please continue about what you were saying about the voice?"

I nodded and took in a shaky breath. "I didn't do what the voice told me to do. It felt like he took control of my body." I looked up at the judge with watery eyes. "I would never kill anyone."

Yuzure bit his knuckles, trying his hardest not to speak. The judge rolled his eyes over to Yuzure and glared. He looked over at me.

"Is this the first time you've heard this voice Mr. Hitachiin?"

'God, this is a freakin courtroom, not a therapist office.' The voice growled in annoyance.

I cleared my throat. "Um, no. The first time I heard the voice was about a month ago."

The judge nodded. "I see." He wrote down a couple more things then looked at his notes. "I think we've heard enough." He looked up. "The jury will discuss and then we'll take it from there."

I just looked down again, nervousness building up inside of me.

My attorney rubbed my back. "Don't worry, we got this case. I promise you won't go to prison."

I nodded and waited for the jury to stop talking. When they finish the judge looked over at me.

"Mr. Hitachiin please rise."

I gulped and stood up.

"They jury has stated that Hikaru Hitachiin is not guilty because of being insane. I hereby sentencing to be treated at a mental hospital until you're fully recovered." He hit his gavel on his desk. "Case dismissed."

"What?!" Yuzure yelled. "This is preposterous, you're really letting my son's killer not be put into prison?!"

"Mr. Suoh, I already dismissed the case. Please leave the courtroom."

Yuzure glared at me. He then tried to charge at me, but he didn't make it that far before security stopped him. I looked at Yuzure in fear as he yelled at me.

"You killed my son." He yelled, tears running down his face. "You killed Tamaki! I thought you were his friend!"

My attorney helped me up. "Come on, let's go."

As I was walking out of the courtroom, I looked back at Yuzure one last time with guilt in my eyes. Then left the courtroom.

* * *

As I walked out of the building, the press were waiting for me outside. They started taking pictures of me questions as I walked through the crowd with a couple cops and my attorney.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." One of the reporters called out. "Did you really mean to kill Tamaki Suoh?"

"Ignore them." My attorney said. "They're just trying to get under your skin."

I just nodded and we continued to walk through the crowd towards the limo.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was waiting in the limo for the driver to finish putting my bags in the trunk. I looked down at my hands and twirled my thumbs out of nervousness.

I heard the trunk close and the driver got into the car. He started up the limo and I looked up at him.

"Um...What about my mom?"

The driver adjusted the mirror. "Mistress Hitachiin decided to go with Master Kaoru somewhere."

I looked down. "Oh…"

The limo started moving and I looked out the back window as we drove away from my house. I then saw Kaoru coming out of the house with suitcases, heading towards a car.

"Where's Kaoru going?" I asked.

"Master Kaoru is going to Boston with his friends for school. Your mother is driving him to the airport."

"He's...leaving?" I whispered.

I kept looking out the window, even after my house was out of sight. Tears started falling down my face and I clenched the seat of the limo. My eyes went dark.

"You're just going to leave me...when I'm in my time of need." I growled. My nails turned into claws. "You fucking bastard." I realized what I said and covered my mouth. Light returned in my eyes. "I can't believe I just said that." I slid back down in my seat. "He has every right to hate me."

* * *

My driver pulled up to the hospital. I got out and was greeted by two nurses. The oldest one looked at me with a strict expression on her face as my driver got my bags out of the trunk.

"I'm Nurse Aika Kita." She motion to the nurse next to her. "And this is your nurse Regina Jenner." She looked back at me with a sharp glare. "You are forbidden to call us by our first names, understand?"

I nodded and Kita started talking about the rules.

'Ugh, she's so old.' The voice complained. 'This old hag really thinks she can control us?'

While Kita was talking, I looked at her appearance. Her black hair was turning slightly gray and was in a tight bun. She had a lot of wrinkles on her face from old age and stress. She wore a plain white nurse's uniform, which made her look even stricter for some reason. Her grey eyes felt like they were trying to look into my soul.

I then looked over a Nurse Jenner. She had the same hair and eye color as Kita, but her eyes looked a lot nicer. Her hair stopped around her shoulders. She wore the same uniform also, but she had a little cat pin on the left side of her shirt. She looked really young, almost around my age, she must have just graduated from school.

Kita snapped her fingers in front of my face and broke me out of my thought. I looked at her.

"Are you even listening?"

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She glared at me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good, now take your bags and follow Nurse Jenner to your room."

I walked over to my suitcases and grabbed two of them. I was about to grab the third one, but Jenner grabbed it.

"I'll take this one." She said. "Now let's go to your room."

I followed her into the hospital. As I was walking through the lobby, some of the patients looked at me weird. I felt embarrassed and blushed. I looked away.

"I feel like I don't belong here. All these people are creepy." I whispered under my breath.

Jenner walked into a room and placed my suitcase on the untouched bed.

She looked over at me. "You share this room with another patient named Marcus. If you have any problems." She pointed to the button near the bed. "Click that button to call me."

I nodded and Jenner walked over toward the door.

"I'll let you settle in."

I nodded again and Jenner left. I started to unpack. When I was almost done unpacking, I saw a picture frame with a picture of the host club. Tears started to fill my eyes, I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"I'm sorry Tono." I whispered.

I then heard screaming from down the hall. I looked up and saw four nurses dragging in a blonde male patient into my room. They put him down on the bed.

"Marcus calm down!" One of the nurses yelled.

"No! Marcus yelled. "The shadows are going to get me!"

I looked over at Marcus in horror. I then gripped my hair and started crying.

"I need to get out of here." I whispered. "I don't belong here, I need to get out!"


	3. Shattered

I stayed in my room for the remainder of the day, sitting on my bed as I held my knees to my chest. I've stayed in this position ever since I got here. I still held the picture frame of the club in my hand. I've sat in my room for so long that it was night, the only light in my room was from the moon. I looked at the picture again.

I studied it...We looked so happy...and this photo was taken only two weeks ago. Tears flooded back into my eyes, I put my left hand to my eye and cried.

'Why are you crying?'

I looked up and glared. "Leave me alone! This all your fault!"

He snickered. 'Oh really? Is that so?'

"Yes, if you weren't here, none of this would of happened!"

'If I wasn't here, she wouldn't think of you as anything but a friend. She wouldn't care for you if he was still around.'

I gripped my hair. "Shut up! That's not true!"

'If he was still here, he would still have Haruhi, touching her every second they're together.'

I stood up from the bed. "Shut up!"

'If he was still here, he would be touching her, kissing her. Soon they'd get bored of that and want to take it further.'

I looked into the mirror and saw my reflection smirking at me.

"Stop it!"

He snickered. "He would undress her, and caress her body. Then they're hot, sweaty bodies would…"

"Shut up!"

I threw the mirror to the floor, shattering the glass. I could still see his reflection through the cracks. I fell on my knees panting, gripping my hair.

'Did you really want that, to let him touch the one you love?'

I loosened my grip from my hair and let my hands slide down to my face. My panting quieted a bit.

"No." I breathed. "I didn't want that." I clenched my jaw as tears fell down my face. My eyes grew dark. "I wanted him to suffer the way I suffered."

I could sense the voice's smirk grow. 'And that's what I did, I made him suffer.'

Light returned to my eyes and I gripped my hair again. "No, get out of my head!" I started to cry harder. "I didn't want this."

I felt a sharp pain in my head, my grip on my hair grew tighter.

'You're a fighter for your beliefs aren't you? Well, I'll show you who you're messing with!'

The pain grew, it was beginning to become unbearable. It felt as though my brain was being made into mush. I released my hair and put them over my eyes. After what felt like eternity, the pain stopped. I just sat there for a bit in silence, then began to chuckle darkly. I opened my fingers so I could see, my eyes were dark. My chuckles soon turned into a full out psychotic laugh.

As my laughter died down, a person opened the door to my room.

"Are you alright?" A male nurse asked. "I heard something break." He saw that my mirror was broken, and I was sitting, my back to the wall. "Your mirror broke, we'll have to get you a new one."

As the nurse was walking over to me, I picked up one of the glass shards that was on the ground.

The nurse grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Are you hurt?"

I didn't say anything, my bangs covering my eyes, so he couldn't see what my expression was.

He looked up and down at my body. "Well, I don't see any cuts." He then looked at my face. "By the way, why are you in your room? Dinner is being served." He grabbed my wrist. "Come on, I'll show you where the dining hall is."

As he was about to walk me to the dining hall, I yanked out of his grip and lunged towards him with the mirror shard. The nurse quickly jumped out of the way of my attack.

"Sir, I know you're troubled, but I'm here to help you." The nurse said.

I slowly turned my head to face him with a dark glare.

"I don't need your fucking help!" I growled. "I was forced into this place against my will!"

I went to charge at the nurse again, but he dodged it again. He started to walk backwards towards my bed. I slowly starting walking towards him.

"Sir, you're here because you're troubled." He reached my bed and moved his hand behind his back and pushed the red button to call the nurse. "But we're going to help you recover from whatever is corrupting you."

"I don't need any shit from you!"

I went to charge at him again, but no matter how many times I tried to slash him, he would dodge it. I then finally backed him to a corner. I smirked and gripped the shard tighter, not caring that I was drawing blood.

But before I could charge at the nurse again, the door to my room opened. I looked behind me and saw a whole team of nurses. And before I could do anything, a nurse grabbed me and put a needle into my arm, then shot some liquid into my system.

My vision turned blurry, and I started to grow sleepy. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but after a couple seconds, I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Two days past, and I don't remember anything that happened. In the mental hospital I was in, everybody had a therapist to talk about their problems. Today was my first day, and I was already hating it, because I didn't know what was wrong with me.

My therapist name was Dr. Imari, and I have been sitting in her office quietly for about a half an hour. She asked me questions, but I didn't answer any of them. I just sat on the couch, with my arms and legs crossed as I watched her write in her notes. She had her long brown hair in a ponytail that fell on her left shoulder. Her brown eyes were covered with glasses that looked similar to Kyouya's. She finally finished writing her notes and looked back up at me.

"So Hikaru, would you like to tell me what you were thinking at the party now?"

I still didn't say anything, I just sat on the couch.

Imari sighed. "Hikaru, you have to tell me what happened or we won't be able to help you."

I just continued to stay quiet. She huffed and closed her notebook.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk about the party, how about we talk about your time here. You've been in here for four days. How are you feeling?"

I looked down. "I hate it here…" I whispered.

Imari gasped. "Oh, he can speak."

I slightly glared at her and she chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have laughed." She smiled at me. "So, tell me why you hate it here?"

"Because I don't belong here. I didn't do anything."

'"But you killed your friend at the party right?"

I looked down again.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

I sighed. "I...I...I don't remember what happened. I just remember this voice telling me that Tamaki deserved to die...because...he took the girl I love."

Imari opened her notebook again and started writing again. "And did you willingly follow what the voice told you?"

I shook my head. "No, I refused to, but the voice didn't like that. Then the next thing I know, I'm stabbing Tamaki. It felt like he was controlling me."

Imari nodded as she wrote down notes. "I see, so you're saying the voice was maybe trying to control you?"

I nodded.

Imari closed her notebook and looked at me. "It's too early to tell, but by what you're saying, it sounds a lot like schizophrenia. But the voice trying to control you, I've never heard that one before." She looked at her watch. "We'll continue this in the next session, because you wouldn't talk to me for the first thirty minutes, we didn't have enough time to talk about the voice." She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down. "So you don't have to be troubled. I'll prescribe you some medication for schizophrenia and see how that helps you." She ripped off the piece of the paper she wrote on and handed it to me. "It's a little strong, but I think it will help." She took the paper back from me. "I'll get you the medicine and give it to your nurse so she can give it to you tonight." She smiled at me. "I'll see you at our next session."

I nodded and left her office. I sighed and walked down the hall towards my room. Patients looked at me as I walked past them, giving me weird looks. By now, the whole hospital knew what happened three nights ago. All I remembered was waking up in a padded cell, with me in a straitjacket.

The doctor told me I tried to stab a nurse, so they had to tranquilize me, or whatever it's called. They also told me that a couple guest came to visit me while I was in the padded room, and by the invitation they left, I knew it was the host club, and I didn't remember any of it.

As I reached my room and was about to open my door, someone grabbed my arm and put a sack over my head. Then the next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of the hospital and into a car.

* * *

I didn't know what was happening. My hands were put into handcuffs and the person who took me was driving me somewhere. Finally the car stopped and the person got out of the car and got into the back with me. He then pulled the sack off of my head. I looked at the person and noticed it was the officer from the courtroom.

"What are you…"

"Do you remember me?" Sho growled.

I gulped nodded.

"Great, because I remember you."

I looked out the window and saw graves. "Wh-Where did you take me?"

"The graveyard, I wanted to take you here to show you something."

He then grabbed me by the hair and pushed my face to the window so I could see what he wanted me to see. I opened my eyes as he pulled my face back a bit and saw that I was looking at Tamaki's funeral. I gasped when I saw the host club.

"I...I thought they were in Boston?"

"They were." Sho growled. "But they stayed only for a couple days to settle in before coming back for the funeral. Then they're going back."

I looked down. "Wh-Why did you take me here?"

Sho grabbed my face and made me look at the funeral.

"You killed him!" He growled. "You did this! Made all these people lose someone very dear to them!"

I started crying. "Stop it…"

"You killed him for what?! So you could get his girl?!"

"I...I…"

"Yuzure is a friend of mine, and you killed his only son! You broke him!"

"Stop…"

"You murdered him!"

"Stop it!" I yelled, panting because of anger, and I tried to calm down. "I know…" I clenched my jaw as I cried harder. "I know I killed him."

He smirked and let go of my hair. "Great."

He then got out of the car and walked over to the side I was on. He opened the car door and threw me to the ground. I gasped as my body hit the ground. As the pain started to dull in my body, I slowly started to crawl away.

Sho snickered and he walked over to me. "Thinking about going somewhere?" He kicked me in the gut.

I gasped and clenched the grass in front of me, my face laying on one of my arms.

He kept kicking me, he seemed to be enjoying my pain. "How could a weakling like you kill someone? You can't even fight back."

I slowly sat up and coughed. Then the next thing I knew I was kicked in the face. I gasped and fell back down.

"God, I thought you would've put up an actual fight, this is boring." It began to rain as he walked back to his car.

My grip loosened on the grass and I slowly looked up. My eyes were dark. Sho got into his car and started it up. He looked through the rearview mirror and saw I was there.

"What the…"

He then turned his head to the window and saw me standing there, my bangs covering my eyes. Sho gasped when I opened the door and threw him out of the car. I then grabbed his keys and unlocked the handcuffs.

Sho growled at me, then his expression grew horrified as he saw my right eye darkly stare back at him through my bangs.

Sho got up and pointed his gun at me. He shot the gun, but I dodged the bullet. He growled and I started slowly walking towards him. He kept shooting his gun, but I just dodged the bullets.

"Wh-What are you?!" He yelled.

He saw that I was still walking towards him, so he ran to a tall tombstone to hide behind.

He began reloading his gun. "That little bastard thinks he can take me?" He closed the gun and spun the cylinder. "Then I'll show him how much of an idiot he is."

He listened to my footsteps as they drew closer and closer. When he heard my foot step into a puddle that was close to him, he stood up and pointed his gun at me.

"Time to die you little bastard!"

His eyes widened when he saw that I was pointing an automatic gun at him.

"How did you..?" He then noticed that the trunk of his car was forced opened. "Hey, that's not fair, you can't use my guns!"

I glared at him and pulled the trigger. About seven bullets hit him and he fell to the ground. He grunted and was about to get back up, but I walked over him and stood above his head. He glared at me as I stared down at him, my left eye covered by my bangs.

"Do you enjoy this?" I asked.

"You asshole!"

He went to point the gun at me again, but i stomped on his arm, breaking it in the process. He screamed in pain.

"You bastard!" He yelled. He lifted his other arm. "How dare you break my fucking arm!"

I stomped on his other arm, breaking it as well.

Sho screamed again, then glared at me. "Just you wait and see what happens. I won't forget you! I'll find you!"

I knelt down and grabbed the side of his face. Then dug my thumbs into his eyes until blood poured out of them, seeping down his face. He screamed and I stood up.

He started thrashing around. "Damn you, I'll kill you!"

"Your funs over." I said.

I put my foot on his neck and put pressure, choking him. He gagged and tried to get my foot off, but his arms were useless. I then moved my foot to his head and turned it to the side quickly, hearing a loud crack. Sho then fell limp.

I looked at him and growled, then kicked him in the head. I then looked over at the funeral and saw that they were still there. Sho's guns had silencers so they must of not heard us.

I then saw Kaoru and Haruhi standing under an umbrella. My eyes widened and I felt a sharp pain in my head. I gasped in pain and put my hands to my head. Soon the pain grew and I threw my head up, crying out in pain. I put my head back down and whimpered. I then stumbled away from Sho's body and fell on my knees.

The pain soon faded and I looked up, light back into my eyes. I looked back at Sho and saw that he was dead. I grew horrified.

"He's dead." I panicked. "He's really dead."

I got up and spotted his car, then ran over to it. I got into the driver seat and put the keys into the ignition to start it up. I never drove before, but all I cared about was getting back to the hospital.


	4. Lucifer

I drove up to the hospital and parked. I turned off the car and let out a shaky breath I was holding in.

I made it back safe." I said relived.

I got out of the car and made my way over to the entrance of the hospital. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

I huffed. "Damn it."

I then saw a red button on the wall, I put my finger on it, then slowly pushed it. A loud buzz went off and the nurse at the front desk looked over towards me. She recognized me and gasped, she then unlocked the door.

I opened the door and walked into the lobby. The nurse got out from behind the desk and walked over to me.

"Sir?" She asked worried. "How did you get out?" She gasped. "And you're soaked."

"A cop." I said as the nurse grabbed me and towel and handed it to me. "He forcefully dragged me out of the hospital."

"Do you know what he looked like?"

I put the towel on my head. "No, I escaped before he could do anything. But he's gone."

'For good.'

She put her hand on my cheek and I winced. "If he didn't do anything to you, what happened to you cheek, it's bruised."

"I fell while running back here, that's all."

"Alright if you say so. You should get cleaned up before you catch a cold."

I nodded and slowly began to walk to my room, not caring about the people staring at me. When I made it to my room, I went over to my drawer and took out some clothes, then went to the bathroom connected to my room. I locked the door and set my clothes on the floor.

Because I was in an Ootori hospital, everything in the hospital was high quality. The bathroom was like a five star hotel bathroom. I sighed and turned on the shower, watching as the water poured out of the shower head. My mind then began to drift off.

I looked down. "Did...I really...kill him."

I stayed quiet for a bit, listening to the water from the shower.

I then noticed a blue pill bottle on the sink. I walked over to the sink and picked it up.

"Hikaru Hitachiin." I said as I read the label. "Take medication twice a day, one in the morning and one at night. If symptoms are bad, take three times a day."

I turned the bottle over, looking at the pills through the blue tinted plastic. I then unscrewed the cap and took out one of the see through blue pills. I closed the bottle and picked up a cup that was sitting on the edge of the sink. I filled it up with water, then looked back at the pill.

I sweat dropped, I was never a fan of big pills. But I bit the bullet and put the pill in my mouth and began to drink the water. About halfway through swallowing the pill, I began to choke on it. I put the cup down and leaned over the sink as I began coughing. When my coughing calmed down, I tried to regain my breath. I put my hand over my mouth and looked at my reflection in the mirror.

If you saw a picture of me a year ago, and then of me now. You wouldn't believe that we were the same person...And I haven't even been the hospital for a week yet.

"I might hate taking pills, but if it's the only way to stop the voice." I glared at my reflection as he smirked at me. "Then I'll take as many as I need."

* * *

It was dinner time at the hospital, and I slowly made my way over to the dining hall. As I opened the door the whole dining hall grew quiet. All the patients looked over at me. I slightly blushed and rubbed the back of my neck as I made my way over to the line.

"God." I growled at a whisper. "It's like they haven't seen another patient before."

As I got to the line, the other patients freaked out and moved to the sides, making a walkway for me. I looked at them confused.

"Yo-You can go i-in front of us." A patient stuttered.

"Just please don't hurt us!" Another one begged.

I just stood there speechless, completely in shock. I then grabbed a tray and slowly made my way over to the front of the line. I looked at all the food options that were on display, and saw only two that suit my taste. I pointed to the two only pasta dishes that were there, which were mac and cheese and spaghetti.

"I'll have those two please." I said.

"What, that's all?" The chef asked. "Don't you want some other items as well?"

He was a fat man, starting to bald. His face was all scruffy with a mustache and covered in sweat. If I was anywhere else but here, I would have insulted his appearance. His name tag stated that his name was Pedro, he didn't look all that Hispanic, but I was half and neither did I, so I didn't judge.

I shook my head. "No, that's all."

Pedro pointed his big spoon at me. "All right I'll let it slide this time, but tomorrow I want you to try more food alright."

I slowly nodded and Pedro served me my food. I picked up my tray and walked over to a table, the patients at the table quickly got up and moved to another table. I sighed and sat down at the empty table. I looked down at my food and made a disgusted face., then pushed my food away and laid my head down on my arm. I then felt weight appear on the other side of the table. I moved my head up so I could see who it was.

A teen girl with dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and with brown eyes was sitting across from me with her head in her hand, smiling at me.

I lifted my head and looked at the girl confused. "Um...may I help you?"

The girl's smile grew. "Wow, so you're the infamous devil patient."

"Devil patient?"

"Yep. You're the patient that tried to kill one of the nurses." She put her head in both of her hands. "There hasn't ever been an attack like that here ever, it's was so exciting. Some patients also stated that when the doctors took you out of the padded room for a bit, you tried to attack them." She tilted her head and kept her smile on her face. "The hospital nicknamed you Lucifer."

I sweat dropped. "Wait Lucifer, like...the devil?"

"Yep." The girl nodded. "Have you seen that show on FOX called Lucifer?"

I shook my head. "No, but I've heard of it."

The girl gasped and smacked the table as she stood up. "No wonder you don't get the nickname. The show is about the devil who comes to earth for a long vacation because he's bored of being in Hell. We nicknamed you that because you act so much like him, you're scary, but yet, strangely charming." She then grabbed my wrist. "Come on, I'll show you the show."

She then began dragging me out of the dining hall.

"Wait hold on!" I called out. "What about dinner?!"

"I have food in my room, don't worry." She then looked over her shoulder at me as she ran. She smiled. "My name is Rika by the way."

"Uh...I'm Hikaru…"

Her smile grew and continued to run to her room.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Rika and I were eating popcorn as we were finishing the newest episode of Lucifer.

"See, I told you would like the show." Rika said as she put some popcorn in her mouth.

I nodded and stayed quiet until the credits began rolling.

"Yah, I really like the show...but don't you think Lucifer is more like, I don't know, the devil?"

"Well when we saw you, you acted a lot like him." She looked at me confused. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "No, I just remember waking up in the padded room and that was two days after I attacked the nurse, which I don't remember doing also."

"I see." Rika said.

I looked over at her. "So why are you in here?"

Rika looked down at her arm, which I just realized that her wrists were covered by sweatbands.

"Um, I'm here because of self-harm." She rubbed the bands. "My boyfriend broke up with me for the person who I thought was my best friend. I use to always cut because I was being bullied, but when I met Yuki, she tried to help me through all my problems, no matter how stupid they were. She then introduced me to Hiro and we began dating. I stopped cutting when we were together, I actually felt happy. Then after about three months of being together, I went over to Yuki's house to hang out, and…" She covered her eyes and began to cry. "I saw them in bed together. Yuki kept saying she was sorry, and said it was a mistake, but I just cried and ran away." She moved her hands back down to her lap. "So I went home and locked myself in the bathroom. I then began cutting myself with a razor blade, and wouldn't stop, until I began to feel dizzy. My dad tried to open the door to see if I was ok, but when I didn't answer he burst down the door and saw me bleeding out on the floor. My dad took me to the hospital and after I was well enough to leave, my dad checked me into the mental hospital." She looked down. "And Yuki and Hiro never visited me in all the four months I've been in here."

"Oh…" I said. "I'm sorry."

Rika just nodded. "It's late, you should go to bed."

I nodded as well. "Alright, I'll see you later."

She didn't say anything as I left the room and began to walk to my room in the pitch black hallway. I reached my room and closed the door quietly so I wouldn't wake up my roommate.

'Hmm Lucifer? I like that?' The voice said.

"Shut up." I growled at a whisper. "Just go away."

He snickered. 'What's wrong now?'

"You are, you made me feared by all the patients."

'Well, not all the patients.'

"Shut up, get out of my head! You're just a stupid voice in my head."

He growled at me, not happy at what I said.

'Oh so I'm just a stupid voice, huh?!'

I gasped as a sharp pain came to my head. I gripped my hair and grunted as the pain grew worse.

'Can a stupid voice take over your body like this?!'

My pills, I needed my pills. I stumbled over to the bathroom and locked the door. I turned the lights on and grabbed my pill bottle, trying my best to ignore the pain. I took a pill out and put it in my mouth. Not even caring about the cup as I just cupped the facet water in my hands and drank it.

I waited a couple minutes, but the pain only grew worse. Soon my legs couldn't even hold me because of the pain. My face was drenched in sweat panting, trying to stop the pain. The pain soon grew unbearable that I fell on my side. I cried out in pain as tears began to fell down my face.

"Why aren't the pills working?!" I cried.

The voice snickered. 'You really think I'm just a voice, those pills are useless.'

I soon began to see black dots in my vision, then everything turned black. I laid there for a bit, then began to chuckle darkly. I turned to lay on my back and let out a full on crazed laugh. When my laughter died down, I stood up and gripped onto the sink as I looked into the mirror, a dark smirk on my face.

"You think I'm just some stupid voice you can just get rid of with some stupid medication, huh?" I snickered. "Well Lucifer is here to stay, and if anyone gets on my bad side. I'll make their lives a living Hell."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for this bad chapter, I'll do better next time. I think I need to explain the name of "The voice". If you have read the sequel _Bad Blood_ , everyone knows that the voice is another personality and his name is El Diablo. I couldn't use the name in this story because he was named that in _Bad Blood._ Because I wanted to keep his name in this story in the same genre (If you don't know El Diablo means The Devil in Spanish) I named him Lucifer. I would like to state to some people because I had these problems in the sequel, THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE DEVIL SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF WORSHIPING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS PLEASE, I ONLY NAMED HIM THIS BECAUSE HE IS EVIL, THAT'S ALL! I believe in God and I love him. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's kinda bad, please F&R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	5. Introduction

It was the next morning and it was time for breakfast. All the patients were in the dining hall, having friendly conversation, until I walked in. As I opened the doors, the room grew silent. Everybody looked at me as I began walking to get my food. Again everybody let me cut in front of them, but I didn't care.

I grabbed my tray of food and saw Rika waving me over to sit with her. I sighed and walked over to her. I put my tray on the table and sat down. Rika smiled at me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Well, you're surprisingly happy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I said. "Earlier this morning, you were really depressed."

Rika chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, after a good night sleep. I felt a lot better."

"But you only slept for a couple hours."

She huffed. "Fine, after I took some of my medication and got some sleep, and then I felt better."

I didn't say anything else, and just continued to eat. Everything was peace and quiet in the dining hall, until…

"Where's the one they call Lucifer?!" A strong voice boomed.

I froze midway from taking a forkful of my pancakes.

"Oh crap." Rika whispered.

"What, who's that?" I asked.

"That's Fumio, he was the most feared person in the hospital, well, until you showed up."

"Huh?"

"Fumio has beaten up other patients almost to death, but he never kill anybody. But when you came here, everyone heard that you killed someone. After that, Fumio didn't seem so scary anymore."

"I'm going to ask again...Where's Lucifer?!" Fumio yelled.

Almost all the patients pointed at me. I sweat dropped.

"Thanks guys." I whispered.

Fumio smirked and began walking towards me. "Well, well, well. You're the infamous Lucifer." He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me up, he growled. "How dare you dethrone me from my title!"

I gulped as he raised his arm to hit me.

"Stop!" Rika slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "He didn't do anything, leave him alone."

Fumio smirked again. "Oh, so you're letting your girlfriend protect you huh?"

He put me down and I sighed in relief. As I was about to say thanks to Rika for helping me, I saw Fumio lift up his fist and hit me. I fell on the table and grunted.

"Hikaru!" Rika called out.

I growled and opened my eyes, they were dark.

Rika's eyes widened when she notice my eyes. "Hikaru?"

Fumio grabbed my foot and dragged me off the table. He then grabbed me by the collar again and pulled me up.

He snickered. "You're the killer in this hospital, yet you're not even tough enough to fight back."

He threw me back onto the table hard on my stomach.

Rika looked at a patient. "Hurry, get a guard."

The patient nodded and quickly ran out of the room. I grunted and opened eyes. I noticed a small knife in front of me and grabbed it. As Fumio was about to grab me again, I quickly turned around and tried to slash him. He gasped and stepped back before the knife could fatally hurt him, but the knife still cut his cheek. Some blood trickled down his cheek, he wiped some off with his finger and looked at it.

He clenched his jaw in anger. "You bastard! How dare you cut me!"

I glared at him and growled. "Can I just rest for once without having any of you assholes disturbing me?!"

"Hi-Hikaru?" Rika stuttered.

I looked over my shoulder at her and smirked. "Don't you mean Lucifer?"

Rika gasped and I looked back at Fumio, I tossed up the knife and caught it by the handle.

I smirked. "Now then, are you ready to finish this fight?"

Fumio growled. "You little bitch!"

He went up to punch me, but I dodged it. He gasped when I grabbed his arm, twisting it until I heard a loud crack. Fumio screamed in pain and I let him go. He back up as he held his arm.

He growled at me. "I'll kill you!"

A security guard ran into the room and separated us. "What's going on?"

"This fucking bastard broke my fucking arm!" Fumio yelled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Rika beat me to it.

"That was because you attacked Hikaru for no reason!"

"You mean Lucifer. He's a goddamn devil! Devils need to be destroyed!"

"Alright, alright." The guard said, grabbing both of our arms. "You're both coming with me."

* * *

After we were both checked out by the doctor for our wounds, we were sent to our rooms for the remainder of the day. I sighed as I bounced a bouncy ball on the door, which I took from Marcus's drawer.

I growled and threw the ball at the door, but it bounced off it and the ball almost hit me in the face. I would've retrieved the ball, but the pain in my back was too uncomfortable and also I was too lazy to, so I just let it be. The doctors said that the upper part of my back was bruised from when I fell on the table.

"That bastard." I snarled in a whisper. "How dare he even lay a finger on me."

The ball rolled back to me and I picked it up. A dark smirk appeared on my face.

"Maybe I can teach him a lesson, so he can learn not to mess with me!"

I stood up, ignoring the slight pain in my back and quietly left the room. Because I attacked Fumio with a knife and broke his arm, I was going to be put into isolation for a couple days, but because Rika told them Fumio attacked me first, I was only in there for a couple hours.

I walked down the dark hallway, towards Fumio's room, which I found while I was being dragged to isolation. As I reached his room, I opened the door, and saw that he wasn't there.

"He must still be in the lobby." I went to his bed and sat down. "I'll just wait for him them."

I waited for Fumio, playing with the bouncy ball to make time pass. Finally, after what felt like forever, Fumio returned, with his arm in a sling. When he saw me, he gasped, then his expression hardened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

I smirked and tossed the ball up and caught it. "I'm here to see you, why else would I be here?"

"What do you want?!"

I stood up and crossed my arms, my smirk growing on my face. "I want you to know who you're messing with."

Fumio growled and put his good hand in his pocket. "I'll show you who you're messing with!"

He pulled out a knife from his hoodie pocket. My smirk fell and my eyes widened as he lunged towards me. I quickly dodged him, but the knife did slash my clothing, ripping it.

I looked at Fumio horrified, he was trying to kill me. I growled, this is going to be harder than I thought.

Fumio looked at me with a dark scowl. "You're lucky I only have one good arm, or you would be already dead."

I put my hands out for him to stop. "Look, I don't want to fight. I just wanted to make sure you…"

"I don't care what you want!" He yelled, his pupils were thin in anger. "You just thought because I was in isolation for a week, that you could take me titles." He raised up the knife. "I won't aloud that!"

He lunged at me again, I dodged, but because of my back, I was slower than usual. The knife slashed my face, leaving a cut on my cheek, drawing blood.

I need to get that knife away from him, but I first need to find something to protect myself with. I looked around for a weapon, but when I wasn't pay attention, Fumio took the opportunity to lunge at me and slash my left eye.

I screamed in pain and punched Fumio in the face, making him fall back. I put my hand over my eye, watching as the blood dripped from my hand covering my eye.

I removed my hand and glared at him in rage. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I ran up to him and punched him in the face again, making him drop the knife. I picked it up and glared over at him as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Fumio wouldn't give up, he lunged at me again, trying to punch me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Fumio grunted in pain, I walked over to him and sat on him so he couldn't get up, I then held up the knife.

His eyes widened. "No please, let's talk about this!"

"Oh, so now you want to talk! Well…" I gripped the knife tighter. "It's too late for that!"

I stabbed Fumio in the chest, over and over again. Fumio coughed up blood, trying to make me stop, but it was futile. Soon enough, he stopped moving. I panted and dropped the knife.

"I...I killed him." I breathed. "I really killed him...and it." I looked at my blood covered hands. My eyes grew crazed and I began to laugh a bit. "And it felt great."

I grabbed the knife again, and stabbed Fumio's corpse again, and again, and again. Letting the blood splatter all over my face. I then stabbed him one last time in the chest, leaving the knife in it. I ran a hand through my dark hair, and letting out a happy sigh.

"Hikaru..?"

I looked over at the door, and saw Rika standing there, with a horrified expression on her face.

I smirked. "Hello Rika, I'm not sure I properly introduced myself."

I took the knife out of Fumio's chest and stood up. My smirk grew dark.

"My name is Lucifer, I'm what you can say, Hikaru's secret little friend."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short and sucky chapter, I'll do better next update. I'm also sorry for the long wait, I was updating my other stories, _Wrath_ , _Love Sick_ , and _Dwelling in the past_ , which is my new story based on the movie Charlie St. Cloud, you should go check those stories out...please...I would appreciate it...haha I'm a loser. Anyway, I'll try to update later this week, I have to go back to school on Monday, boo, but I'll still try to update, please F&R. Until next time.-HH1957.**


	6. Multiple Personality

Rika just stood there petrified, her feet felt like they were glued to the floor.

"You're...You're not Hikaru."

I snickered and walked over to her, I cupped her face and leaned in till our noses touched.

"You're a smart girl Rika, no wonder Hikaru likes you. You're the first one who's found out about me. All the other people here think I'm a stupid voice. Also," I winked. "Thanks for the name."

"Wh-What are you?" Rika stuttered.

My smirk grew and I leaned in closely to her ear, she began to tremble as I spoke, making my smirk grow even more.

"I'm everyone's worst nightmare."

She gasped in horror, I leaned away from her ear and back to her face. I gave her a cute smile, which was even more frightening than my smirk on my blood splattered face.

"Now then." I said. "I need you to help me with something."

"Wi-With what?"

A smirk appeared on my face again. "I need your help to get rid of the body."

Rika stumbled back until her back bumped into the wall. "I wo-won't help you. Y-You murdered him!"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't technically murder him. I killed him in self-defense. He swung the first attack, which as you can see by the slashes on my face and eye."

"You still murdered him!"

I put one hand on my hip, and the other one over my mouth. I then began to laugh.

Rika stared at me appalled. "Why the hell are you laughing?!"

"It's just…" I laughed. "It's just so funny."

"Wh-What is?"

I just continued to laugh, wiping a tear from my good eye. "That I really killed him." My laughter faded and I smirked at Rika. "And I enjoyed it."

Rika grew more petrified as she tried to get even closer to the wall. I rubbed her head and began to walk back to Fumio's corpse.

"Now come on, help me get rid of the body." I looked over my shoulder at her and smirk grew. "Or, we might both be in big trouble."

"B-Both?"

Rika then felt something wet on her head. She put her hand to her head and felt something moist and sticky. She slowly moved her hand in front of her face, her expression grew horrified again. On her hand was dark red blood. She was about to scream, but I ran back over to her and covered her mouth.

"Shh." I sneered. "You don't want anyone to find out, do you?"

Rika just stood there in fear, afraid to say anything.

"I'm glad you agree with me." I uncovered her mouth and grabbed her wrist, leading her towards the body. "Now, let's move the body before anyone sees it."

I grabbed Fumio's arms and waited for Rika to grab his legs, but she just stood there. I huffed and let go of the corpse's arms. I put my hands on my hips and glared.

"Fine, if you don't want to help me with the body, could you at least be a look out so I can dispose of the body without being caught."

Rika slowly nodded, I picked up Fumio and carried him in my arms.

"Come on." I said. "Let's go."

Rika made her way to the door and opened it, she checked to see if anyone was around. When the coast was clear she motioned me to come over. I walked out of the room and sped walk through the dark hallway, towards the back door. I tried to open the door with my back, but it was locked.

"Damn it." I growled in a whisper. "The door is freakin locked." I looked over at Rika as she caught up to me. "Hurry, get the key. It's probably somewhere in the front desk."

Rika nodded and ran down the hall towards the lobby. I tapped my foot impatiently. I then heard a door open and my foot halted. My eyes widened and I looked towards the door. A male patient walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he felt a presence, he looked over to his side and saw a shadowy figure.

"H-Hello?" He asked drowsy. "Is that you Casey? You said you weren't coming back till morning when we have our usual talk before therapy."

"Uh...yah, it's me...Casey." I said. "I'm just...uh...taking some...trash out."

"Oh, that's new." He said rubbing his eyes. "Usually I have to do everything because everyone says you're just a voice in my head." He gave me tired laugh.

I gave a fake laugh and smiled at him. "Yah, well I'm trying to change a bit. Now, go back to bed."

"Do you want any help?"

"No!" I said instantly.

He looked at me confused. "Why not?"

"Because...uh." I gulped, trying to think of something to say. "I want to prove to you that I'm capable of doing things on my own. Now go back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow"

The patient nodded and yawned. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then Casey."

He waved me goodbye and walked back into his room. I let out a sigh of relief that I was holding in. I then heard footsteps running in my direction. I looked up and saw Rika running down the hall towards me. When she reached me, she hunched down to catch her breath. She showed me the key.

"I...I got the key." She breathed.

"Great, now open the door, he's starting to get heavy."

Rika stood up and unlocked the door, I ran out of the hospital with Fumio in my arms. I ran up to a dumpster and tried to open it with one arm, but it was too difficult to get it open while holding Fumio.

"Help me, hurry." I called out to Rika.

Rika ran up to the dumpster and helped me lift up the lid of the dumpster. I threw Fumio in there and let the lid go, making the lid slam close, which made me tense up because of the loud noise. I stood still for a bit longer, waiting to see if anyone would investigate the noise, when no one did, I relaxed.

"Great." I breathed out. "We got rid of him without anyone noticing. All that's left is cleaning the room."

I looked over at Rika and saw her expression, she looked horrified. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Go to bed." I said.

She looked over at me. "What?"

"Go get cleaned up and go to bed, I'll clean up the mess."

"A-Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Just go, I don't want you to get in trouble if I get caught. I'll take full responsibility."

Rika gave a nod and began to walk back to the hospital.

"And Rika." I called out to her.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at me. "Yah?"

"Don't blame Hikaru for what happened, he didn't do anything wrong. It was all me." I looked over at her. "Got that?"

Rika gulped and nodded, then walked back into the hospital. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I better get started." I looked at the trail of blood Fumio's corpse left on the ground and groaned. "Gosh, why do people have to bleed so much? This is going to take all night."

After complaining, I walked back into the hospital and searched for a supply closet. When I found the closet I opened it, ignoring the brooms that fell. I grabbed the mop and bucket and rolled it out, and began cleaning up the blood.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Rika slowly made her way towards the dining hall.

"I really hope that he didn't get caught." Rika whispered. "I know he probably didn't because security is looking for Fumio, but I can't help but be worried."

She opened the door to the dining hall and when she saw me, she smiled. She began to walk towards me.

I had my head down in my arms, with an extreme pain in my head. I felt weight appear across the table from me, but my head hurt too much to look up, but I had a feeling who it was.

"Uh...are you Hikaru, or Lucifer?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled.

"I'm asking you if you're still Lucifer, or are you Hikaru?"

I looked up at her with tired eyes. "I'm me."

She looked at me confused. "And that is?"

I sighed and lifted up my head, revealing the bandages on my face. "I'm Hikaru, I don't get why you're asking these questions."

"I see that the nurse patched you up and it looks like that slash on your eye isn't that deep, so it won't leave a scar." She said.

"Yah, I went this morning, I just woke up with them. I must've done something in my sleep. Which I don't remember going to bed also." I said lifting up my cup to my lips.

Well," Rika said twirling her hair awkwardly. "Yesterday you were in a fight with Fumio, and you...changed into a different person, that's where you got all the scars. Then you...uh…" She leaned across the table and whispered in my ear. "You killed Fumio."

I spit my water in surprise and began coughing.

I looked at her horrified. "What?!"

Everybody in the room looked at me from my sudden outburst. I blushed and cleared my throat. When everybody started talking again, Rika continued.

"Yes, but you were like a completely different person, and I think I know what's wrong with you." She said. "I don't think you're schizophrenic, I think you have multiple personality disorder."

"Multiple personality disorder?"

Rika nodded. "Yep, because people with schizophrenia don't switch like *snap fingers* to another personality because of a voice."

I looked down at the table horrified. "I...I…" I gripped my hair. "I killed another per…"

Rika quickly covered my mouth before I could finish. "Shh, don't yell that out stupid, the security is looking for Fumio. They think he escaped." She grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's talk in private."

Rika dragged me out of the dining hall, and into her room. She closed the door.

"I killed someone." I panicked as I grasped my hair. "I killed another person." I looked up at Rika. "What happened to the body?"

"Well." Rika rubbed the back of her neck. "Lucifer made me help him put Fumoi's corpse in the dumpster."

"Rika, I…"

"Don't worry about it." She told me. "Lucifer told me not to blame you, and I don't so don't worry." She gave me a smile. "Also I doubt they'll check for him in the dumpster. They think he escaped, so I think you're safe."

I gave a small smile. "Yah, hopefully."

Rika grabbed my hand again and led me back to the dining hall, but when we opened the doors, we were greeted by police.

"We're here because there was a fellow patient that was murdered last night."

My body grew cold, they must of found his body.

"Well." Rika whispered. "I guess I was wrong about them checking the dumpster."

I gulped. "You think."


	7. Visitation Day

The officers began searching the hospital for clues of who killed Fumio. I was sitting at a lunch table, getting more terrified by every second that went by. Just waiting for them to find the knife the Lucifer used to kill Fumio with. I bit the nail of my thumb and I watched as the police search.

Rika lightly slapped my shoulder. "Don't do that, you're looking suspicious."

"I'm sorry." I said. "But I have a right to be nervous. I'm going to go to jail."

"Shh! Don't say that too loud!" She turned me towards her and brought her face closer to mine and whispered. "You're not going to jail. Lucifer most likely got rid of all the evidence. So there's nothing to worry about."

That didn't help my nerves calm down at all, I just looked back at the officers. I then saw an officer walk out of the kitchen, with a knife in his gloved hands. I grew horrified and almost gasped, but Rika quickly covered my mouth before I could.

"Sir." The officer said as he walked up to the sheriff. "I found the murder weapon."

The sheriff put his gloves on so he wouldn't get fingerprints on the weapon, then grabbed the knife and looked at it. He saw a red faded mark when he brought the knife up to the light.

"Hmm, this is the weapon alright." He handed it over to the detective. "Search this for fingerprints."

The detective nodded and walked out of the dining hall. An officer then noticed me sitting at a table, my face bandaged. He began to walk over to me and I began to grow even more terrified if that was even possible.

He walked up to me. "Are you Hikaru Hitachiin?"

I gulped. "Y-Yah…"

He took out a small notepad and a pencil. "Some of the other patients said that you were in a fight with Fumio yesterday morning, is that correct?"

"Um-Uh, yah…"

"He didn't do anything wrong." Rika said before the cop could continue, he was ordered to stay in his room all night. The nurses even checked on him to see if he was there."

"Then can to you explain to me how he got his face and eye hurt?"

'He...He." She gulped. "He was so angry last night that he broke something and it scratched him in the eye and face."

The officer nodded, obviously not convinced. "Do you have a nurse Mr. Hitachiin?"

I nodded. "Yah…"

"Do you know where she is, I would like to talk to her for a bit."

I pointed to Gina in the crowd of nurses, the officer thanked me and walked over to her.

Rika saw that I was still nervous and leaned her arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry. Gina didn't check on you while Lucifer was cleaning up. I kept sure of that."

As I was about to say something to her, another cop ran out of the kitchen, a horrified expression on his face.

"Sir!" He ran up to the sheriff. "Sir!"

The sheriff looked over at him. "What?"

"I-I...I found something you might want to see."

The sheriff could tell from the nervousness from his voice that it was something bad. Everybody in the dining hall, including Rika and I followed the officer into the kitchen.

"Where is it?" The sheriff asked.

The officer pointed to the freezer with a shaky finger. "I-It's in there."

The sheriff looked towards the freezer, then slowly made his way over there. He grabbed the handle of the freezer door and gulped. He slowly opened the door and grew horrified at what he saw. When I moved up to the front of the small crowd, and saw what he was looking at, I grew petrified. One of the cooking ladies was hanging by a rope, dangling lifelessly.

"Hurry!" The sheriff ordered his officers. "Get that woman down."

The officers ran over to the woman without hesitation and quickly loosened the rope from her neck and laid her on the floor. One of the officers put a hand on her neck to check her pulse, but felt nothing but her ice cold skin.

He sighed. "She's gone."

The sheriff growled and punched the wall of the freezer. "Damn it, another person dead!"

"Sir." The detective said.

The sheriff looked over at him and the detective handed him a file.

"We checked around the hospital for matching fingerprint and the fingerprints on the knife matches the corpse of the cooking lady. We used the spatula she used to match the fingerprints."

"Hmm, Miyu Soga." The sheriff mumbled. "I guess after she killed Fumio, she either felt so guilty that she killed herself, or she didn't want to get arrested." He looked over at the group of nurses. "Maybe one of the nurses have noticed if Miyu was acting weird for the past couple days."

The officers walked over to the nurses and began talking to the nurses. I just continued to stand there horrified. I then felt someone grab my arm and dragged me away, out of the dining hall. I was then pushed into a room and heard the click of the lock. I looked over towards them as they walked over and put their hands on my shoulders.

"Hikaru?" Rika said. "Please tell me you didn't do this."

"I-I." I stuttered. "I-I don't know."

Rika looked at me a bit shocked, as I looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes. She let go of my shoulders and backed up a couple steps.

"Hikaru...you didn't…"

"I don't know." I said almost at a whisper. "I don't remember what happened last night."

Rika bit her lip nervously, knowing what she was going to get herself into.

"Can I talk to...him?"

I looked at her confused. "Him..?" Then a light bulb lit up in my mind. "No…" I said. "No, no, no."

"We have to, he might know what happened." She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "Please."

I huffed. "Even if I said yes, how are you even going to get him to come out?"

"Well." Rika whispered. "I have one idea."

"What is…"

But midway through my sentence, Rika slapped me. I put a hand on my stinging cheek, anger began to rise inside me and my eyes grew dark. I looked over at her with a dark glare.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!" I growled.

Rika gulped. "So, I got you to come out...Lucifer."

I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to glare at her. "Yes you did. What is so important that you had to have me out here?"

Rika glared back at me and put her hands on her hips. "Don't give me attitude. Another person is dead, and I have a feeling you're somehow behind it."

I blinked at her confused. "What do you mean another person?"

"One of the cooking ladies are dead."

"And why would you think that I'm behind this?"

"Because, somehow the knife that you used to kill Fumio with somehow got the fingerprints of the cooking lady." She glared harder at me. "Explain that to me."

I continued to look at her confused, then what she said clicked in my mind. A dark smirk slowly began to form on my face.

"Oh that, well." I snickered as I ran my hand as I ran my hand through my hair. "I had a feeling someone was going to find that guy Fumio's body, so I had to find a way to hide the knife. But when I went into the kitchen, one of the cooking ladies saw me. She saw that I was covered in blood, holding the knife. She freaked out and tried to get someone to call the cops. But before she could leave, I grabbed her by the arm and threw her to the ground. I then untied a rope from a potato sack and tied it around her neck. Then hung her up in the freezer by the rope...suffocating her."

Rika looked at me horrified. "You-You're…"

My smirk grew. "Evil, wicked...The devil?"

"How…" She gulped. "How did you get the cooking lady's fingerprints on the knife?"

I crossed my arms back over my chest. "Well, finally after the cooking lady stopped struggling, I washed the handle of the knife to try and get all my fingerprints off of it, then put her fingerprints on it before I put the knife away."

"You killed two people...You're insane!"

I gave her a cute smile. "Well it's a good thing that we're in a mental hospital then. But I don't think I really belong here though."

"What do you…"

"Because I'm not insane like you. I just have a weird…" My smirked returned. "Hobby."

Rika just continued to look at me horrified as I walked past her, but before I left I stopped beside her.

"Don't worry, I only kill people who get on my bad side." I chuckled darkly a bit. "So keep that in mind if you want to stay alive."

I then left the room, leaving a traumatized Rika in the room.

* * *

Two months have passed since Fumio's and the cooking lady's murders. These past couple months have been pretty slow, but today was a big day for a lot of patients. Today was family visitation day, where families and friends come to visit patients in the hospital with the doors open.

Rika and I were sitting at a table looking at families and friends of patients walking around. I saw two kids run up to their mom and hugged her, crying because they fell and got hurt.

I groaned and looked away from them, I put my head in my hand.

"Ugh. I hate kids."

Rika looked at me shocked. "What, you don't like kids?"

"Nope."

"What about Hikaru?"

"He likes kids, but I don't. I would rather have animals then kids. Even though there isn't much of a difference."

"Why don't you like them?"

"Because, they're noisy, gross, they throw up everywhere, and they cry all the time."

"Yah, cause they're babies. They can't do anything for themselves Lucifer."

I made a disgusted face. "Yah, but they don't have to cry all the time, or wipe their noses on everything either."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Yah, that's going to change when you become a father."

I laughed at that. "Yah, like that would ever happen.

"I don't know." Rika leaned back in her chair. "You might meet a girl and do 'the deed', then you might end up with an unexpected kid."

I laughed again. "Ok one, I would only do 'the deed' with one girl. And also I'm not looking for sex right now. I don't know about you, but my other side and I would like to stay a virgins a while."

"Oh, so you're asexual?"

"Yah, I guess you can say that."

Rika looked at the families, then back at me. "Is your family and friends coming?"

I sighed. "Nope. My twin brother and our...his friends are in Boston. And my parents are somewhere in the world. So I know that they definitely won't…"

But my words faded when I looked back at the entrance and saw my parents with Kaoru and the host club walk into the hospital.

"Oh God." I whispered horrified. "They're here."


	8. Hiding Away

I just watched horrified as my parents and the host club were talking to the front desk, I quickly shot up from my chair and took a couple steps away from the table.

"Lucifer?" Rika asked. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm not feeling so well." I said as I continued to back up. "I'm going to go lie down."

I then quickly ran out of the lobby. Rika looked at the direction where I ran with a mixture of confusion a shock on her face.

"Well...I guess he really doesn't want to see his friends and family." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't blame him though. After what he did about three months ago."

Rika sighed and ran her finger through the bottom portion of her hair.

"Excuse me Rika?"

Rika turned to the voice and saw a nurse with the club behind her.

"You're friends with Hikaru Hitachiin right, do you know where he is?"

"Um…" Rika paused, thinking of what to say. "No sorry, I haven't seen Luc...Hikaru today."

The nurse looked at her a bit surprised. "Really? I thought I saw him sitting here with you not too long ago."

Rika gave a nervous smile. "Nope sorry, that was someone else."

"Oh alright." The nurse looked over at the club. "Well, I guess we'll have to search for him."

Kaoru sighed in annoyance as he followed the nurse out of the lobby. Rika looked at him as he left.

"Wow, they are almost identical, and it seems like he doesn't want to see his brother." She kept staring in the direction he left in. "But I highly doubt he actually hates his brother. He may be trying his hardest to hide it, but I can tell he still loves him."

Rika softly smiled, then went back to looking at the families walking into the hospital.

* * *

I quickly ran into the closet in my room and closed the door, shutting the blinds. I put a hand over my heart, backing up until I was hiding in the rack of clothing. I could feel my heart beating quickly, as if I was hiding from a mask murderer from a horror movie.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why the hell are they here?" I sink deeper into the clothes. "And why am I so scared? I talked to them the day before the funeral and I was fine. But why am I afraid of them now?"

I heard the door of my room open and I silently shrieked.

"So...this is his room." A female voice said.

My heart calmed down a bit by the sound of their voice.

"Haruhi..?" I choked out.

I quietly made my way over to the closet door and slightly opened the blinds to see into the room. My heart stopped when I saw Haruhi, walking around my room, looking at some of my stuff. Her appearance has changed a bit in the past three months.

Her hair was a couple inches longer, almost in a style of a bob. She wore a girly top, which was usually rare, but I guess Boston changed her a bit.

My eyes turned dark and a small crazed smirk appeared on my face.

"Haruhi…" I whispered crazily. "My sweet Haruhi. You look so beautiful. Why are you wondering around the hospital by yourself? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could be snatched up by a person." I snickered. "And never be seen from again."

Haruhi picked up the picture of the host club that I kept on my drawer. A couple tears fell down her face.

"What turned you into this...monster? Why did you kill Tamaki senpai because I loved him?" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I thought you were my best friend." She looked at Tamaki in the picture, more tears ran down her face. "I miss you Tamaki senpai, I wish you were still here with us. All of our lives would of been perfect...I love you."

I growled, why does everything in the freaking host club have to be about Tamaki. Even after he's dead people are still talking about him. My life wouldn't be perfect if he was still alive, I would be suffering everyday looking at them together. And if they got married, I growled again, clenching the door knob, I wouldn't be able to hold in my jealousy, I would've killed him before the ceremony.

She's mine, and I'll have her no matter what. I smirked again, even if I have to kill people like I did to Tamaki.

I quietly opened the door of the closet and slowly started making my way over to her. The crazed smirk still on my face. I reached out my hand to grab her shoulder, but when I was about to grab her, a voice stopped me from doing so.

"Haruhi, where are you?"

I quickly began to panic when I heard Kaoru's voice from down the hall.

Haruhi wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm in here Kaoru."

Haruhi felt a presence behind her and looked behind her, but saw nothing. I quietly shut the door and let out a sigh I was holding in. I looked back through the blinds and saw Kaoru walking into my room. He walked up to Haruhi and noticed the picture frame she was holding.

Kaoru looked at it shocked. "Where...did you get that?"

Haruhi nodded her head towards the dresser. "I found it on the dresser." She looked back down at the photo. "I was surprised that he has a photo of the club, even though he killed Tamaki senpai."

"He might actually…" Kaoru looked away and sighed. "Never mind."

I began to hear more footsteps and looked at the entrance and saw the rest of the host club walked in.

"There you guys are." Honey said, riding on top of Mori's shoulders. "We were looking for you two."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Haruhi, I would advise you not to wonder around the hospital alone. Hikaru could pop out of anywhere and hurt you."

Haruhi sighed. "I-I know, I just...wanted to check if he was in here."

Kyouya noticed the picture frame in Haruhi's arms, but had a feeling where it came from.

"So, you two haven't seen Hika-chan?" Honey asked.

Kaoru shook his head. "No, we haven't. My parents are looking for him in the other side of the hospital. But they would've texted me if they found him."

"Well we better hurry up and find him, we got to go home and start packing for Spain. We leave next week."

"Huh, Spain?" I whispered.

As the host club continued to talk, Mori felt as though someone was watching them. He looked over towards the closet I was in and glared. I panicked and quickly shut the blinds, and started to back up.

"Crap." I whispered panicked. "I think he saw me."

Mori raised his hand to silence everyone. "Hold on, I think someone is watching us."

Everyone looked towards Mori and Honey hopped off his shoulders. Mori then began to walk towards the closet.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer and I began to panic even more. I looked in the closet, looking for a place to hide. I looked up at the corner of the ceiling and an idea popped into my head. I quickly got on top of Marcus's drawer and stood up. Then I put my foot on the pole that held up the clothes and stood on it.

I then put my hands on the corners of the ceiling until I knew they wouldn't slip. I then hopped up my legs to the other side of the wall and held myself there. And I got up there just in time also.

When I got up there, Mori opened the door to the closet and began looking around. He walked into the closet and looked behind some objects. I gulped and tried to remain quite.

"Mori senpai, what are you looking for?" Kaoru asked as he walked into the closet.

"Someone's in here." Mori said as He moved a pile of clothes back.

Kaoru looked around the closet, confused at what Mori was talking about. "I don't see anyone."

"Because they're hiding."

As Mori continued to keep searching the closet, my arms began to shake from holding myself up for so long. I clenched my jaw, trying my best to ignore the pain. My hands began to get sweaty and started to slip.

'No, no, no, no!' I panicked in my head.

I tried to regain my grip again, but that only made it worse.

Mori stood up. "I guess I was wrong, there's no one here."

"You're never usually wrong, are you sure?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I'm wrong this time." Mori said as he walked out of the closet.

Kaoru took one last look in the closet, then left. I sighed in relief and carefully got down. But when I jumped off the dresser, I knocked Marcus's radio clock down and it turned on. Music started blaring and I began to panic. I quickly grabbed the clock and tried to find the button to turn it off. When I found the button I quickly pushed it, turning off the music. I waited nervously for someone opened the door, but no one did.

I sighed in relief, they must have left the room before I knocked the clock off the dresser. I walked over towards the door and grabbed the doorknob, but when I opened the door, I was greeted by a group of people.

I looked at them horrified as they stared right back at me.

"Hello Hikaru." Kyouya said. "It's great to see you finally decided to come out."

"I-I thought you guys l-left…" I stuttered.

"Well." Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Mori knew you were in the closet hiding. But he knew you wouldn't come out until you thought we left the room."

Honey blinked in confusion. "Wait, where was Hika-chan hiding if we didn't see him in there?"

"He was holding himself up on the corner of the ceiling." Mori looked at me somewhat impressed. "You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we saw you."

I gulped. "Um...yah, I go to the gym a lot…" I rubbed the back of my neck, obviously uncomfortable. "So why are you guys here?"

Kaoru glared at me and crossed his arms over her chest. "Mom suggested, or more like forced me to come to family day. I first refused, but mom threatened to come to Boston to pick me up if I didn't agree."

"But why is the club here also?"

Kaoru looked away. "Mom wanted them to come also, so they joined me."

"We also didn't want Kaoru to come alone, just in case you would hurt him." Kyouya said.

I glared at him. "I wouldn't hurt him."

"We don't know that, you did kill Tamaki after all."

I growled and crossed my arms, looking away from them.

"That was different. "I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh really, please do tell why."

I glared back at him. "If you guys have nothing nice to say to me, then just leave. Go back to freakin Boston."

"I would love to, but mom and dad want to talk to you. So go talk to them, then we can leave."

I huffed in annoyance as Kyouya and Kaoru walked out of the room. I then felt someone put their hand on my head. I looked up and saw Mori.

He gave me a soft smile. "Get well soon Hikaru."

Honey got on top of Mori's shoulders. "Takashi and I left you a cake on your dresser. I hope you get better Hika-chan."

I nodded and Mori ruffled my hair, then left.

I sighed, then looked up and saw that Haruhi was the only one standing there, still holding the picture frame. I felt like I needed to talk to her.

"Haruhi I…"

But before I could continue speaking, Haruhi walked passed me, pushing the picture frame into my chest. I watched as she left the room speechless. I then looked down at the picture, staring at Haruhi in particular.

My eyes grew dark again and a crazed smirk reappeared on my face.

"Don't listen to them Haruhi, they don't know what they're talking about. I'll protect you for as long as I live." I looked towards the door and saw my therapist walk by. "I guess I'm going to Spain. All I have to do is convince my therapist I'm well enough to go."

I looked back down at the photo, my crazed smirk grew.

"Anything for my Haruhi."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait, it's the last full month of school and I've been working my butt off. But I hope you like this chapter. I also changed the cover photo for this story, but if you guys like the previous photo, I'll change it back to that. I have to update my other stories first before I update this one again but I will try to be quick to come back to this story. But you should check out my other stories as well, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	9. Hatred

It was the next day, and I was sitting in my therapist's office, smiling at her. Imari was writing stuff down in her notebook. She looked up and saw that I had a big smile on my face. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to say?" She asked. "You've been smiling at me through the whole session."

"Um yah." I said as I played with the string of my hoodie. "There's this trip that the hospital is doing for the more healthy patients. And I would like to go."

Imari sighed as she closed her notebook. "I don't know Hikaru, you've only been in treatment for a couple months. Usually those trips are for patients who've been here for years."

"But I haven't had an outburst since the first month I've been here. I think I'm healthy enough."

She looked at me, I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Please." I pleaded. "I've always wanted to go to Spain. I've never been there before."

That was a lie, but I had to try to convince her to let me go. I had to go because Haruhi was there...I have to be with her.

Imari chewed her pen in thought. "Well, that's true, you've recovered a lot faster than most of the patients I've seen, but what if you're in Spain and you have an outburst there? I won't be there to help."

"But there will be other doctors who will be there." I held my hands together in a pleading way. "Please let me go."

Imari sighed again. "Well I don't make the final decision, Nurse Kita does."

I frowned at the sound of her name. Nurse Kita didn't really like me. The worse she's ever done to me was when she slapped me in the face, just because I was sick and I didn't want to take my medication because I didn't want to mix it with the cold medication, and that was only a week ago.

I rubbed the cheek that she slapped, then looked back up at Imari.

"Can't you just write me a note that says I can go? You're my therapist, it should be your choice to let me go."

"But I don't run this place Hikaru." She said. "The Ootori's placed her in charge. I can't do anything about that." She grabbed a small notepad and began writing something down. "But I will write a note stating that you're well enough to go." She ripped the paper from the notepad and handed it to me. "Just hand this to the front desk and if they approve, you can go."

A big smile appeared on my face and I ran up and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I separated from her and took the note, then ran out of the room.

Imari blinked a couple times. "Uh, well see you next session then…"

* * *

Rika was sitting in the lobby waiting for me to get out of my session. She heard a person running down the hallway. She looked over towards the hall and saw me running towards her with a big smile on my face. I ran up to Rika and showed her the note.

"She said I can go!" I yelled in excitement.

Rika smiled. "Really, she really said you can go?"

I nodded, Rika got up and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, instead of squealing like a couple of schoolgirls, let's go sign up."

We went over to the front desk and Rika began filling out her form. When she finished, I went up to the desk. But when I grabbed the pen and was about to fill out the form, a voice yelling at me to stopped me from doing so.

"What are you doing?!" Kita yelled at me.

I looked over at her as she walked over to me.

"Uh...I'm filling out the form to go to Spain."

Kita scoffed as if I offended her and took the pen away from me. "You really think I'm going to let you go to Spain when you're as sick as you are. You really are stupid."

I glared at her and showed her the note. "I'm not stupid. Imari wrote me a note stating that I'm well enough to go."

Kita took the note from me and read it, she then chuckled as if she read something funny.

"She really thinks you're well enough to go to another country. God I have to have a talk with her."

She glared at me, then ripped the note in half. My eyes widened as she ripped it into smaller and smaller pieces.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"You're not going to Spain, and that is final." She threw the ripped pieces of my note towards me, then walked away.

I huffed as I got on my knees and began to pick up the shredded pieces of my note.

"God." I sighed. "Why does she hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?"

"Well." Rika said as she took a sip of her water she just got. "I heard that she thinks that you're the one who murdered Fumio, who was her favorite patient."

"Why would she like a guy like him?"

Rika shrugged. "I don't know, Nurse Kita just favorited him for reason, she let him do whatever the hell he wanted. And the day he was murdered, even though we saw the cook in the fridge whose fingerprints matched the ones on the knife, she blames you because you've killed someone before."

"That doesn't mean she has to blame me. Like I know I…'did', but she saw the person I…uh…Lucifer framed. So she should believe that the cook did it."

Rika took another sip of her drink, then looked back at me as I was picking up the last shreds of the note.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

I stood up and threw the shreds away. "Well, it's good that I made a copy of the note." I pulled out the real note. "I had a feeling she would rip it up so I made a copy." I rubbed my chin in thought. "I have to get her to let me go...Should I torture her?"

Rika choked on her water and she looked at me with a horrified look. "Hikaru!"

I looked over at her. "What?"

"You can't just…" She looked around, then went up to me to whisper in my ear. "You can't just torture people to get what you want, life doesn't work that way."

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Fine, if I can't torture her, then how am I going to get her to let me go to Spain?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, do some chores for her. That's how a lot of patients get stuff from her."

I sighed. "I guess I can try to do some chores for her. Since I've been here I had to do my own chores, so a little more won't hurt."

Rika twirled her hair and looked away. "Well, you would have to do more than a little."

"Like how much?"

"Um, about most of her chores…"

"What?! I can't do all that!"

"Well that's the only way to get her to like you. That's what most of the patients here did...including me."

I growled. "Fine, I'll do it. So I can go to Spain."

* * *

After Rika and I had our conversation, I went to go find Nurse Kita. When I found her I asked her if there was anything I could do for her. After giving me a dirty look for a minute, she gave me a big list of chores to do...a big list. After mentally strangling her because of how long the list was, I went to work.

It was now later that night and I was finally on the last chore on the list. I was on my knees, scrubbing the floors of the dining hall. It was so late at night that the lights were off and everyone was already in their rooms asleep. I sighed as I cracked my back, I looked at the floor of the dining hall that I cleaned.

"Well." I whispered. "I'm almost done finally."

As I began cleaning again, I heard the door open to the dining hall.

"So I see you're almost done."

I rolled my eyes over towards the door and saw Nurse Kita dipping her tea bag in and out of her cup of water.

I looked back to the floor that I was scrubbing. "Um yah, I'll be done in about ten minutes."

Kita walked up to me and looked down at me working. "So, why did you all of sudden want to help me?"

"Uh, no reason. I just wanted to help."

"Hmm." She said as she went back to looking at her tea. "Are you sure you're not doing this just so you could go to Spain?"

My eyes widened and I paused scrubbing the floors, then went back to it.

"Uh no...I just wanted to help you."

"Uh huh." She said.

She watched me for a couple more seconds, then she dumped her tea on the floor.

My eyes widened and I looked up at her. She smirked at me.

"You missed a spot."

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked.

"You actually thought that if you worked for me, I would let you go to Spain where you can hurt or kill people. Like you did to Fumio!"

She growled at me as she kicked the pail of water at me. I exclaimed as the cold dirty water hit me.

"What the hell?!" I growled.

"How dare you think that I'm stupid enough to fall for you fucking trick!"

She threw her teacup towards me, only missing me by an inch. She then grabbed my hair and lifted me up for me to stand.

"I'll show you how stupid I am!"

She grabbed my arm and began pulling me towards the kitchen. She threw the doors open and placed my arm of the counter. She then grabbed a knife and held it above my arm.

"What are you doing?!" I panicked.

"Until you admit that you killed my precious Fumio, I will cut your arm. Each cut will get deeper and deeper."

I tried to get my arm out of her grip, but for an old lady her grip was strong. She placed the blade on my arm.

"No, please!" I begged.

She dug the blade into my skin, then quickly cut my arm, causing me to cry out in pain.

She looked up at me. "Crying already? How weak. All you have to do is admit that you killed Fumio."

"I didn't kill him!" I hissed.

Kita glared harder at me, then placed the blade back on my arm. "Fine, I guess you want to do this the hard way."

She sliced my arm again, this time causing blood to drip from my arm. Tears began to fall down my face as I cried in pain as she cut my arm again.

"Confess!" She yelled. "Confess that you killed Fumio!"

"I didn't kill him!" I cried.

She cut my arm again. I gasped as clenched my fist tightly as she did it again. I looked at my arm and saw that it was covered in blood. She placed the blade on my arm again.

"Please." I begged. "Please stop."

"All you have to do is confess, then this can all be over." Kita said.

"I didn't kill him!" I cried again.

Kita growled and cut my wrist again deeper.

"Confess!" She yelled.

"I didn't kill him!"

She cut my arm again, this time causing a flow of blood to seep from my arm. I began to feel dizzy as she cut my arm again.

"Aww, you look sick." She placed the blade on my arm again. "All you have to do is confess and we can be done here."

"Alright." I panted, tears still running down my face. "I killed him...I killed him…"

Kita smirked. "Great, you finally confessed." She cut my arm one last time, then dropped the knife on the counter next to me. "Now clean this mess up then go to bed."

She walked out of the kitchen to go home. I hugged my arm to my chest and leaned my back on the wall, then slid to the floor. I cried as I looked at my blood covered arm, blood dripping from my arm and causing a pool underneath it.

My crying began to calm down into ragged breaths. My eyes turned dark.

"I'm going to kill her." I whispered. "I'm going to kill that bitch. I'm going to make her suffer."

* * *

It was the next morning, and I was still livid about what happened last night. After the horrific event, I went to the infirmary. When the doctors saw my arm they panicked. They first thought I did it to myself, but I told them I was attacked, I could tell they didn't really believe me. They asked who attacked me, but I just told them I didn't see their face.

I was now walking to the dining room, my hands in my pockets. I looked down at the bandage around my forearm, more anger began to build up inside me.

I held onto my arm and growled. "She's going to pay for what she did to me."

I walked into the dining room, and when no one noticed, I slipped into the kitchen. It was right before breakfast, so all the cooks were getting all the tables ready, which meant I had only a limited amount of time to do this. I went over to the cabinet under the sink and opened it, seeing all the cleaning supplies. I looked around till I finally found what I was looking for.

I smirked. "There it is." I grabbed a gray bottle and looked at it. "Drain cleaner."

I stood up and went over to the drinks for the nurses that were on a tray. Nurse Kita had a different cup than the other nurses because she was the head nurse, she also was the only nurse that had prune juice because she was old.

I grabbed her cup and empty it until it was half empty. I then put my shirt over my nose so I won't inhale the fumes as I opened the drain cleaner, then poured it in her prune juice. After I filled up her cup, I closed the drain cleaner, put it away, then left the kitchen.

* * *

It was now time for breakfast and everybody was getting their food. Instead of sitting at our usual table, Rika and I had to sit at the table connected with the nurses because I had to be on "close watch" after what happened last night.

I was staring at Kita with a hateful glare. Rika noticed what I was doing and sighed.

"You know, glaring at her won't change what happened last night." She twirled her fork sadly. "It's sad that if you tell them the truth about what happened, they wouldn't believe you. She'll just say you're crazy and the other worker will believe her."

"Don't worry." I growled as I clenched the piece of bread in my hand. "That bitch has it coming for her."

Right after I said that, one of the cooks began to hand the nurses their drinks.

I slightly smirked. "Speak of the devil."

Rika looked at me confused, then at the nurses. Kita was talking with the other nurses as she was holding her drink. I glared harder.

"Just shut up and drink you drink." I growled underneath my breath.

Rika heard what I said and looked at me worried. "Lucifer, what did you do?"

I ignored her question and continued to glare at Kita. Then finally she put her drink to her lips and took a sip. I held my hands together and put them over my mouth to hide my smirk.

After she took a couple sips, Kita's eyes widened. She then dropped her drink and collapsed on the floor.

"Kita!" The nurses yelled.

They then ran up and knelt down next to her. Kita tried to breath, but her throat was closing up.

"Someone get the doctors, hurry! I think she's having an allergic reaction to something" A nurse yelled.

A couple patients and workers went to go get help. As Kita was gasping for air, she looked over at me and saw me staring at her, my hands still hiding my smirk.

Her eyes widened and she weakly lifted her hand up towards me, trying to tell the nurses it was me, but no one noticed.

Then after a couple more seconds of trying to get the nurses to realize that I was the one who did this to her, he hand fell on the floor lifelessly.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter. Fanfiction wouldn't let me submit my docx in last night, so this morning I had to copy and paste it. Also I would like to say that it's been a year since the Disturbia/Bad Blood series has been made. Lucifer (aka Diablo in Bad Blood) Is one years old on May 30th. I know you guys probably don't care, but I just to say that. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chaper, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	10. Spain

A week has passed since the 'incident' happened to Nurse Kita that killed her. No one knew how she died, so they just said she had a severe allergic reaction to something. The day after Kita's death, while everyone was mourning her death, mostly the nurses. I took that time to sign up for Spain.

I was now sleeping comfortably in my bed, until someone slammed the door opened.

"Hikaru!" Rika yelled in excitement as she ran up to my bed and began shaking me. "Come on, it's time to go!"

I groaned and put the covers over my head. "Time to go where?"

"Spain!"

"What do you mean we're going to Spain?" I grumbled.

"The hospital is taking the healthiest patients to Spain remember." She started to try tugging the blanket off me. "Now come on!"

"Rika, I never signed up to go to freakin Spain."

"Yah you did." She showed me my name tag for the trip. "But for some reason they wrote Lucifer on your name tag."

I growled into my pillow. "Lucifer!"

Rika sweat dropped. "Ah, so it was Lucifer who signed you up to go to Spain."

I didn't say anything as I kept my face in the pillow, dozing back off to sleep. Rika glared at me and hit me.

"Hikaru!" She hissed.

"What?" I whined.

"Get up!"

She pulled the blanket off of me and I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"Rika." I whined as I sat up. "It's freakin four o'clock in the morning."

"I don't care, get up!"

I rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand. "But I didn't sign up to go to Spain though."

Rika grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up to her face as she gave me a dark glare. "You're going to go to Spain with me if you like it or not. If you refuse again." She glared harder. "I'll make sure you won't live to see another day."

I gulped as a shiver ran down my spine. For a sweet kind girl, Rika could sometimes be frightening.

"A-Alright." I stuttered. "I'll go."

Rika threw her smile back on and let me go. "Great." She ran over to the door. "Hurry up and get dressed. The bus is coming soon."

After she said that she left. I sighed and got up. I didn't know why Lucifer wanted me to go to Spain, but I was too tired to think about it any further, so I began to get dressed.

* * *

I began to doze off as we were waiting for our flight. Rika was halfway through telling me about the reality shows she watches. She noticed me dozing off and glared, then she elbowed me hard in the gut. I gasped in pain and placed my hand over the place she hit.

I glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"You were falling asleep when I was talking to you."

"Well I'm sorry if I'm too tired to listen to your rant about the Kardashians." I sighed and put my head in my hand. "I usually wake up eight hours later than when you woke me up today."

"Well you can sleep during the plane ride." Rika said as she combed her fingers through her hair.

I rubbed my eyes and groaned. "How much longer do we have to wait to board the plane?"

Rika looked at the time on her phone. "Umm, about twenty minutes."

I leaned my cheek on my shoulder and closed my eyes. "Well wake me up when they tell us to board."

Rika glared at me and opened her mouth to say something, but a person on the loud speaker interrupted her.

"Flight 195 to Spain will now be boarding, passengers please make your way over to the gate."

Rika slapped my leg in excitement. "Ah! They're calling our plane!"

I glared at her. "I thought you said we were boarding in twenty minutes."

She got up. "Well they must have called our plane early, now come on!"

She grabbed my arms and pulled me up, then began dragging me towards the gate. Rika threw our tickets at the workers at the gate, then ran into the plane. Because we were part of the Ootori hospital, we got to fly in business class. Rika pushed me into my window seat and sat down next to me. She started playing with the small TV in front of her with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, I still can't believe that we're going to Spain."

My eye twitched. "You've been saying that for the past four hours. I know that you're excited to go."

She sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm annoying you. I just never been out of the country before." She looked down at her hands. "Ever since my mom died, my dad has been working his butt off to take care of my little brother and me. We stopped going on trips, my dad didn't get to see us until late at night. He always promised that this summer we were finally going on a trip. It might just been a road trip in an RV to see my grandparents, but it was still a trip." She rubbed her wrist. "But then I got placed into this hospital…" She looked back at me. "So that's why I'm really excited."

I looked at her with a sad expression, then rubbed the back of my neck. "No I'm sorry. I didn't know how important this trip was to you, and I've been complaining the whole time."

Rika smiled and held my hand. "Let's enjoy this trip together."

I smiled back at her. Rika began looking around the plane in amazement.

"I still can't believe we get to fly in business class. This is way better than couch."

I gave her a smug smile and leaned into my seat. "Well if you like this, you should see first class."

Her eyes widened in amazement at me. "You've been in first class before?"

"Well duh, my mom is a famous designer. I've flown in a private jet before."

Rika grabbed my jacket and began shaking me. "You have to take me somewhere. I always wanted to ride in a private jet!"

I sweat dropped. "Uh well, that's going to be a little hard."

She looked at me confused as she released my jacket. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since I killed Tamaki, my mom has kinda drifted away from me." I sighed and looked down. "I get why she would, but I would like to talk to her at least. Last time my dad was the only one who visited me, I knew Kaoru wasn't going to come because he's in Boston, but I thought my mom would have at least visited me." I held my hands together tightly. "And when she was talking about her children in an interview, she only mentioned that she had a 'son' named Kaoru. I get that she's probably ashamed of me, and doesn't want to have me ruin her business because of my...stupid act...But it really hurt me that she stated that she only had a son."

Rika looked at me with a sad expression. "I'm sorry to hear that."

I gave her a small smile. "Don't be. Let's just forget about all our problems and enjoy our trip to Spain."

Rika smiled back at me and then went back to playing with the TV.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Hikaru."

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a smiling Rika.

"We're here, you slept through most of the plane ride."

I rubbed my eyes then stretched. "Wow I really must have been tired."

"Come on, let's go."

I got up and exited the plane with the other patients. We grabbed our bags from the baggage claim then went to the bus that was waiting for us.

"Alright." A nurse said as we were all in the bus. "When we arrive at the hotel that we're staying at, we want you to get settled in before you go anywhere. Because you are all pretty healthy, you are allowed to go explore. But you have to tell a nurse and take a partner with you just in case something happens. You also have to be back at the hotel around nine o' clock. Do you guys understand?"

The patients nodded. The bus drove to the hotel and we entered the building. The nurses handed us our bags and room key cards, then we went to our rooms. We still had to share a room with a roommate, so that we could watch over each other just in case something happened.

I went to my room and used the key card to unlock the door. When I opened the door, I was expecting to be greeted by another guy...but I was wrong.

"Hello." Rika greeted.

I blinked in confusion at a smiling Rika sitting on a bed, then looked back down at my key card.

"Did I get the wrong key card?" I asked.

Rika gasped as if I offended her. "This is your room, I'm your roommate."

"...But you're a girl…"

"So?"

"Well the roommates have to be the same gender...and we're not."

"Well duh, of course we're not. But because there were more girls than guys on this trip, I got stuck with the private room. So I found out the guy who was your roommate and traded my room with him."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "So you would rather share a room with me, then take a private room?"

Rika nodded.

I sighed and put my suitcase and jacket on the floor. "You're weird."

Rika just smile. "Yah well, being weird is awesome, who wants to be normal?"

"I can name a few people." I said as I sat down on the other bed and looked at her. "So what do you want to do? I highly doubt you want to stay in this room all day."

"I saw a coffee shop around the corner. How about after we unpack we go there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not."

After we talked for a bit longer, Rika and I began to unpack. Halfway through unpacking, I saw something I didn't remember packing in my suitcase. I picked up the doctor mask and looked at it confused.

"Why did I pack this?" I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Rika called from the bathroom as she was putting away her hair products away.

"It's nothing." I yelled back.

I continued to look at the mask.

'Take it with you.' A voice said. 'Just in case you need it."

I put the mask in the pocket of the hoodie I was wearing and finished unpacking. After we were both done unpacking, we told a nurse where we were going and went to the coffee shop. We ordered our drinks and sat down. Rika then took out her phone and took a picture of her drink.

"Really?" I said as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "You're going to be that person?"

"What?" She pouted. "They made the cream of my coffee into a pretty leaf."

I rolled my eyes and continued to drink my drink. We sat there quietly for about ten minutes, I looked up at Rika and saw she was staring out the window at something.

"What are you looking at? You've been staring out the window for ten minutes."

"There's this guy." Rika said. "He's been standing with his group of friends for a while...He looks like your twin brother."

I choked on the hot chocolate I was drinking. "What?!"

Rika pointed at the guy. "Yah, and they're making their way into the coffee shop."

My eyes widened when I heard the chimes from the front door, and the host club walked in.

"That's why." I whispered horrified. "That's why Lucifer wanted to come to Spain."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's not the greatest. I was kinda sad that I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter until I got one today, and I was so proud of that chapter T-T. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will do better, also I've been on summer vaction for a week now so I can upload a lot more hopefully, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	11. Reunion

The club members were all ordering their drinks. When Kaoru looked towards our direction, I quickly hid another table.

Kaoru looked at the back of Rika's head confused. "Have I seen that girl before?"

Rika looked at me underneath the table. "Uh...Hikaru, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?!" I hissed. "I'm hiding from them! They can't know I'm here!"

"I thought you said that they were in Boston? Why are they here in Spain?"

"I don't know, but that's probably why Lucifer wanted to come to Spain so badly. He somehow knew they were coming to Spain." I put my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Put your hood up and look down so they won't see your face."

After she said that, a light bulb lit up in my head.

I gasped. "That's why."

"Why what?"

I pulled out the doctor's mask from the pocket of my hoodie. "That's why Lucifer packed this doctors mask. He was going to use it so it could be harder to tell it's me."

I put my hood up and put the mask on.

"But what about your voice? That will definitely blow your cover."

"Then I can do a different accent."

Rika cocked an eyebrow. "You can do an accent?"

"Well, not really." I said. "The only accent I can do is Australian, but it's better than nothing. Also," I fixed my hair. "Australian accents are one of the sexist accents." I gripped my arms tightly. "God I want that accent or a British one so bad."

Rika sweat dropped. "God you're weird."

She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was face to face with Kaoru. Rika's eyes widened.

"Uh hey." Kaoru somewhat greeted. "I have a feeling I've seen you before."

"Umm…" Rika said as she twirled her hair uncomfortably. "I don't know. A lot of people look like me."

Kaoru saw the name tag around her neck that said she was from the Ootori hospital. Then it clicked when he saw her name.

"You're the girl from the hospital that's friends with my brother right?"

"Umm, what's your brother's name?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin. I remember the nurse asked you if you knew where he was because you're his friend."

Rika gulped and gave a nervous smile. "Oh, yah...that was me. I'm your brother's friend."

"What are you doing here in Spain?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Rika grumbled under his breath as she continued to twirl her hair.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said as she put her hands in her lap. "I'm here on a field trip that the hospital is taking for the healthiest patients."

Kaoru sighed as if he was relieved. "Good, that means Hikaru isn't here."

An arrow went through my chest after he said that.

"Why would that be good; don't you want to see your brother?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really want to see him. He did something unforgivable." He looked down sadly. "I don't think we'll ever really be brothers again."

Another arrow went through my chest, almost killing me.

"I can understand that." Rika said. "But he's still your brother, he's just sick so you shouldn't be too hard on him. He regrets what he did every day, that's what he tells me."

Kaoru looked at Rika slightly shocked, but before he could say anything else, the host club walked up to him.

"There you are Kaoru." Kyouya said. He looked at Rika. "Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, this is Rika. She's Hikaru's friend at the hospital. She's on a field trip that the hospital is giving to the healthiest patients."

"Is...Hikaru here?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"No." Kaoru said. "He's still at the hospital."

Haruhi gave a nod. "Good."

One last arrow went through my chest, killing me.

"So why are you in a cafe alone Rika?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm not alone." Rika said.

"You're not?"

Rika's eyes widened when she realized what she said. "I mean, uh…"

"When I was walking towards you, you were talking to someone underneath the table. Do you have a friend with you?" Kaoru asked.

Rika sweat dropped. "Oh, that was just my friend...uh...Lucifer. He's just underneath the table looking for his fork he dropped. Come greet these people Lucifer."

"Lucifer..?" The club whispered.

As Rika called me to come out, I panicked and shot right up, forgetting that I was still underneath the table. Causing me to hit my head with a loud thud.

"Ow!" I groaned in pain.

Everybody sweat dropped. I slowly crawled out from underneath the table and sat back in my chair. I placed a hand on my head where I hit it and gave a pain filled smile.

"Hello." I said, doing my best Australian accent. "It's nice to meet you all."

Everybody in the club looked at me confused. I gulped and held onto the end of my sleeve of my red hoodie.

'Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me.' I panicked in my head.

"So…" Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses. "Your name is Lucifer?"

I nodded. "Yes, and don't worry. I promise you I'm not the devil."

"Why do you have a mask on?" Honey asked.

"Oh, uh…" I cleared my throat. "I have a weak immune system, so I have to wear this mask so I won't get sick. A single cold can be fatal for me."

"May I ask why your name is Lucifer?" Kyouya asked.

"Uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck, pretending to be embarrassed. "My parents use to be addicted to drugs and alcohol, that's why my immune system is so bad. And they named me Lucifer because my mom had a horrible pregnancy and she said giving birth to me was like being burned in hell, so...yah…"

"I see." Kyouya said.

I noticed Kaoru staring at me suspiciously.

"Can I help you?"

"It's nothing." He said. "It's just, I didn't see you at the hospital when we visited my brother. But yet, you look so familiar."

Honey came up to my face. "Kao-chan's right, he does look really familiar." He leaned in a little closer, making me lean away from him awkwardly. "Doesn't he have the same eyes as Kao-chan?"

"You're right." Haruhi said. "Kaoru's eyes are almost identical to his."

I gulped and gave another nervous smile. "Well, a lot of people have hazel eyes, don't they? So it's not that amazing."

"Lucifer, can I ask you one last question?" Kyouya asked.

"Uh, sure."

"If you're from Australia, why did you travel overseas to the Ootori hospital?"

"Oh, um. My parents thought it would be much more relaxing for me there so I can be treated for my intense...bipolar disorder."

Rika gave me a look that said. 'Really?'

"But I've calmed down a lot because of the medication the hospital has given me, and thanks to them, I'm healthy enough to go on this trip." I played with the lace of my hoodie." So...why are you all in Spain?"

"My father wants me to meet a woman that might be a potential marriage partner for my brother. We're only here for a couple days though."

"So are we." Rika said.

"And a woman is giving us a tour of Spain, isn't that exciting." Honey smiled.

He pointed to a young woman outside with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes talking to Kyouya's body guards. She wore a purple blazer with a pink frilly shirt and a black skirt.

"Her name is Nanako, but we call her Carmen because she's kinda devious."

"Wait Carmen, like in the novel Don Quixote?" Rika asked.

Honey nodded. "Yup."

"Wasn't Carmen an evil woman?"

"We did say she was devious." Kyouya grumbled annoyed.

Rika sighed and put her head in her hand. "I wish we could have a tour; I would love to have a tour of Spain."

Honey gasped and grabbed onto my arm and began shaking me in excitement.

"How about you guys join us on our tour? You can see Spain with us." Honey looked over to Kyouya. "Can they join us?"

"I have no problem with that." Kyouya said.

"Yay!" Honey cheered as he began to run out the door. "Let's go!"

Mori followed Honey out with their drinks.

"Well, I guess a couple more people will make the tour fun." Haruhi said. She sighed sadly and looked down at her coffee. "I still wish Tamaki-senpai was with us. Then maybe...we would all be having fun."

I began to feel angry when she mentioned Tamaki. I clenched my fists as I suppressed a growl.

Kaoru rubbed her back. "I wish he was here too."

The three of them began to leave the cafe to rejoin Mori and Honey. I noticed as they walked to the door, a group of men pointed at Haruhi and said some flirtatious things. My eyes grew dark and I growled.

"Lucifer?" Rika said, breaking my attention away from then men. "Are you ready to go?"

I looked at Rika, then through the window at Haruhi. A dark smirk appeared on my face.

"Yes I am." I said as I stood up and began to leave the cafe. "Let's go on a tour of Spain."

I snickered darkly as we left the cafe and joined the host club on the tour.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for sucky chapter, I'll try to make the next one a lot better. Also sorry for the late update, we're remodling our house and it's been taking awhile to finish. I've also been sick for about a month and it sucks, hopefully I'll see my doctor soon. Also happy 4th of July eveyone from America, or the world if you care about it. I'm talking too much so I'm gonna go, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	12. Drowned

We just finished our tour of Casa Batllo and we were now on our way to eat dinner. Rika looked over at me with a big smile.

"Wow." She said. "That place was amazing. What did you think of it Lucifer?"

I gave her a fake smile. "I thought it was lovely."

"…You hated it didn't you?"

"Oh my god yes." I grabbed a lamp post and laid my head on it. "It was so boring. Yes, the art was pretty and all, but I hated the freakin history about it our freakin tour guide wouldn't shut up about." My eye twitched in annoyance and I groaned. "God I really hate history."

"Then 'Lucifer', because I know it's you by the way you've been acting. Why did you come to Spain if you hate history so much?"

"Because." I said as I walked up to her. "I'm here to get my Haruhi." I grabbed Rika's shoulders and groaned again. "But if I have to go through another freakin history tour, I'm going to kill myself."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Stop overreacting. It wasn't that boring."

"Yes it was." My eye twitched. "Hopefully I get to spend some time with Haruhi during the next two days or I'm going to kill someone."

She glared at me. "Don't say that. Knowing you, you would actually kill someone." She grabbed my hand and began tugging me back to the group. "Come on, let's catch up to the group before we lose them."

We caught up to the host club and followed them to the restaurant. As we entered the restaurant, Carmen showed us to our table. Everybody began to look at their menus for what they wanted to eat. I looked over at Haruhi as she was deciding on what to eat. I smirked darkly under my mask.

'You're so beautiful my Haruhi, your hair looks so cute in that bob haircut. Hopefully you can grow your hair out even longer, I'll like that. God I can't wait for you to be mine.' My smirk turned crazed. 'And I don't care who I have to get rid of to get you.'

Kaoru looked towards me and saw that I was staring at Haruhi with crazed eyes. Kaoru cocked an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" He whispered. "Why is he staring at Haruhi like that?"

I noticed Kaoru looking at me, I looked over at him and gave him a smug smirk, then looked back at my menu. Kaoru glared at me and growled.

"What's wrong Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"That Lucifer guy." He said. "He was staring at Haruhi weirdly. Like, almost in a psychopathic way."

Honey looked over towards me to see what Kaoru was talking about, but just saw me looking at my menu normally.

"He looks like he's acting pretty normal to me, I don't see what you're talking about."

Honey went back to looking for what dessert he's going to choose. Kaoru gave me one last look before looking back at his menu.

* * *

"Woah." Haruhi said amazed as she looked at all the tapas on the table. Everyone laughed at her reaction and began helping themselves to the food. Rika leaned over to me.

"Wow, that girl really loves her food." She whispered.

I put my head in my hand and sighed in a lovingly way. "I know, isn't she cute?"

I slightly lifted the bottom of my mask and drank some of my lemonade.

"Uh, hey...How are you going to eat with the mask on?"

I paused halfway through drinking, my eyes widened.

"Aw shit." I said as I was still biting the straw. "I didn't think this through."

"What are you going to do? You can't take off your mask or they'll know it's you, and if you don't eat, they might feel bad and think that you don't like the food and they should have gone to a place everyone liked."

I played with the mask, thinking of what to do, I growled. 'Rika's right. I can't take off the mask or my cover will be blown. And if I don't eat, they might feel bad.'

"Hey." Carmen said, breaking me out of my thought. I looked over at her and she was giving Rika and me a kind smile. "Aren't you two going to eat?"

"Oh we are." Rika smiled back. "It's just that Lucifer doesn't want to take off his mask in fear of getting sick. He just doesn't know how to eat with his mask on."

"Why don't you just do what you're doing now? You have your mask up to where it's exposing your mouth, but it's still covering your nose. So you most likely won't get sick."

I lightly place my hand on my face and looked at my reflection on one of the trays holding some tapas. She was right. The mask was a little past my upper lip, but it still hid enough of my face to hide my identity.

"I guess you're right." I looked over at Carmen. "Thanks."

Carmen smiled and Rika and I helped ourselves to some tapas. We all ate for a bit while everybody was talking about how fun the tour has been. While everybody was enjoying their conversation, I noticed a Spanish man walking towards our table. He tapped Haruhi's shoulder and she looked over at him.

"Hola, my name is Isaac." He smiled. "Sorry if my English isn't the best, but I wanted to tell you that you're really beautiful."

Haruhi lightly blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"Can I, uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed as well. "Can I take you out some time?"

My eyes widened at what he asked her and I began to grow angry. Haruhi looked at Isaac, a bit shocked at the question, then looked over at Kaoru, Kaoru just smiled and winked at her.

"Go for it. You should have a little fun after these past couple of months."

Haruhi smiled and looked back at Isaac. "Sure, I'm free tomorrow."

Isaac's smile grew bright. "Great, just give me the address of where you're staying and I'll pick you up from there."

I watched as Haruhi gave him the address, I was livid. Rika saw my expression and tried to calm me down.

"Calm down Lucifer, you're starting to act crazy. Your pupils are very dilated."

I clenched the table cloth tightly. "That guy…" I whispered darkly. "I'm going to make him wish he never asked out my Haruhi."

* * *

It was the next morning and I quietly snuck out of our hotel room while Rika was still asleep. I hailed a cab and quickly got in.

"Where do you want to go kid?" The cab driver asked.

I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket with the address of the hotel where the host club was staying at that I got from Honey. I handed it to the cab driver.

"Take me to this address and step on it." I said.

The driver nodded and began driving to the destination. I pulled out a pair of sunglasses from my pocket and put them on. Because Haruhi would recognize me if I walked around with the mask on, I decided not to wear it, but I did have a scarf under my jacket to hide my mouth. I put my hood up and waited to arrive at the hotel. About ten minutes went by and we arrived at our destination.

"Alright kid." The driver said as he parked. "We're here."

I paid the driver and exited the cab. As the cab drove away, I pulled up the scarf that was under my jacket up to my nose and quickly hid behind a tree, waiting for Haruhi.

About a couple minutes later, Haruhi walked out of the hotel with Isaac. I growled and began following them as they began to walk to the shopping area.

For the past hour of following them, they've been looking at the shopping booths and talking to each other. Haruhi laughed at something that Isaac said and I growled.

"He didn't say anything funny Haruhi, don't laugh!" I hissed. I noticed a couple staring at me strangely, I looked over at them. "What, Don't you see I'm freakin busy?!"

The couple gulped and quickly fled away from me. I looked back at Haruhi and Isaac and saw that they were sharing some sugar covered almonds. I growled again and began to move to the side so I could stay hidden, but I bumped into one of the shopping booths racks. I looked at it and saw that they were selling knives that flipped open. I took a dark red one off the rack. I flipped open the knife and examined the medium size silver blade.

I closed the knife and looked at the shop keeper and saw that he was distracted. I pocketed the knife and quickly left the booth, then continued to follow Isaac and Haruhi.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Isaac dropped Haruhi off in front of her hotel.

Isaac smiled at her. "I had a really great time with you today Haruhi. I wish you didn't have to go back to America."

Haruhi smiled back. "I had a great time as well, but I have to go back to school in Boston. Hopefully I can come back to Spain and we can see each other again."

He smiled lovingly at her. "I would love that." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Buenas noches princesa."

"Buenas noches." Haruhi said back as she entered the hotel.

Isaac sighed happily and began walking to his car. He felt someone tap his shoulder, but when he turned around, he was hit in the head with a shovel.

* * *

Isaac moaned as he came to, a throbbing pain in his head. He tried to move his hand to rub his head, but he couldn't move. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong and when he looked down, he saw that he was tied up by a rope.

Isaac's eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

He heard footsteps walking towards him and when he looked over towards where they were coming from, he saw me.

I smirked and stopped in front of him. "Oh good, you're awake Isaac."

"Wh-What are you doing? Why am I tied up?"

"Well, I saw you with my Haruhi, so I thought we should talk by the lake."

"Your Haruhi?" He questioned. "She told me she didn't have a boyfriend."

I growled. "She's not my girlfriend yet because of all you guys who want to have her." I smirked again and pulled out a roll of duct tape. "But soon she'll be mine when all you guys are gone."

"Wai…"

But I ripped a piece of duct tape and placed it over his mouth before he could finish. I snickered as I held up a weight that was connected to the rope that had Isaac tied up. His eyes widened in horror.

"Lo siento Isaac, but Haruhi can only be with one person, and that's me."

I picked Isaac up and walked over to the dock until I was holding him above the water. Isaac mumbled under the duct tape and looked at me with pleading eyes. But I just gave him a smug smirk.

"Adios." I said as I dropped him in the water, watching the weight pull him to the bottom of the lake. My smirk grew. "Amigo."

I chuckled darkly as I left the dock, and made my way back to my hotel.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now there will be a lot more deaths in this story in the up coming chapters so look forward to that. I was really bummed out that I didn't get any reviews last chapter, hopefully I get some this chapter. I hope all my fellow Americans had a good 4th of July. I'll try to update as soon as I can, please F &R. Until next time.**


	13. On the Verge of Insanity

It was early the next morning and everybody from the hospital arrived at the airport. As the nurses were calling out patients names to see if everyone was here, I was scanning the airport to see if I could spot the host club. I began to grow impatient as they were finishing up the roll call when I couldn't find them anywhere.

"Hikaru." Rika said as she grabbed onto my sleeve. I looked down at her. "It's time to go."

I took one last look around, but when I couldn't find them, I sighed. But as I was about to follow Rika back to the group, I heard someone call out our names.

"Lucifer, Rika!"

We both stopped and turned around to see who was calling out our names. A smile formed on my face when I saw Honey waving at us, with the rest of the club members behind him. He ran up to us as the club followed behind him.

He grabbed onto my arm. "I'm happy to see you guys again before you two went back home. I thought we would've missed you guys."

"You just made it in time." I said with a slight chuckle. "We were about to head to security right now."

Kyouya adjusted the bag strap on his shoulder. "We would've come a lot earlier if our driver didn't get lost. I actually thought we might miss our flight."

I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she was looking for someone in the airport, just like I was a couple minutes ago.

"Hey Haruhi, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm looking for my friend Isaac." She replied without looking at me. "He promised to meet me here before I had to leave." She looked over towards Rika. "Have you two seen him around here?"

Rika shook her head. "No sorry, I haven't seen him."

I smirked darkly under my mask. "I'm sure he's floating around somewhere."

Haruhi went back to looking for him, but she wasn't able to look for long as Kaoru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi, it's time to go." He said.

She sighed sadly and we all began walking towards security. As we were walking, I noticed Haruhi looking at her phone, seeing is Isaac would text her back.

"Maybe he overslept." I said. "That's why he's not here."

Haruhi looked up at me, then back at her phone. "Yah, hopefully it was that, I really like him."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone then went on the internet. But before I could type in what I wanted to search, a news story at the bottom of the page caught my attention. I clicked on it and quickly scanned it. A dark smirk appeared on my face again. I looked over at Haruhi and saw that she was still looking at her phone.

"Hmm." I said as I looked back at my phone. "This is strange."

"What is?" Rika asked.

"In a news article, they said police found a dead body of a young man in a lake tied to a weight."

I gave my phone to Rika and she began reading the article. Her eyes widened in horror. She looked over to Haruhi, then at me. I placed a finger to my mask where my mouth was for her to remain silent. Rika nodded and gave me back my phone. We all walked the rest of the way to security in silence.

When we got there, we began placing our items and anything metal into the plastic bins. We waited in line for what felt like forever, I silently groaned as I saw that we barely moved in the past ten minutes. I felt someone tugging on my shirt, I turned around and saw Rika. She motioned me to move down to her level so she could whisper in my ear. I did as she asked and she began whispering.

"When are we going to tell Haruhi about Isaac?" She asked.

"Soon." I whispered back. "Let's get past secretary first, I don't want there to be a scene with security guards everywhere."

Rika nodded and we continued through security. Finally, after what felt like forever, we were finally at the full body scanner. But as I was about to walk in, the secretary guard put his arm out to stop me. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have to ask you to remove your mask." The guard said.

My eyes widened and I began to panic. "I-I-I, um…"

"He has a weak immune system, if he takes it off he might get really sick." Rika said.

"He still has to remove the mask so we can make sure he's not hiding something. When we're done checking him and he's clean he can have his mask back."

Rika and I looked at each other nervously, she then mouthed out that she would distract them. I gave a slight nod and grabbed the string of my mask and played with it.

"Please remove your mask sir." The guard repeated.

I gulped and slowly began to take off my mask. My heart began beating rapidly in my chest. Just before my mask fully came off, Rika quickly got the hosts attention.

"Hey." She said, drawing the attention of the hosts. "You want to see pictures of my dogs?"

She took out her phone and began showing them of her dogs. When they were all distracted, I handed the guard my mask, then went into the body scanner.

"Raise your hands above your head please." He said.

I obeyed his orders and lifted my arms. The machine scanned my body way too slow for my liking. I looked towards the group without moving my head and saw that Rika was still distracting them. As the scanner was about to finish, Mori looked up and our eyes met. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away.

"Alright sir, you're finished." The guard said as he handed me back my mask.

I took the mask from him and quickly put it back on, then left the body scanner. I grabbed onto a pole and clenched my chest, I could feel my heart beating even faster than before.

"He saw me." I whispered horrified as I looked towards the group. "He freakin saw me."

As if Mori felt my eyes were on him, he looked back at me. As our eyes locked, I quickly looked away. I grabbed my red hoodie from the plastic bin and quickly put it on.

"Maybe he didn't notice it was me. My bangs are out of my face, which I rarely ever do, and he's nearsighted right? So he probably couldn't tell it was me." I fixed my bangs and put my hood up. "God I hope so."

When Rika and the club finished going through securityy, we all made our way to the departure lounge. I heard Rika groan beside me, I looked down at her and saw that she was in her phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"About four other news stations reported about his body being found in the lake." She looked up at me. "If we don't tell Haruhi about what happened to Isaac, she's going to find out by watching the news while we're waiting for our flights."

"What about Isaac?"

Rika and I stopped dead in our tracks, looking at each other with wide eyes. We turned to Haruhi and saw her a couple feet behind us, waiting for us to answer her question. Rika and I looked back at each other, whispering that the other tell her about Isaac. Rika then punched me in the arm, making me gasp in pain. I rubbed my arm where she hit and glared at her, she just glared back at me.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Umm, I know that this is going to be hard to hear. But when we saw a news article this morning...It was talking about how they found your friend Isaac's body at the bottom of a lake."

As the last came out of my mouth, Haruhi's expression turned horrified. She went over to Rika. "Let me see the article."

Rika handed Haruhi her phone and she began reading. As she read more of the article, she grew even more horrified. She looked up at us, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"He's dead." She whispered. "He's really dead."

Her face suddenly grew pale and she began to look faint.

"Hey Haruhi?" I asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I...I don't really feel good." She said.

Then right after she said that, Haruhi suddenly fainted, but I grabbed her before she could hit the floor. I knelt down and put Haruhi in my arms so she was facing me, I put my hand on her cheek.

"Haruhi." I said as I lightly hit her cheek to try and wake her up. "Haruhi wake up."

When she wouldn't respond I looked up at Rika. "Go get the club, I'll bring her to the departure lounge so she can lie down."

Rika nodded and ran to catch up with the other club members. I picked up Haruhi bridal style and went over to the lounge, then I gently laid her down on a couple seats.

I pulled my mask down and looked at her, caressing her cheek. I leaned down until our faces were almost touching.

"Don't worry." I said in a soothing voice. "I'll take care of you." I gently kissed her forehead. "My Haruhi."

* * *

Haruhi woke up to the feeling of a wet cloth being placed on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She saw that she was still in the airport.

"Good, you're awake."

Haruhi looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw mw. I smiled at her under my mask. She might of not been able to see it, but she could tell by my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, ignoring my question.

I cleared my throat. "Um, well after hearing about the news about Isaac you fainted. Rika and the others are getting items for you for the flight while I take care of you."

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her eyes with her palms. "How could something like that happened to Isaac?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Whoever did that to him is a real monster." I smirked. "A devilishly handsome one." I whispered.

Haruhi looked over at me. "Can I have some water."

I nodded. "Yah, let me help you up."

I slowly helped Haruhi up until she was sitting up right, then I handed her a cup of water Mori gave me about ten minutes ago. She took the water from me and began slowly drinking it.

"Would you like anything else?" I asked. "Like something to eat?"

Haruhi shook her head as she looked down at her cup of water. She then looked over at me.

"Why are you taking care of me? Don't you want to get items for your flight?"

I smiled at her. "Rika's getting stuff for me. And I think taking care of a friend in need is a lot more important."

"But we just met a couple days ago."

"So, that doesn't make you any less of a friend to me."

Haruhi looked at me, a bit surprised, then she smiled at me.

"Oh Haruhi you're awake, thank God." Kaoru said as he ran up to her with a plastic bag in his hand. He put his free hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright."

Haruhi nodded. "Yah I feel a lot better. I guess that I was just in so much shock after hearing about Isaac's death that I fainted." She looked back down at her water sadly. "I still can't believe that happened."

Kaoru looked at her with a sad expression. "Yah, none of us can." He sat down next to her and began rubbing her back. "Bad things sometimes happen to good people. Just like what happened to Tono."

I glared after hearing his name, almost every day of this trip someone brought up his name, and it's been getting on my nerves almost to the point that I was on the verge of going insane.

Haruhi wiped a tear from her eye and agreed with Kaoru. "Yah." She looked over at the bag Kaoru was holding. "So what did you buy?"

"I bought items for when we fly back to Boston. Mostly food though."

As Kaoru was showing Haruhi what he bought, I noticed a small black wallet that was on the floor. I picked it up and zipped it opened to see whose it was and saw that Haruhi's student ID was in there. I looked over at her and saw that Kaoru was still showing her what he bought.

Instead of giving her back her wallet, I decided to snoop through it a little. I took out her student ID and examined it.

"Hmm, there's an Ouran in Boston?" I whispered. "I thought we were the only one."

I took out my phone and quickly took a picture of her ID, then put it back in her wallet. As I was about to zip up her wallet, I noticed the corners of two photos peeking out of one of the card slot. I took them out and looked at the first one. It was a picture of Haruhi and her mom when she was little. I slightly smiled as I looked at the photo, I thought that it was really sweet that she had a picture of her mom in her wallet. I moved that photo out of the way to look at the second one. But when I saw it, my smile turned into a frown.

It was a picture of Tamaki and her on their first date at the amusement park. I glared at Tamaki and gripped the photo tightly, almost crumbling it. I growled and was about to crumble the photo, but I noticed in my peripheral vision that the rest of the club members and Rika were walking towards us. I quickly put the photos back where I found them and zipped up her wallet.

I tapped Haruhi's shoulder and she looked over at me. I held up her wallet. "You dropped your wallet."

"Oh thank." She said as she took her wallet. "I really don't want to lose this."

I opened my mouth to say something, but someone on the loudspeaker stopped me from doing so.

"Flight 19 to Boston is now boarding, passengers please make your way over to the gate."

"Well that's our flight." Kyouya said as he walked towards the group. "We better get going." He looked over towards Rika and me. "It was nice to meet you two. Hopefully we can see each other again when we come back home from Boston."

Rika and I nodded.

"Yah, hopefully we can see each other soon." Rika said.

Honey began to cry and Rika went to comfort him. I sighed sadly, I could care less about leaving Spain, but leaving Haruhi was a different story. After finally being with her after three months was amazing. I just wished that we got to spend more time together.

After I thought about that, an idea popped into my head, maybe there was a way for us to spend more time together. I looked over at Haruhi as she was grabbing her carry-on bag and smirked. I looked down at the photo of Haruhi's student ID I took on my phone, making my smirk grow.

"Lucifer?" I heard Haruhi say my name.

I quickly locked my phone and looked at Haruhi who was standing in front of me.

I smiled at her. "Yes?"

"I would like to thank you for taking care of me when I fainted." She smiled at me. "I'm glad that we were able to become friends."

My smile grew. "I'm glad to."

I stood up and hugged her. She was first shocked by my action, but then hugged me back. I sighed lovingly as I took in her sent. I was somewhat surprised that her hair actually did smell like strawberries, but it was a very nice smell. Haruhi just stood there uncomfortably as I continued to hug her.

"Uh, Lucifer." Rika said. "I think you've hugged her long enough."

I blushed and quickly let go of Haruhi. I smiled embarrassed. "Hehe sorry, I'm a hugger."

Haruhi smiled at me and the next thing I know, Honey jumped on my back and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much Lucifer." He cried.

"Yah Honey." I choked, trying to unwrap his arms from around my neck. "I'm going to miss you too."

He let go of me and went back to Mori. We all said the rest of our goodbyes and Rika and I watched the host club as they made their way over to their plane's gate. Kaoru then stopped and looked back at us.

He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey um, when you get back to the hospital, can you tell Hikaru that I said hi...and I miss him."

Tears began to build in my eyes and I was about to run over to him, but Rika grabbed my arm.

"We will, and he misses you." Rika smiled.

Kaoru nodded and began walking again. I tried to tug my arm out of Rika's grip so I could reach Kaoru.

"I'm here brother! I miss you to!" I called out, but he was too far away to hear it.

"Hikaru calm down, if you don't he's going to find out you left the hospital and he's definitely not going to miss after that."

I sighed sadly and Rika grabbed my hand and began leading me somewhere.

"Come on, they have a Pinkberry somewhere. Let's go get you something to cheer you up."

I nodded and Rika bought me some frozen yogurt, then we went back to where the hospital was and waited for our flight, while I sadly ate my yogurt.

* * *

We finally arrived back at the hospital, and I immediately went to my room. I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop and went online. I typed out Haruhi's school and scanned around the website until I found what I was looking for.

I smirked. "Great, they're still doing the scholarships. Might as well apply."

I began to apply for the scholarship, using some smart kids grades and activities that I stole from online. After I was finished I began to apply for another one for Rika, because who wants to go alone.

I finally finished Rika's application and closed my laptop. I looked at the clock and realized that four hours has passed since we came back. I sighed tiredly and was about to lay down on my bed, but a knock on my door stopped me from doing so.

"Come in." I said.

My door opened and Gina poked her head in. "Hikaru, your parents are here to see you."

"Let them in." I said.

Gina nodded and opened the door the rest of the way, letting my parents walk in.

I stretched my back until it made a satisfying crack. "Hey mom, hey dad, how are you…"

"Where were you?!" Mom interrupted.

I looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Where were you? We tried to visit you two days ago, but the nurses said you weren't here!"

"I was on a trip that the hospital was giving to some of the patients."

"And why did you think you were allowed to go?!"

"Because I was healthy enough to go."

My mom glared at me harder and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really thought that after being in here for three months that you're healthy enough to leave the hospital for three days?!"

I looked over towards my dad who was leaning up against the wall. He just shrugged his shoulders.

I looked back to my mom. "My doctor said that I was healthy enough to go, so I went."

"Hikaru you killed someone only three months ago! You're not nearly as healthy enough!"

"Yuzuha." My dad warned. "We don't need to bring that up."

Mom glared at him. "Why are defending what he did? He left the hospital without our permission!"

I clenched my jaw in anger. "At least he cares about me."

Mom looked back at me with a hardened glare. "Are you saying that I don't care about you?"

"You were the one who said that you only had one son in an interview. And dad is the only one who visits me unlike you!"

The next thing I knew, I was slapped.

"Yuzuha!" My dad yelled.

I slowly turned towards my mom shocked, I put my hand on the cheek that she slapped.

My mom gasped and took a couple of steps back. "Honey, I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

"Get out." I said.

"Hikaru please, I don't know what came over me." Mom cried.

"Get out!" I yelled as I threw my pillow, only missing her by an inch. "Get out of my room!"

"I think you two should leave." Gina said. "You should come back in a couple days when he calms down."

Dad took my mom's hand and began to walk her out. "Come on, let's go."

Mom looked back at me. "Hikaru, I'm so sorry."

"Just leave!" I growled.

"We'll come back and visit you in a couple days, I'll even cancel my trip to France alright." Mom said before she left.

She began to cry as my dad lead her out of my room. When Gina closed the door, I clenched my blanket tightly. I clenched my jaw in anger as the stinging in my cheek began to fade away. I threw my blanket on the floor and shot up from my bed.

I grabbed my mattress and pushed it to the floor, I pulled out the knife that I got from Spain and began stabbing my bed, ripping and tearing it.

* * *

It was later that night and my room was trashed. My blankets were all over the room. My mattress was stabbed and torn beyond repair. The lamp that was beside my bed was now on the floor broken. I was hunched over, panting in anger. I looked up and saw my mirror. I walked up to it and looked at my reflection. My dark brown that was once somewhat decent was now disheveled. I noticed that blood was dripping down my hand. I rolled up my left sleeve and saw that some of my cuts have reopened.

"Damn it." I growled.

I grabbed a couple tissues from my dresser and began wiping the blood off my arm.

'How stupid can you really be?'

My eyes widened and I stopped what I was doing. I looked around the room to see who the voice was coming from, but I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called out. "Who's there?"

'You really think you can have her?"

I put the tissues down and walked towards the center of the room. "Where are you?"

'You're such a horrible person!' Another voice said.

I looked behind me, but still didn't see anyone.

'You're a horrible son!'

"Mom?"

'How could you, I thought you cared about me?'

I kept looking around the room for who was talking, but I couldn't find them.

"Who the hell are you?!" I asked, beginning to panic. "Why do you sound like Haruhi?"

Soon there were multiple voices talking around the room, saying different things.

'I thought we were friends?!'

'You're no longer my brother!'

'I thought you loved me!'

I gripped my hair and clenched my jaw. The voiced kept talking, driving me to insanity. I squatted down, gripping my hair harder.

'How could you kill me?!'

'You only did it to have Haruhi!'

'You told me that you were over me!'

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Get out of my head!"

The voice continued to speak to me. I stood up and pulled my hood over my head until it was covering my eyes. I began stumbling backwards as the voices grew louder. I then stopped when I bumped into something, making the voices stopped

I slowly let go of my hood and I looked behind me seeing that I bumped into my dresser. I looked into the mirror at my reflection. I finally took in my reflection after being in here for three months. Even though my hood was up, I could tell that my hair has grown a bit. My body was more muscular from working out at the gym here. But the thing that was the most noticeable difference about me were my eyes.

They were dark and lifeless, almost as if I was broken. The light and joy that was once in my eyes, were now gone.

"What happened to me?" I whispered. "How did I turn into this monster?"

I just stared at my reflection, as if I was waiting for it to change. Then all of a sudden, my reflection turned into a different person. My eyes widened when I realized who it was, then I clenched my jaw and glared at them.

"You." I growled. "This is all your fault." I clenched my fists as I grew angrier. "This is all your fault Tamaki!"

Tamaki just stood there, staring back at me. "What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now!" I clenched my fists tighter. "It's all your fault!" Tears began to run down my face as he just stood there silently. "You just had to have Haruhi when you knew she was the only girl that I ever loved. You could've had any other girl in this fucking world, but you just had to have the only girl I've ever loved!" I clenched my fists tighter. "I hate you!"

"You hate me?" He said as he glared at me. "You really hate me? You're the one who killed me because Haruhi and I were dating, you have no reason to hate me. Haruhi was the one who chose me, I didn't force her to be with me."

"But you knew how my past was and how hard making friends was for me, and I finally fall in love with the only girl who broke into my world." I growled. "I couldn't be with anyone else!"

"So you had to kill me, instead of dealing with it like a normal person."

"If you would've let me have Haruhi, you would still be alive."

Tamaki just stood there for a bit, then a dark smirk slowly formed on his face. "You really hated us being together, didn't you?"

I just growled.

"It must have been a living hell for you when you watched us drive off together when we got off the boat." His smirk grew as I grew angrier. "As she confessed to me at the airport, when you probably wish she was confessing to you."

"Shut up."

"When I announced that I was going to Boston with her, you couldn't contain your jealousy, could you?"

"Shut up, you're not real." I said as I gripped my hair again.

"If we got married, you would just die, and imagine if we had kids. You wouldn't have been able to live when you knew that we…"

"I said shut up!" I yelled as I pushed my dresser mirror on the floor, breaking it.

I panted angrily as I looked at the broken mirror shards on the floor. I heard my door open and I slowly looked behind me at them with a glare. My roommate Marcus was standing by the door, looking at our room horrified.

"What happened to my room?" He asked.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Marcus looked at me and his expression grew even more terrified, he took a couple steps back.

"N-Negan." Marcus stuttered. "I-I thought my medication stopped me from seeing you. What did you do to my room?"

I stood up and glared harder at him. "I said get out!"

Marcus squeaked in fright. "S-Sorry Negan, I'll leave."

He closed the door and ran down the hall. I walked back to my mirror and growled, but when I noticed that it was just my reflection again I began to calm down. I picked up a shard of the mirror and looked at my reflection.

"This could have all have been avoided if she just picked me. Then I wouldn't have turned into the devil."

I dropped the shard and walked away.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked this very long chapter, it took me a long time to write. I was going to updated a lot sooner, but I was trapped in my room for about five days because they were re-flooring my downstairs and I got distracted when I was writing, so it took me about a week to write this chapter. I would like to hear what you guys think of the story so far, I know it's a lot slower then Bad Blood, but I'm trying to make it work. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner, please F &R. Until next 1957**


	14. Revenge

Morning light shined through the window, hitting my eyes. I scrunched my nose in annoyance as the light woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness. I then noticed that I was lying on the floor, I wondered why I was lying here instead on my bed. I slightly moved my torso so I could look behind me, and saw that my room was destroyed.

"Oh." I groaned tiredly. "That's why."

I grunted as I slowly sat up, rubbing my temples as an excruciating pain was pounding in my head. As the pain began to dull, I noticed the dried blood that was covering my forearm. I lightly touched my arm so I could examine it, but instantly regretted it. I hissed in pain and stopped, I looked at all the blood on my arm, seeing that a small trail led all the way to my middle finger.

I looked over to where I was standing last night before I broke the mirror and saw a small pool of dried blood on the floor.

I sighed and stood up. "I better get this place cleaned up before Gina checks up on me."

I grabbed a trash can and began cleaning up the broken glass from the mirror, and everything else that I broke. I then replaced my torn up bed with Marcus's, so it would look like he was the one who had a fit. I took the broken mirror out of my room and switched it with another patient's mirror. Lastly I cleaned up the dried blood off the floor and my forearm.

As I turned off the faucet, I slowly looked up at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I lightly placed my hand on the cheek that my mom slapped. I rubbed my cheek as the memory flashed back into my mind. I growled as I hit the mirror and left the bathroom, not caring about my messy appearance as I left my room. I walked down the hall, ignoring everyone staring at me.

I pushed open the door to the dining hall and walked in. I made my way over to the line, but instead of waiting in line like the other patients, I cut my way to the front. I then took the tray of food from the patient in front of the line and began to walk away.

"Hey!" The patient yelled. "That's my food!"

I just ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey!" He yelled again. When I didn't stop, he walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder, making me stop. "Give me back my food and wait in line like everyone else!"

I slowly turned my head as I could look at him, a dark glare in my face. "If you want to keep your hand, I would advise you to let go of me, and let me eat in peace."

"You don't scare me, now give me back my…"

As he went to grab the tray, I grabbed his hand and gripped his hand hard until it made a loud crack. The patient began crying out in pain and knelt down as I gripped his hand tighter.

I looked down at him with a dark stare. "I'm going to warn you one last time, if you want to keep your arm." I gripped his hand even tighter, almost to the point it was going to turn purple. "Leave me alone and let me eat in peace."

I let go of his hand and began walking away. The patient stood up, rubbing his hand as he watched me walk away.

"God, what's wrong with him?" He whispered.

I sat down at an empty table, I placed my head in my hand and began eating. I could hear everyone whispering about me, but I just ignored it. I then saw a tray being placed in front of me and Rika sat down across from me.

She smiled at me. "Hey Hikaru."

"Hey." I grumbled back.

Her smile fell at my tone. "What's wrong with you?"

I just ignored her question and continued to eat the cut up potatoes.

"Hikaru?"

Rika glared at me when I continued to ignore her as I ate. She called me one more time, and when I didn't respond she took my tray and moved it out of my reach.

"Hey." I growled. "What the hell was that for?"

"You were ignoring me, so I took the only thing that you were actually paying attention to."

"Just give me back my food." As I reached out to pull my tray back to me, Rika slapped my hand. I glared at her. "Rika, I'm seriously not in the mood right now."

"Why the hell are you acting like this? You were perfectly fine yesterday when we came back from Spain. What the hell happened?"

I put my head in my hand again. "Nothing." I grumbled.

Rika moved the napkin holder in front of me so I could see my reflection. "Your reflection tells me otherwise." I glared at her as she took a sip of her drink. "Now can you tell me the real reason why you're in such a bad mood?"

I sighed as I looked at my reflection. "It's just...my parents decided to visit me yesterday and…" I looked away. "Things didn't end well."

"What happened, if you mind telling me."

"She got mad at me for going to Spain without her knowing and…" I rubbed my cheek. "She slapped me."

Rika gasped. "She slapped you?"

I nodded. "Yah, I got so angry that I destroyed my room, I just...lost it."

"What did the nurses do when they saw your room?"

"Luckily I cleaned up everything before they could check my room, but the mattress was all ripped up, so I switched it with Marcus's so it would look like he had an outburst."

Rika gave me a look. "You really had to make it look like Marcus did it. That's just wrong."

"What, I can't let them think I had another 'episode'. Then I won't be able to do what I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

I just ignored her question and began playing with a napkin. Rika sighed and put her cup down.

"If the fight with your mother is really bothering you, why don't you talk to your therapist. I don't like you when you're grumpy like this."

"I'm fine." I grumbled.

"No you're not. Your hair's a mess, you haven't changed out of your clothes from yesterday, and you're acting like a four-year-old who got the wrong toy at McDonalds."

I glared at her. "For your information I don't eat at McDonalds."

"Oh really?"

I gave her a smug smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That's not what I saw when we were in Spain. It looked like to me that you were enjoying their fries there."

My smirk quickly faded. "How do you know about that?"

"I followed you when you were stalking Haruhi and Isaac on their date." Her glare hardened. "And I also know that you're the one who killed Isaac."

My expression turned horrified after she said that. When I left our hotel room I thought she was asleep. I put my hand into my pocket of my hoodie, grabbing my knife.

"Get your hand out of your pocket, I'm not going to tell anybody." She hissed. "You don't have to threaten me with a knife."

I slowly took my hand out of my pocket and Rika continued talking.

"Why did you kill him?"

"Because." I huffed. "He was trying to take my Haruhi away from me." I clenched my sleeve. "I can't let that happen."

"But he's all the way in Spain, so they wouldn't have been able to see each other."

"They still could've called and visited each other. I couldn't risk losing her."

Rika sighed. "Hikaru, I get that you really love Haruhi, but don't you think you're taking this too far?"

"No, I don't." I said to Rika's surprise. "You've been in love before and had your heart crushed because your former best friend took them. You almost know how I feel." A dark smirk appeared on my face. "Isn't that right?"

"Uh, yah…"

"Don't you want revenge?" I asked darkly. "To punish the one who stole your boyfriend from you?"

"B-But she was my best friend, I can't hurt her." She stuttered.

"So, Tamaki was one of my best friends, and look where he is now, six feet underground. So what do you say?" I pushed the napkin holder closer to her so she could look at her reflection. "Don't you want to teach that bitch a lesson?"

Rika picked up the napkin holder and stared at her reflection. "Even if I wanted to, we can't. They haven't visited me the whole time I've been here, and we can't leave the hospital without a staff member."

"After curfew we'll leave this place for a bit, then come back before anyone notices we're gone."

"But how, after curfew there's the guard who manages the front door. We won't be able to go past him."

"I already have a plan for that." I said. "At about midnight, after all of us are supposed to be in bed, the guard will fall asleep. I've learned this after sneaking out of my room for a whole week so I could get Marcus water when he was sick. When he's asleep, we sneak behind the front desk and take the keys quietly so we can return to the hospital."

Rika looked back at her reflection, unsure what to do.

"And who knows." I continued as I leaned back in my chair. "Maybe her boyfriend might be there and they might be doing some 'inappropriate' things. If he is, then we can tie him up and make him watch as we get our revenge."

Rika's eyes widened. "W-Wait, do you mean rape her?"

"What, no!" I said. "I'm not that kind of person. God Rika who do you think I am?!"

"S-Sorry."

I smirked darkly again. "I'm saying we kill her."

"How is that any better?"

"Because, by killing your rival, you get rid of them forever. They won't be a problem for you anymore. Raping is just...bad." I shuddered. "Let's stop talking about that subject."

I grabbed my drink from my tray and began drinking my juice through the straw. Rika sighed and looked back at her reflection once again.

"I would like to get back at Yuki, but I don't want to kill her." She said.

"Then I'll kill her, simpe." I leaned back in my chair again. "Or we can torture her, your choice."

Rika continued to look at her reflection, contemplating on what to do. Then after a couple minutes of thinking, she looked up at me with a determined glare.

"Fine let's do it, but I don't want you to kill her, just make her learn her lesson."

My smirk grew darker. "Great, we'll began the plan at midnight."

* * *

The clock just struck midnight and everyone was in their assigned rooms. The security guard had his feet kicked up on the front desk and his hat over his face as he slept. Rika, Marcus and I stopped at the end of the hallway where we could see the front desk.

"Why did you bring Marcus for? I didn't know he was coming with us." Rika whispered.

"He's not." I whispered back. "I have another plan for him." I looked at them behind me. "Stay here, I'll go get the keys."

They both nodded and I quickly made my way over to the front desk. I opened the door and snuck behind the guard, I then reached out to grab the keys. But as I was about to grab them, the security guard stirred in his sleep. I froze right there as he mumbled something under his breath, then went back to snoring.

I quietly sighed in relief then grabbed the keys. I then snuck out of the room and back to Rika and Marcus.

I smirked as I held up the keys. "Got them."

"Alright, so what am I going to do?" Marcus asked.

I held out my free hand towards Rika. "Rika give me your phone."

Rika did as I asked and took her phone out of her pocket, then handed it to me. I gave it to Marcus.

"If the guard wakes up, or if a nurse is about to check the rooms, text us a warning so we can head back." Marcus nodded and took her phone. I looked over to Rika. "You're positive you want to do this?"

Rika nodded. "Yah, I'm positive."

I smirked again. "Alright, let's go."

I grabbed the backpack that I brought and Rika and I unlocked the front door, then left the hospital.

* * *

It was about a quarter to one and Yuki was in the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was wearing her boyfriend's shirt that was too big for her with short pajama shorts. She sighed as she put her empty glass in the sink, then made her way back to her room. When she entered her room, she closed the door and got into her bed, snuggling the person that was next to her in bed. She moved a bit closer to them, noticing that their body felt different. She placed a hand on the lower abdomen.

"Wow Hiro." Yuki whispered. "Was what we did earlier that much of a workout that you got abs."

Their arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer to them. Yuki smiled flirtatiously and grabbed their arms.

"Oh, so you want to have a little more fun, huh?" She purred.

They moved their face to Yuki's ear and smirked darkly.

"Oh yes, let's have some fun." A dark voice said, making Yuki's eyes widen. "But it won't be fun for you."

Yuki turned to face the stranger behind her and saw me shirtless lying there with a dark smirk.

"Hello." I said as I propped my head with a bent arm.

Yuki screamed and jumped out of bed. "Who the hell are you?! Get out of my room pervert!"

"Well that's not very nice." I said as I sat up. "And I'm pretty sure that you're the pervert here, you were the one who was feeling my body."

"Because I thought you were my boyfriend!" Her eyes widened and she looked around her room. "Where is he?"

"Oh you mean Hiro. Don't worry, he's here somewhere."

She glared at me. "What did you do with him?!"

"Nothing." I said as I stood up and began walking towards her. "Compared what I'm going to do to you."

Yuki's expression grew horrified and tried to run away, but I grabbed her wrist. I then put a white cloth that I had in my hand to her face. She tried to get out of my grip, but she grew too weak and fell unconscious.

* * *

Yuki slowly woke opened her eyes and noticed that she was lying down on her parents bed. She tried to move her arms, but she couldn't.

"What the hell?"

She looked towards her hand and saw that it was bounded to the bed, same with her other arm and legs.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Yuki looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw me.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?"

I smirked darkly. "I'm going to help a friend of mine get revenge because you took her boyfriend."

"Stole her boyfriend?" She whispered, she then noticed a dark figure standing at the corner of the room. "Rika?"

"Oh so you remember her huh, and how you hurt her." I walked over to a person who was bounded to a chair with a sack over their head. I took off the sack, revealing Hiro. "When you took her boyfriend."

"Hiro!" Yuki screamed.

I slapped him in the back of the head. "Wake up!"

Hiro's eyes shot open and gasped. He looked up and saw Yuki tied down to the bed.

"Y-Yuki?" He stuttered.

Yuki looked at the figure in the corner. "Look Rika, you're my best friend." She said. "Why are you doing this?"

"Best friend?!" She hissed as she came out of the shadows. "You stole my boyfriend from me when you knew how happy I was with him, you just had to have him. So now I'm getting my revenge."

"Rika." She cried.

"Alright." I said as I pulled out my knife from my pocket. "Let's get started." I walked to Yuki with a smirk and flipped my knife open. "Now don't worry." I said as I put the knife to her arm. "This is just going a lot."

I dug the knife into her arm and began moving it down, causing her to scream in pain, making my smirk grow.

"Stop it!" Hiro screamed. "Stop hurting her!"

Rika and I both looked over at him, noticing his fists were clenched.

"You want to know the truth Rika, fine." He said. "I only went out with you because I wanted to be with Yuki."

Rika's eyes widened, and she clenched her fists in anger. "What?!"

"When I met Yuki, I instantly fell in love with her, but she had a boyfriend. So when she introduced me to you, I only agreed to date you was so I could be close to her. Then when they broke up, I was there to comfort her, and we ended up sleeping together, and that was the day you caught us." He looked at us with tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry Rika, but I love Yuki."

"Wow." I said with a blank expression. "That was low, even for me, and I kill people so I can be with the girl I love."

"Kill them." Rika said.

We all looked over at her in shock.

"W-What?" Hiro and Yuki stuttered.

"Rika?" I asked.

"I don't want them just to suffer Lucifer." She looked up at me with a dark expression. "I want to watch them die."

I continued to look at her in shock, then my smirk appeared on my face again.

"As you wish." I said.

I looked back at Yuki, who was staring at me horrified. I raised the knife above my head.

"No!" She screamed. "No! No!"

My smirk turned crazed at the sound of her cries, and I stabbed her.


	15. Accepted

I watched as the water turn red as I washed the blood off my knife. After it was clean, I grabbed a washcloth and washed my face with it.

When I was done, I looked at my reflection and smirked. "Is it just me or do I look even sexier when I'm evil." I ran my hand through my hair and my smirk widened. "God, I look good."

I put the washcloth down and put my knife away in my pocket. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom where Rika was. When I got walked in there, the first thing I noticed was Rika staring at Yuki's and Hiro's bodies horrified.

Yuki had multiple stab wounds in her chest, her face still had the same horrified expression on her face when I killed her. Hiro was still bounded to the chair, his head was down and blood was dripping from his neck from where I slit it.

"They're dead." Rika whispered horrified. "They're really dead." She looked over at me. "We really killed them."

"Yep." I said as I walked over to the drawer and grabbed my shirt.

Rika gripped her hair. "Oh my God, we really killed them!" She yelled. "We're going to jail…"

Before she could finish, I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up." I growled. "Or we will go to jail." I glared down at her and saw her eyes were still horrified. "Are you going to be quiet?"

Rika nodded and I took my hand off her mouth. She looked at Yuki's and Hiro's bodies again, then back at me.

"What if the cops find out we killed them and arrest us? I won't be able to survive in prison."

"They won't find out." I said as I put my shirt on. "And if they do, I will take the blame. I'm the one who killed them, you just watched."

"But I told you to kill them." She said. "I'm just as guilty as you are." She put her head in her hands and began to cry. "We were just going to teach them a lesson. Not kill them."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "They deserved what they got, hurting you like that. They're just lucky that I gave them a quick death. I would've rather had fun with them for a bit."

"But Lucifer…"

I grabbed Rika's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Rika, they used you to get with each other. We just gave them what they deserved, alright. They were never your friends, so don't feel bad."

"But I…"

I grabbed her face and put my face up to hers, causing her to blush. "Calm down, if you're worried about getting in trouble, I'll do everything I can to protect you, ok."

Rika gulped and nodded.

"Good." I said as I let go of her face. "Now let's go before the guard wakes up at the hospital."

I grabbed Rika's hand, causing her blush to darken, and I led her out of the house to where our car was, then drove back to the hospital.

* * *

I parked the car that we took in front of the hospital and got out. We then snuck up to the entrance. I saw Marcus sitting on the couch, doodling in a notebook. I taped on the door, getting his attention. He quickly hopped off the couch and ran over to the door and unlocked it. The doors slid open and Rika and I ran in.

"Come on." I whispered. "Let's go to my room."

They nodded and we made our way to my room, I closed the door quietly then sat down on my bed.

"Where did you guy go?" Marcus asked. "You two were gone for three hours."

I laid down on my back, using my arms as a pillow. "We were just getting some fresh air."

"For three hours?"

"Uh, yah. We also got some food that the hospital doesn't give to us." Rika said.

"Did you get me anything?"

"Uh, no sorry…"

"Why not?" Marcus asked. "I was keeping watch when you guys were gone, you could've at least gotten me something."

I groaned in annoyance and leaned over to look inside my backpack, I grabbed the first bag I saw.

"Here." I said as I threw the bag of yogurt covered pretzels at him. "Have these."

Marcus caught the bag and looked at the pretzels. He then looked back at me. "But I don't like yogurt."

"Well too bad." I said as I laid back down on my bed.

Marcus huffed and opened the bag of pretzels. He took one out and looked at it, then ate it, making a disgusted face as he was chewing it. Rika walked over to me and sat on the bed next to me.

"So what are we going to do now?" She whispered.

"We wait." I said.

"Wait for what?"

She waited for me to reply to her question, but the only thing she heard was quiet snoring.

"Lucifer?"

She moved my bangs out of my face and saw that I had fallen asleep. She hummed annoyed and put my hair back over my eyes. She got up and walked over to the door.

"I'm going to bed, good night Marcus." She looked over at Marcus and saw that he had his back against the wall asleep, with a pretzels hanging out of his mouth. Rika huffed. "Boys."

She left my room and went to her own room to go to bed.

* * *

Three months has passed since Rika and I killed Yuki and Hiro. I was now in my therapy session with Imari. She was sitting in her chair as she wrote down notes in her black notebook. As I was waiting for her to be done, I was playing with my bangs.

For the past six months that I've been in the hospital, I haven't really cut my hair. It was about inch and a half longer than it was when I first entered the hospital. Imari closed her notebook and cleared her throat, drawing my attention back to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So before we can finish our session, I have a question for you."

"Alright." I said, not really caring what she was going to ask.

Imari reached into her bag and pulled out a big yellow envelope. She held it up for me to see. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you like to explain this to me?"

I continued to stare at the envelope, trying to think of what it could be. When nothing came to mind, I just shrugged.

"I don't know, drugs?" I said with a bored expression.

Imari glared at me. "That's not funny."

I sighed. "Sorry."

"Can you tell me why this envelope from Ouran Boston is addressed to you?"

My eyes widened when the words Ouran Boston came out of her mouth. "What? Let me see."

Imari held out the envelope for me to take and I snatched it from her. I opened it and took out a letter then began reading it. I scanned through the letter until I saw the word "Accepted," a bright smile appeared on my face.

"Yes, I got in." I said joyfully.

Imari cleared her throat again, drawing my attention back to her. I looked up at her and saw that her expression was angry, my smile fell.

"Explain this to me please." She said.

"Oh, uh…" I put the letter in my lap, trying to think of what to say. "Before I was placed here, I applied for a scholarship to go to the Ouran in Boston. I've been going through a lot since I've been here, so this totally slipped my mind." I gave her a small smile. "So can I go?"

Imari sighed. "I don't know Hikaru, this isn't like the Spain trip the hospital took. You'll be gone for months, which means I won't be there if you need help."

"But I'm sure they have a hospital near the school, so I can stay there until the school year ends."

"But don't you think it's not worth going when it's already the middle of the school year."

"I know." I said. "But I really want to go to this school. If I don't, I um…might not be able to go to the college I want to go to."

"And which college is that?"

I sweat dropped. "Uh...Harvard…"

"You do know that's a hard school to get into Hikaru, even going to Ouran might not get you accepted." She said.

"Yah I know, but it might help make my chances greater." I cupped my hands in a begging fashion. "Please let me go."

Imari sighed. "Alright fine. You can go."

My smile grew and I ran up and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome." She wheezed out as I squeezed her tighter.

I let go of her and grabbed the yellow envelope. "See you when I get back."

Imari nodded and I exited her office. As I closed the door I looked down at the envelope in my hands, my smile growing even more. I began walking down the hall, rereading the letter of acceptance that Ouran Boston sent me.

"Lucifer!" I heard someone yell from down the hall.

I stopped and looked up, seeing a livid Rika marching down the hall towards me with a yellow envelope in her hands. She stopped in front of me and held it up to me.

"Why do I have a scholarship letter from Ouran Boston?!"

I looked at the envelope. "Did you get accepted?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes I did, but why did I get one, I never applied."

I smirked. "I applied for you."

"Why?"

"Because I needed someone to go to Boston with me." I held up my envelope. "I would hate to go alone."

Rika's eyes widened. "Lucifer…"

"You better start packing." I said as I began walking away. "We leave in two days."

Rika watched me as I walked away from her. "Lucifer, what are you planning?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, and for this sucky chapter. I didn't know what to do for this chapter so I just wrote random crap. But I promise the upcoming chapters will be better. Also I start school in two day, which sucks, but even with school in the way, I'll try to update as much as I can. I would like to see what you guys feel about this story so far so feel free to review and tell me, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	16. Boston

I hummed happily as I was packing my suitcase for Boston. I grabbed the last piece of clothing in my drawer and put it in my suitcase. I then closed it, squishing all my items together as I tried to zip it up.

After struggling for a couple minutes, I finally got it to zip up. I grabbed my suitcases and left my room, walking to the lobby where I was going to meet up with Rika. I sat down on the couch near the front door and waited.

Five minutes passed by and I was starting to grow inpatient. I drummed my fingers on the wooden arm rest of the chair and began bouncing my leg, growing more impatient by the minute. A couple more minutes passed and I finally saw Rika making her way towards the lobby. I growled and stood up as she walked over to me.

"Hey." She said.

I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "What was taking you so long? The car that's picking us up is going to be here any second."

"Sorry, but I had to pack most of my items because we're going to be in Boston for a couple of months. So it took me a while to pack."

I huffed. "Whatever, at least you finished before the car got here." I looked outside and saw our call pull up to the hospital. "Speak of the devil."

I grabbed my bags and Rika and I followed Gina out to the car. Before I could get in, Gina pulled me aside.

"Hikaru." She said. "I want you to be safe alright. If you can't handle being there for so long, you can come home."

I nodded. "Alright."

She smiled. "Ok, have fun."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks, I will."

I turned away from her and my smile fell. I rolled my eyes at what she said, like I would miss this place, and got into the car with Rika, then we were on our way to the airport.

* * *

I continued to hum happily as we were waiting to board our plane. Rika looked over at me and saw that I still had the same smile on my face since we got here.

"What are you so happy about? You've had that smile on your face since we got here.

"Oh, I'm just happy that I'm getting to go to Boston, and being able to go to Ouran."

After I said that, a light bulb lit up in her head. Her eyes widened.

"That's why you're so happy. That girl Haruhi is there attending school at Ouran. I can't believe I forgot about that."

I smirked at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "So you finally found out my plan, took you long enough."

"How did you get us into Ouran? You have to have extremely good grades to get a scholarship."

"I just stole some grades from two people from the internet and changed their names to ours. It wasn't that hard."

"But how are we going to keep our grades up? If we don't we'll get kicked out." Rika said.

"Don't worry." I said as I leaned back in my chair. "I already have a plan for that."

Rika opened her mouth to say something, but a person on the loudspeaker interrupted her.

"Flight 19 to Boston will now be boarding, passengers please make your way over to the gate."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Come on." I said as I began walking towards the gate. "We don't want to miss our flight."

Rika sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag.

"What am I getting myself into?" She whispered as she began following me to the gate.

* * *

It was early the next morning and our plane finally landed in Boston. The pilot telling us that we landed woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see what it was and saw Rika asleep with her head resting on my shoulder. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and shook my shoulder to wake her up.

"Rika." I said groggily. "Wake up, we're here."

Rika opened her eyes halfway sleepily and saw me looking down at her. Her eyes widened when she noticed she was leaning on my shoulder and shot up. A dark blush covered her face.

"S-Sorry." She stuttered. "I wasn't trying to do anything, I swear."

I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, confused what she was talking about.

"Ok…" I stood up and stretched until my back gave a satisfying crack. "Come on, let's go."

Rika nodded with the blush still on her face, she stood up and we grabbed our bags, then left the plane.

As we walked out to the gate, we saw a female nurse with light blonde hair and blues eyes holding up a sign with our names on it. When she saw us a bright smile appeared on her face and waved for us to come over. RIka and I looked at each other, then made our way over to the nurse. When we walked up to her, she ran up and hugged us.

"Oh my God, I'm so happy that you guys made it here safely." She squeaked. She separated from us and gave us a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Haley. I'm going to be your guys nurse at the hospital." She giggled in joy as she cupped her hands. "These couple months are going to fun." She grabbed one of my bags, which was a little too heavy for her and slowly began walking towards the exit. "Come on, the car's waiting for us."

We watched Haley as she struggled with my bag. Rika gave her an annoyed glare.

"Well someone is overly cheerful." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think it's kinda cute." I said, making Rika look over at me surprised. "But it would get very annoying real fast." I began walking towards Haley. "Come on, let's go."

Rika still had the shocked expression on her face, then it turned into a glare as she looked back at Haley, then she followed me.

I grabbed my other bag from Haley, who was taking a break while she was trying to catch her breath and walked out of the airport to the car. I went to put my bag in the trunk, but Haley pushed me away and stated that it was her job to take care of us.

I just rolled my eyes and gave her my other bag, which made her make a "oof" sound and I got into the car. Rika got in on the other side and scooted to the middle next to me.

"I really don't think I can stand being around her for a few months, I can barely handle today."

I looked at the back window and saw Haley was still having trouble putting my bags away and fighting off people who would try and help her.

"Her attitude somewhat resembles Tamaki, so I guess I'm used to it, that's why it doesn't bother me."

After I said that, we heard the trunk closed and Haley jumped in the car next to Rika.

"Alright!" She cheered. "Let's go to the hospital!"

The driver nodded and began driving. Haley began telling us about her life. She just finished nursing school and this was the first month she's worked at the hospital, but she loves it. I was vaguely listening to her, just to be nice because I was in a good mood today, but Rika payed no attention to her.

She just sighed and looked out the window.

"This is going to be a long drive." She whispered.

* * *

After about a half an hour of driving, we finally made it to the hospital.

"And that's why I refused to be my brother's date to the prom." After she finished her story, she noticed the car stopped in front of the hospital. "Oh, we're here."

"Thank God." Rika said as she practically climbed over me to get out of the car.

After she got out of the car, Haley and I looked at each other with a confused look, then we got out of the car ourselves. We got our bags and followed Haley into the hospital and she led us to our rooms.

"Here we are." She said as she opened the door to the room. "This is your room Hikaru."

I walked in the room and noticed that there was only one bed.

"So I don't have a roommate?" I asked.

"Well you two are here only temporarily, so there isn't much point of having a roommate." She smiled at me. "You get settled in and I'll go see if your room is ready Rika."

Rika nodded and Haley walked away.

"So what's your plan for tomorrow?" She asked.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What is your plan when we go to Ouran tomorrow, we can't just walk in there."

"But we are just going to walk in there."

"Huh?"

I opened my bag and began taking my things out. "We're going to school, that's it."

"But what about your plan to get Haruhi? Isn't that the only reason we're here?"

I stood up and walked over to her. "It is." I smirked. "But we can't just go into the school and try to make Haruhi mine. It'll take time, and I have the perfect plan to get her."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you soon, but I want to get ready for tomorrow." I began to close the door. "See you later."

I snickered as I closed the door.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was smirking at my reflection. I had the hood of my red hoodie up and had black jeans on with black shoes. I played around with the doctor's mask that was in my pocket.

"The plan starts today." I hummed evilly. "I'll soon get to have my Haruhi."

Someone knocked on my door, drawing my attention away from the mirror.

"Hikaru." Haley said outside my room. "It's time to leave."

"I'm coming." I said.

I looked one last time at my reflection and I smirked again, then left my room.

* * *

"Have fun on your first day of school." Haley said, waving outside the car window as it drove away. "Make a lot of friends alright."

Rika and I waved boredly at her until the car was out of sight. When it was gone, I took the doctor's mask out of my pocket and put it on.

"Alright" I said adjusting my mask. "Let's go."

"Hikaru." Rika said. "Are you sure you want to do this? If your friends figure out that you're here, we don't know what they're going to do."

I looked over at her with a smirk. "And that's the fun of it." I said, making Rika shocked. "I know I'm risking a lot so I can have my Haruhi, but it's going to be so much fun that it's going to be worth it."

"You're treating this as if it was a game." She said.

"It is a game." I said. "And if I play the game right and not get caught, I'll win and get to have my Haruhi.

Rika just looked at me speechless.

"Now come on." I said as I began walking. "Let's go."

Rika sighed and followed me into the school. We walked to the office and went up to the secretary. She looked up from her computer and smiled at us.

"You two must be the new students, I'll call Principal Jones and tell him that you're here."

We nodded and she picked up the phone and called the principal to tell him that we're here. A couple minutes later, a tall, blue eyed, balding man walked out of his office and walked up to us.

"Hello, I'm happy that you two made it here safely. Rika and Lucifer right?" Rika and I nodded, he smiled. "I'm Principal Jones, let me show you two to your classroom."

We followed Principal Jones to the second floor to the junior classroom. When we reached our classroom, he smiled at us again. "Here your classroom. After class a student in your class will show you around the school. And if you need anything, feel free to talk to me."

We nodded and Principal Jones opened the door. The teacher stopped halfway through speaking and looked over at us. Her glare softened when she realized it was the principal and us.

She smiled. "Oh Principal Jones. You must be here with the new students."

Jones nodded. "Yes I am. Sorry we're a little late Ms. Knight, I was running a little behind."

"It's alright." Ms. Knight looked back at the students. "Class we have two new students today. Please give them both a warm welcome when they introduce themselves." She looked back. "Come and introduce yourselves."

Rika and I walked into the classroom and stood in front of the classroom.

"Hello." Rika said. "I'm Rika Hara and I'm happy to be here."

After she finished introducing herself, I smirked at Kaoru and Haruhi who were sitting in the back of the classroom with shocked expressions on their faces.

"And I'm Lucifer." I said, making my smirk grow. "And I'm excited to be attending this school with you all."

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the very very late chapter. I started school and I got kinda lazy writing this chapter. But I will try not to make you guys wait this long again. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	17. Envy

"And I'm Lucifer." I said, making my smirk grow. "And I'm excited to be attending school with you all."

Ms. Knight walked up behind us and placed her hands on our shoulders, smiling.

"I hope class that you'll help these two settle in." She pointed to two empty seats in the back. "You two can take those seats."

I put my bag over my shoulder and Rika and I walked over to our desks. As we were walking past some students, I noticed a couple of them whispering to each other, most likely talking about us. Rika and I took our seats and the teacher began teaching again.

My eyes rolled over to Haruhi, she was listening to the teacher's lecture. I wasn't really surprised that she was paying attention to the lecture instead of us, even if we just came out of the blue like we did. As I continued to look at her, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kaoru was staring at me.

I locked eyes with him, we stared at each other for a bit. He gave me a suspicious glare, which I returned and glared back at him. We continued to glare at each other for a bit longer, I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. Then after a couple seconds, Kaoru faced forward. I let out a small sigh I didn't realize I was holding in and faced forward to listen to the teacher's lesson.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and everyone began leaving the classroom. I packed up my last notebook in my bag and closed it. As I was about to stand up, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Kaoru and Haruhi.

Haruhi looked surprised, but happy to see me, but Kaoru didn't look happy.

"Lucifer." Haruhi said. "What are you and Rika doing here?"

I smiled at her. "Oh." I said while I was doing my best Australian accent. "A couple months before Rika and I entered the hospital, we both applied to go to Ouran Boston. But I guess we forgot about it until a couple days ago when we both got an envelope saying that we got the scholarship."

"Well, I'm glad that you guys got accepted." Haruhi smiled. "Do you and Rika want to join Kaoru and me for lunch?"

"Haruhi…"

"We would love to." I said, interrupting Kaoru.

Kaoru glared at me as Haruhi continued to smile.

"Great, we'll show you two to the lunch room."

"Thank you." I said to her as I stood up. "And by the way, you look really beautiful with long hair."

Haruhi blushed as I winked at her and she touched the bottom portion of her hair, which was now stopped right above her shoulders. "Th-Thank you."

I just smiled at her. Rika looked at us, seeing the lustful stare I was giving Haruhi. She groaned and looked away, clenching her sweater.

"If we're done flirting here." Kaoru said as he glared at Haruhi and me. "I would like to have lunch now."

Haruhi's blush darkened and she glared at Kaoru. "We weren't flirting; he was just complimenting me."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yah, whatever."

All four of us left the classroom, making our way to the lunchroom. I looked at Haruhi who was walking in front of me. She was telling us information about the school, but all I heard were mumbles. All I could focus on was her face, she was so beautiful. Just by looking at her, I could feel my face turn flushed. I felt a nudge on my arm, I looked to my side and saw Rika glaring at me.

"Can you be any more obvious." She whispered. "I can see that your cheeks are flushed even with your mask on."

"Sorry." I said as I adjusted my mask. I looked back at Haruhi and smiled at her lovingly. "But she's just so beautiful."

Rika glared at the floor. "She's not that beautiful." She said under her breath.

"What was that?"

She looked back up at me and gave me a fake smile. "Nothing, I was just clearing my throat."

I looked at her confused, then I just shrugged it off. Kaoru and Haruhi led us into the lunchroom and scanned the area for the rest of the host club.

"Haru-chan, Kao-chan." Someone called out. We all looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Honey waving at us. "Over here."

Haruhi and Kaoru led us to the table where the club members were. When we reached the table, Honey's expression turned from happy to shocked.

"Lucifer, Rika?"

As Honey said our names, Mori and Kyouya looked up at us. Their expressions grew just as surprised as Honey's.

"What are you two doing here?" Kyouya asked.

"Rika and Lucifer got scholarships to come here. They told us they forgot about it until a couple days ago when they got an envelope in the mail." Haruhi said.

Honey's smile appeared on his face again. "So does that mean Rika-chan and Luci-chan are going to be spending the rest of the school year with us?"

I sweat dropped, _Luci-chan? God I hope that doesn't stick._

I smiled at Honey, ignoring the name he just called me. "Yep, we're going to be attending the rest of the school year with you guys."

Right after I said that, I felt Honey jump onto me and wrap their arms around my neck.

"Yay! Rika-chan and Luci-chan are going to be with us."

I began pulling on Honey's arms for him to let go as his grip got tighter around my neck.

"Yah." I wheezed out. "I'm excited to be here too."

His grip grew even tighter and my face began to turn red as I continued to try and get him off of me.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said. "You're hurting Lucifer."

Honey looked at my face and saw that it was turning a dark shade of red. Honey hopped off of me and smiled embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I guess I was a little too excited that I forgot my own strength.

I coughed and rubbed my neck. "Yah, I can tell."

Honey then grabbed my arm and began leading me to the lunch line.

"To make up for choking you, I'll buy your lunch for you."

"Wait, hold on Honey senpai…"

After I realized that I said senpai, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. The club members and Rika all looked at me, Rika's expression was horrified.

Kyouya slowly stood up from the table, giving me a suspicious glare. "Hold on Lucifer, may I ask why you added senpai after Honey's name?"

I gulped and chuckled nervously. "I just thought that you guys did it out of respect or friendship." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry, I'll try to be more careful next time."

Honey's smile returned again. "Don't worry, you can call me senpai if you want." He began tugging me towards the lunch line again. "Now come on, let's get lunch Luci-chan."

"Please stop calling me that."

* * *

It was close to the end of the school day and the teacher was finishing up the lesson. But instead of paying attention to her, I was looking at the clock, which seemed to be ticking slower than usual. My eye twitched as the big hand moved to the ten.

 _Come on,_ **tick** , _tick faster,_ **tick**. I gripped my desk. _Come on,_ **tick** , _just one more,_ **tick**.

The bell ran and everyone began packing up. I smiled and quickly packed up my things and went over to Haruhi, who was still packing up.

"So, what are you doing after school?"

"The host club and I are preparing for the school dance that's tomorrow. We're on the decoration committee."

My smile grew. "Do you want any help, Rika and I…"

"Can't help out today."

I looked behind me and saw Rika walking towards us, with a glare on her face.

"Lucifer and I have to go back to the hospital. The car is waiting for us outside."

"I'm sure they won't mind if we stay after school for a bit…"

She grabbed my arm and began tugging me out of the classroom. "I'm sure they will mind."

Haruhi sweat dropped as she watched Rika drag me out of the classroom.

"Rika, hold on." I said as she continued to drag me down the hall. I growled and tugged my arm away from her. "Rika stop! What the hell is your problem?!"

She turned around and glared at me. "My problem is that you don't care about anything but that girl."

"Yah, that's the only thing I care about. That's the only reason why we're in Boston!"

"I know that." Rika said. "But you said you wanted to take it slow."

"Yah I did, but we're only here in Boston for a few months. I can't do what Cody did in Suite Life on Deck and have a six month plan."

"...You watched that show too?"

"God, it's like you're jealous of Haruhi or something." I huffed.

Rika blushed a dark red. "I'm not jealous of her. I'm just...I'm…"

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go help Haruhi with the school dance." I began walking back to the classroom. "And maybe I'll ask her if I can go to the dance with her."

Rika glared at me as she watched me walk away, then she growled and walked the opposite direction from me. I walked to our class, and before I walked in, I heard Haruhi's voice talking to someone...with a male voice.

I took a peek into the classroom and saw Haruhi talking to one of our male classmates. I silently growled as I watched them talk.

"So Haruhi, how are the decorations for the school dance coming along?" The male asked.

"It's going well." Haruhi said, she looked up at him. "Are you going to the dance tomorrow Jason?"

"Yah, I'm going." He said as he sat on a desk. "But I would like to go with someone."

"Oh, are you planning on asking someone?"

"Yah." He said as he traced his finger in the desk. "But she's new and I don't know if she would go with me."

"I'm sure she'll go with you." Haruhi said as she flipped through her checklist."

"You really think she'll go with me?"

"I'm positive she will."

"Ok then." He took a deep breath. "Haruhi Fujioka, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Haruhi looked up from her checklist and looked over at Jason in shock.

"What?"

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Oh, um." Haruhi said as she looked down. "I'm just not ready to have a boyfriend yet, after what happened to my last one."

"We don't have to go as boyfriend and girlfriend, just as friends...then we can see where that takes us."

"Well, if it's just for the dance." Haruhi said as she played with her hair. "I guess I can go."

"Yes!" He ran up and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Haruhi hugged him back. "You're welcome."

I growled as I clenched the corner of the wall, my eyes turning dark. I then walked away from the classroom, putting my hands in my hoodie pockets. I smirked darkly as I felt my knife.

"Don't worry Jason." I snickered darkly. "I'll make sure Haruhi will have a great time at the dance, when you're gone."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry for the month long wait and giving you this sucky chapter. I promise I'll try to make the next one better, and have it up way less than a month. I've just been really busy with school and I'm an understudy for a play, and i try to write during rehearsal because we don't do anything, but I just got lazy, sorry. Also I wanted you guys to know that Luci in Luci-chan ins pronounced like Lucy, that's why Lucifer doesn't like it. Also the nick name Lucy is going to in this story a lot, if I remember to put it in. I just really love making Lucifer annoyed by the name. Also, I changed the cover photo if you noticed, I want to see what you guys think. If you like this one I'll keep it, but if you liked the one before I'll switch it back. Any who, I'll stop talking now, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	18. Agony

It was later that night and I was in my room writing down suggestions on what I could do to Jason. I tapped my pencil on my notepad, trying to come up with other suggestions. I growled when I couldn't come up with anything and crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it.

I huffed. "Gosh, thinking of a way to get rid of Jason is a lot harder than I thought." I began doodling in my notebook in annoyance. "I don't want to kill him, I just want him to stay away from Haruhi...forever…"

I glared down at my doodle of a poorly drawn beaten up face of Jason. I sighed and looked over at my empty water bottle.

"Maybe if I take a break it would help me."

I stood up and grabbed my water bottle from the floor and left my room. I quietly closed my door, so I wouldn't disturb the other patients. I walked down the dark hallway slowly, just taking my time as I looked around. I looked at all the patients' doors, some were nice and looked untouched, but some of the other doors were broken down. The cracked white paint looked like old stone. There were holes in some of the doors from where the patients have hit. Even a couple doors had chains to keep them locked up.

I walked to the dining hall doors and opened one. I looked around the dark room to see if anyone was there, and when I didn't see anyone I walked into the room. I made my way over to the jug of water and I refilled my water bottle. As I was waiting for it to finish, I heard a noise behind me, as if something fell. I quickly looked behind me to see what made the noise, but I didn't see anything. For some strange reason, I began to feel frightened.

I gulped and went back to filling up my water bottle as fast as I can. When the water reached the top I put the cap back on and quickly left the dining hall.

I began walking back to my room, drinking some water. For some reason, after the noise I heard in the dining hall, I've had this eerie feeling. I began to walk a bit faster so I could hurry and reach my room.

"Hello there." A dark creepy voice said behind me.

I immediately stopped and stood there frozen, too scared to move.

"It's a little late, you should be in bed you know."

I slowly looked behind me and saw one of the doctors standing about ten feet away from me. He had his dark brown hair neatly slicked back. His blue eyes were staring at me as if he was looking into my soul, which made me get a bad feeling. He had a five o'clock shadow that made him look a little more professional.

I gulped and gripped my water bottle tighter. The doctor looked me up and down as if he was a computer, scanning me.

"I don't recognize you. You must be new here." He looked up at me. "What's your name?"

I gulped again and glared at him, trying not to show him that I was scared. "Lucifer."

The doctor looked at me confused. "Lucifer..?" He continued to stare at me, letting it sink in, then a dark smirk appeared on his face. "Oh, so you're Hikaru Hitachiin, also known as the devil patient, or Lucifer."

He took a couple steps towards me, which I responded by taking a couple steps back.

"I'm doctor James." He said. "I have to say, ever since I heard we were having a devil patient in our hospital, I've been quite excited." He stopped in front of me. "I'm going to enjoy having you as a patient here."

I gulped again, I could feel my palms began to get sweaty. James snickered and disappeared down the hall. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't realize that I was holding in, then quickly went back to my room. After I entered my room, I placed my water bottle on the drawer next to my bed.

"Who the hell was that guy, and why was I so scared of him?" I looked down at my hands, that were still gripping my water bottle, and saw that they were shaking. "This has never happened before."

I took a big breath to calm down and let go of my water bottle. I placed my hand on my head.

"I'm just really tired, that's why I've been feeling weird." I looked down at the papers on the floor, then sighed tiredly. "I'll finish planning later, I really need some sleep."

I took a sip of my water, then got into bed and went to sleep.

It was early the next morning, and I woke up a couple hours earlier than usual to finish up my plan for Jason. I smiled as I finally finished it.

* * *

"Finally, I'm done, I finally finished the perfect plan to make Jason stay away from Haruhi." I put my notepad down and leaned my head in my hand. "God I'm so tired, I didn't get that much sleep. After I saw that doctor last night. He gave me such a creepy vibe." I yawned and stood up, then slowly made my way to my bed. "I'm just going to sleep for a little bit, before I have to go to school."

I flopped on my bed and snuggled into my pillow. As I was about to drift off to a peaceful sleep, my alarm went off. I groaned in annoyance and placed my pillow over my head.

"No." I whined. "I just want to sleep."

I reached my hand out to search for my alarm. When I found the alarm, I hit the stop button hard, not caring if I broke it. I then just dropped my arm limply to the side of my bed. I began to drift off back to sleep, when the door slightly opened to my room.

Haley peeked her head into my room and looked at me.

"Hikaru." She said softly. "It's time to wake up for school." When I didn't respond to her, she glared at me and entered my room. "Hikaru?"

She walked up to the foot of my bed and put her hands on her hips.

"Hikaru?" She said again.

She growled when I didn't respond again, she then grabbed my covers and yanked then off, making me fall out of bed.

"Get up!"

I hit the floor with a low grunt as Haley dropped my covers on the floor.

I glared at her. "Ow! You didn't have to do all that!"

"Well." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You weren't waking up, so I had to get you out of bed somehow." She went over to my dresser and pulled out some clothes, she then threw them at me. "Now get dressed. You leave for school in thirty minutes."

Before I could even say anything else, Haley left my room, slamming the door on the way out.

I blinked in confusion, trying to process everything that happened. I then got up and changed into the clothes Haley threw at me. Then I left my room and made my way to the dining hall.

I opened the door to the dining hall, and grabbed a tray of food. I then walked over to the table Rika was sitting at and sat across from her.

She smiled at me. "Hi."

"Hi…" I mumbled back tiredly as I played around with my eggs with my fork.

Her smile fell and she gave a look of concern. "Are you ok?"

I sighed tiredly and rubbed my temples. "Yah I'm fine, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I put my head in my hand as I continued to play with my food. "I was up almost all night working on a project."

"A project for school?"

I looked up at her, then back down at my food. "Yah, sure."

I only ate a couple bites of my food so I would have a little energy, then I pushed the tray away from me. I put my head back in my hand and closed my eyes, hoping to rest them before Rika was done. Rika ate a forkful of eggs, then before she ate another one, she looked over at me and grew concerned again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked.

"I told you I'm fine." I grumbled. "I was just up most of the night."

She put her fork down. "Maybe you should stay here and get some sleep."

"I can't." I said as I began rubbing my temples, feeling a headache coming on. "If I don't go to school I can't go to the dance tonight."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the dance tonight." Rika said as she played with her fork. "Your health is way more important than a stupid dance."

I glared at her. "I'm going to the dance so I can get Haruhi and nothing is going to stop me." I stood up and began making my way towards the door. "Come on, let's go."

"But I'm not done with my breakfast yet."

As I walked past Rika, I grabbed her by the collar and began dragging her towards the door, ignoring her protests to let her go. We grabbed our bags and waited for the car to come pick us up for school.

As we were waiting for the car, a sudden shiver down my spine as I felt a dark presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dr. James looking at me about a couple doors down the hall. We stared at each other for a bit, then she smirked at me.

"Hikaru." Rika said, drawing my attention back to her. "The car's here."

I gave her a nod and she began making her way to the car. I took one last over my shoulder again to look at Dr. James, but he was gone. I just stared he stood for a bit, then walked out of the hospital and to the car, with still having the shiver down my spine.

* * *

It was halfway through the school day, while everybody else was taking notes for the upcoming history test, I was catching up on my sleep. Even though at first I was trying to make it look like I was taking notes while I slept, but as I fell into a deep sleep, you could easily tell that I wasn't notes.

I used my left arm as a pillow for my head as my right arm was straight on my desk with my hand hanging off the front of it, I had my pencil loosely between my fingers.

One of our classmates who was sitting in front of Rika name Jack looked over his shoulder at me. As he was wondering why the teacher hasn't noticed me sleeping yet, he noticed that one of the straps of my mask was no longer around my ear, and you could see a little bit of the side of my face. Jack looked back at the teacher and saw that he was still distracted by the lesson, then he looked back at me.

"I wonder what his full face looks like." He whispered. He leaned back a bit to try to get a peek of my face. When he leaned back far enough where he could see a bit of my face, his eyes widened. "Woah, no way."

Jack leaned a little bit further, hitting Rika's desk in the process. Rika saw a hand at the top of her desk, then slide to her notes. She looked up at Jack and glared at him.

"Do you mind?" She said.

"Huh?" Jack looked over at Rika and saw that his hand was on her notes. "Oh sorry."

He removed his hand from her notes. She looked at Jack and glared at him.

"What are you even looking at?" Rika asked.

"I'm trying to get a good look of Lucifer's face." He leaned back a bit further. "He looks a lot like Kaoru, it's like they're twins."

"What?" Rika looked at me and saw that part of my face was exposed. Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

She looked at Jack. "Um it's just…" She looked over at me. "Uh...Lucifer has a very weak immune system and if his mask stays like that, he might get really sick."

"Rika, Jack!" The teacher yelled, making them look at him. He glared at them. "You two better get an A on this test if you want to continue to talk while I'm teaching."

"Yes Mr. Lopez." Rika and Jack said.

Mr. Lopez nodded and continued to teach the lesson. As Jack went back to writing his notes, Rika looked back over at me, trying to figure out how to fix my mask before Haruhi or Kaoru could see. She reached over to me and tried to fix my mask. As she tried to put the strap back around my ear, my nose scrunched in annoyance and I swatted her hand away then snuggled my head deeper into my arm.

Rika growled in annoyance and reached over and tried to fix my mask again. As I felt her fingers brushed my face again, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Rika's hand. I grumbled annoyance and slapped her hand away from me again. I sat up and rubbed my left eye. I yawned and looked over at RIka who had a nervous look on her face. I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked tiredly.

"Lucifer." She whispered nervously, she pointed to my face. "Your mask."

"Huh?"

I looked down at my mask and saw that it was just hanging off the left side of my face. After my brain processed what was going on, my eyes widened. I quickly grabbed the strap of my mask and put it back over my right ear. I looked around the room to see if anyone was looking at me, luckily no one was. I looked back over at Rika.

"Did anybody see my face?" I whispered.

"Only one person that I know of." She whispered back. "Jack saw your face and he said you look like you could be Kaoru's twin. But that's it."

"Damn it." I growled. "Well at least Kaoru and Haruhi didn't see, that's all that matters."

"What if he tells them? What are you going to do?"

"Then we'll make him be quiet." I said as I tapped my pencil on my closed notebook. "But hopefully we won't have to do that."

Rika looked at me silently for a bit, and before she could say anything the bell rang. I packed up my supplies and stood up.

"Come on." I said as I walked past Rika. "Let's go."

Rika watched me as I left the room, then sighed. She then packed up her things and left the classroom as well.

* * *

It was later that afternoon and I was preparing myself for the dance. It was semi-formal so I wore my black jeans with a black dress shirt. I looked at my reflection as I smoothed out my shirt.

As I was doing last touches on my appearance, I heard my door open.

"I'm almost done Haley." I said. "I'm just some last minute touches."

"Well I'll be sure to tell her that." A male voice said.

I immediately stopped what I was doing and a chill went down my spine. I slowly looked behind me and saw Dr. James standing near my door. He stood there smirking at me.

"Wh-What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

His smirk grew and he began walking towards. "Oh I just want to check up on you. After I saw you in the hallway last night, I wanted to check up on you."

"Well I'm fine." I said as I went back looking at my reflection.

"That's good." James said as he walked up behind me, which made me grow even more nervous. "So, you're going to a school dance?"

"Uh, yah…"

He put his hand on my shoulder, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I remember my first high school dance." He sighed happily.

"But this isn't my first dance…"

"It was with a girl named Ashley." He said, ignoring my comment. "She was beautiful, but a horrible date. Luckily, we had a second date and it turned out well. Now we're happily married with two kids."

I looked at him confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just thought it would be a good conversation starter." He said.

"Ok…" I finished smoothing out my shirt. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get to the dance early."

"Oh alright, I'll let you be on your way then." He said as he began to walk away. But he stopped halfway to the door and looked back at me. "Actually, can you do a favor for me?"

I looked at him suspicious. "What kind of favor?"

James smirk returned as he walked up to me, he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry." He said creepily, making a shiver go down my spine. "I promise it won't take long."

I then felt his left hand travel to my neck and I felt a sharp pain, then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

As I came to, I immediately felt a dull pain in my neck. I groaned and tried to move my left hand, but something kept my hand from moving. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw a ball of light in my fuzzy vision. I blinked a bit so I could clear my vision.

When my vision was clear, the bright ball of light turned into a lamp that was above me. I looked around the room, still trying to process what happened. After realizing that I wasn't in my room and in a room I didn't recognize I gasped. I tried to move but something had my arms strapped down preventing me from doing so. I lifted my head and saw that my wrists were strapped down to a metal table I was on by leather straps.

My eyes widened in horror. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Oh, so you're awake?" A voice said. "Much sooner than I thought."

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw Dr. James standing there with a smirk on his face. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I growled as I began struggling to get free. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you go." James said as he walked up to me. "After I've had a little fun."

I gulped and continued to try to get my arms free. "What do you want from me?"

His smirk widened as he put the lamp closer to my face. "You know ever since you came to this hospital I've been really fascinated by you. I've never seen a case of schizophrenia like yours. Maybe it's not even schizophrenia at all."

He went to the tool table and grabbed two rods that had a wire connected to a machine. He took one into each hand and looked down at me.

"What is that?" I asked terrified.

"Oh this?" He smirked darkly. "This is my trusty ETC machine, also known as Electroconvulsive therapy." His smirk grew as he saw me grow more terrified.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"As a doctor, I believe that we should experiment on patients. But because the government thinks that it's taboo we can no longer do that. But that hasn't stopped me."

I gulped as I saw him turn on the machine. "What are you going to do? Are you going to kill me?"

"No, I'm not going to kill you." He snickered as he put the rods to my temples. "I'm just going to hurt you, really, really bad."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain, but he removed the rods from my head.

"Hold up I forgot something." He said.

He walked away for a bit, I could hear him moving stuff around in the background as he was trying to find what he was looking for. He muttered curse words under his breath until he found it. He then walked back up to me with a leather strap.

"Bite onto this." He said as he put the leather strap in my mouth. "I don't want you to break your pearly whites."

He grabbed the rods again and put them back on my temples. I looked up at James terrified as he snickered.

"Don't be scared, this is just only going to hurt." His smirk widened. "A lot."

The next thing I knew she shocked me. I bit down hard on the leather strap as the pain went through my head. It was the worse pain I have ever felt before. It felt as if someone was trying to crush my head.

After a couple seconds, which felt like hours, he removed the rods from my head. He smirked down at me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

He took the leather strap out of my mouth and I opened my eyes. I gasped horrified, I could only see out of my left eye.

"Wh..What the...hell?! Why...can I only see...out of my left eye?!"

 _Huh, what's happening? Why can I only see out of my right eye?_

My eyes widened in horror, no it couldn't be.

"Wow." James said. "That's amazing."

Who the hell is this guy? Why are we strapped to a table?

"Let...me...go." I choked out.

Then all of a sudden, I couldn't speak. I tried to open my mouth but it was impossible.

"Wh-Who are are you?"

What the hell? I didn't say that, but my body did.

"What do you mean who am I?" James asked.

"I don't know who you are." I looked around the room. "Where am I?"

 _Hikaru shut up! Let me do the talking!_

"You're in Ootori Boston Mental Institution ." James said looking at me suspiciously, he leaned closer to me. "What's going on with you?"

I glared at him. "Get away from me!" I hissed.

James leaned away from me. "I see, I think I know what's happening. You don't have schizophrenia, but by your sudden change of personality it's most likely you have multiple personality disorder." He smirked. "Which is far more interesting than schizophrenia." He put the leather strap back in my mouth and placed the rods near my temples again. "Let's see what else happens."

He shocked me again, which made me bite down hard on the leather strap again. He continued to shock me for what felt like forever, but in reality, was about forty-five minutes.

He turned off the machine and looked down at me. I could see out of both my eyes now, but he would appear closer, then far away in my vision, then green and purple would appear in my peripheral vision.

"How are you feeling?" His voice sounded echoey. "You look pretty tired."

I just looked at him, too weak to say anything.

"Just go to sleep." James said. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

I did as he said and closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

* * *

I woke up to a sharp pain in my head. I groaned as I slowly sat up and put my hand on my head.

"Ugh my head is killing me." I opened my eyes and noticed that it was dark in my room. I looked at my clock and saw that it was six thirty. My eyes widened and I quickly hopped out of bed, ignoring the pain in my head. I immediately grew dizzy as I got up, but I tried my best to ignore it as I grabbed my mask and made my way over to the door. I opened it and looked around the hall for Haley. I saw her down the hall talking to a male nurse.

"Haley!" I called out as I stumbled over to her.

Haley looked over at me and her smile turned into a look of concern. "Hikaru what's wrong? You look really tried."

I grabbed onto her shoulders and looked at her. "I need to go to the dance, get the car."

"But Hikaru, you look like you need to rest."

"I already had some rest, please get the car!"

Haley sighed. "Alright, alright." She began to walk away. "But when you pass out on the dance floor I'm going to say I told you so."

I stared at her as she walked off and my vision turned weird. I suddenly saw two of her, and my vision turned green and purple. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a bit, then looked back at Haley. My vision went back to normal, but why was it acting weird?

"Hikaru?" Rika said behind me. "Are you getting ready to leave?"

"Yah I am." I turned around to face her and my eyes widened. "Wow."

She walked up to me with a long turquoise dress on. Her hair was curled and was laying on her right shoulder. She had matching hair and purse, and her makeup looked professionally done.

She blushed and looked down as she put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Woah, you sure clean up nice, how did you get that dress?"

"Umm, while you were getting ready Haley took me out to get a dress and get my hair and makeup done."

I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Hold on, I thought you didn't want to go to the dance?"

"I didn't at first, but thinking for a bit I decided to go." She blushed again and played with her hair. "So you think I look beautiful?"

"Yah, a lot of guys will be all over you. You can hang with them while I hang out with Haruhi."

Her smile fell and she glared at me. "While you hang out with Haruhi?"

I nodded. "Yep, I'm going to try and get closer to Haruhi."

Rika clenched her jaw. "So you're still going to..."

"The car's ready." Haley called out to us, interrupting RIka.

I began to walk away. "Come on, let's go."

Rika just watched me as I walked away, she then growled and followed me out of the hospital. We got into the car and began to drive to the school. I looked out the window as we drove. While I was looking out the window, my vision started acting weird again and I began to hear a ringing in my ears. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a bit, but it didn't help at all.

"Hikaru?" Rika said. I looked over at her and her voice turned echoey and my vision had a green and purple tint to it again. "Are you ok?"

"Yah." I said as I rubbed my eyes again. "I'm fine, just my eyes are acting a little weird."

I looked out the window again, just watching the trees pass by. Rika opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Rika and I made our way to the ball room. I hissed in pain as I placed my hand on my head. As my headache grew worse, my vision began to act weird and I could hear ringing in my ears again.

"Hikaru." Rika said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yah I'm fine." I growled. "I just have a headache."

I looked around the ballroom and saw Haruhi standing by the buffet table eating some food. I then saw to the far right Jason slowly making his way over to her.

"So…" Rika said. "Do you want to dance?"

"Yah." I said as I put my mask on, not really paying attention to RIka. I began walking to Jason. "Have fun Rika."

Rika just stood there in shock as she watched me walk away. She growled and walked to an empty seat and sat down.

I walked over to where Jason was and snuck up behind him. Before he could reach the buffet table, I grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth without anyone noticing. Then I dragged him out of the ballroom and into a hallway closet. I threw him in the closet and he looked up at me terrified as I locked the door.

"Wh-What's going on, who are you?" He asked. I looked over at him and he gasped. "Lucifer, what are you doing?"

I walked up to him and glared. "I overheard you ask Haruhi to the dance yesterday, and I wanted to let you know know that she's mine."

"B-But she said that she didn't have a boyfriend."

"She doesn't, not yet. But I'm not going to let you be her next boyfriend, because she's mine." I began to walk closer to him. "If you try and get her to like you, I'll…"

"Ok I'll stay away from her, just please don't hurt me." He pleaded.

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"I'll stay away from her, just please don't hurt me."

"Oh, uh...ok. I had this whole plan to scare you to stay away from her, but uh...ok."

I began to walk back to the door, but as I was about to unlock it, voices started to appear in my head.

 _He's lying!_

 _Don't trust him!_

 _He's only saying that so he can live._

 _He's going to try and be with Haruhi._

 _The only way to make sure he stays away from her is to kill him!_

 _Kill him._

 _Kill him._

 _Kill him!_

I felt another sharp pain in my head and my vision started to act weird again, along with the ringing in my ears. I looked back over at Jason with an angry look.

"How can I make sure you'll stay away from Haruhi? What if you're just lying to me so I won't hurt you?"

"I-I promise I'm not lying." He said. "I'll stay away from her."

I walked back over to him with a crazed glare. "Bullshit, I know guys like you. You may say that, but I know it's all a lie. Once I free you, you'll just go over to her!"

"No, no, I promise I won't."

"There's only one way to make you stay away from her." I snickered darkly. "And that's to kill you."

Jason's eyes widened. "Wait, wait, Lucifer stop!"

I got on top of him and grabbed him by the neck then began to strangle him. Jason grabbed my hands and tried to pry them off.

"Lu...Lucifer...please...stop…" He choked out.

I just tightened my grip around his neck as he continued to gasp for air. My smirk grew even more crazed as I watched the life leave his eyes. Then soon his hands feel limp.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm soooooooo sorry for the really long wait, I've been really busy. I finished the play I was in, but I got cast in another one. I also broke my foot, so I had to rest for a couple days. I was on vacation this week so I worked on this chapter all week. So I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the long wait. Also if you guys are wondering, yes I took a couple lines from the movie Suicide Squad, but only those two lines. And for the people who are also reading _Dwelling in the Past_ that's the next story I'm going to be working on. I'll try to update soon, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	19. Losing Breath

I released my grip from his neck and I sat on my knees. I just looked at Jason's lifeless body as I panted. Jason didn't put up much of a fight, but for some reason I was out of breath. I moved a bit away from his body and sat down. I put my hands in front of my face and saw that they were shaking, some blood was on my fingertips from when my nails dug into Jason's neck.

It was weird, I didn't feel anything. Usually when I killed someone, I would start to feel bad after a bit, but yet right now, I didn't feel anything. I put down my hands and looked over at Jason's corpse. His expression on his face was horrified, the light in his eyes were gone. Black and purple markings were around his neck from where I strangled him.

It was obvious that he was murdered, if I didn't do anything with his body, they might trace his murder back to me, but how could I hide the fact that he was murdered? Just then my eyes caught sight of his belt, and a lightbulb lit up in my head. Slowly a dark smirk spread across my face. I stood up and walked over to Jason's body, I then knelt down beside him and took off his belt. I put the belt strap through the buckle, then put it over his head and tightened it around his neck.

I lifted him up and walked over to a sturdy rail that connected the shelves together. I wrapped the end of the belt around the railing until it could hold him. I found some bottled water and washed the blood off my hands, then I left the closet.

I closed the door to the closet door and had my back on the door. I looked around the hallway to see if anyone noticed me, luckily no one did. I straightened my shirt and fixed my hair, then made my way back to the ball room. I looked around for Haruhi and saw that she was standing in the same place where she was before. I smiled under my mask and began making my way over to her. I made my way through the crowd, not caring if I bumped into anyone. I grabbed a cup of lemonade and walked up next to her, trying to act as casual as I could.

"I'm surprised to see you here by yourself." I said.

Haruhi looked over at me, a little surprised to see me, then she looked back down at her drink.

"I'm not supposed to be alone." She said. "I was supposed to come with the dance with Jason, but I don't think he's shown up yet."

I sighed, pretending to feel bad for her as I stirred the liquid in my cup. "If I can be completely honest with you, I don't think he's going to show up. The dance has been going on for almost an hour."

She looked over at me sadly. "So, you think I've been stood up?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, looks like it." Haruhi sighed sadly and looked back down at her drink, I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't feel bad, he's not worth it." I looked down at her. "I would never do that to my date."

"This wasn't really a date, I just went with him as a friend because he asked. I would've much rather of stayed home, but I also have to be here because the host club."

I cocked an eyebrow, pretending to be confused at what she was saying. "Host club, what's that?"

She chuckled cutely. "I'm not surprised you don't know what it is, they must not have them in Australia." She said, a small smile appearing on her face. "In Ouran back where I'm from had a host club which was a place where the school's handsomeness boys with too much time on their hands would entertain young ladies who also had too much time on their hands, or that's how my boyfriend put it...or...um…" Her smile fell and was replaced with a doleful expression. "My former boyfriend."

"Former, so you two broke up?"

"No, he was murdered about six months ago, by a person who I thought was my best friend."

I looked down at her sadly. "I'm sure he's still your best friend, he's just...he's just sick…"

"He may be sick, but…" Tears began to weld up in her eyes. "He's not the person that was my best friend anymore."

I cleared my throat, and looked away from her, a little bit hurt at what she said. I took a sip a sip of my lemonade as an awkward silence began to grow around us. I looked back at Haruhi as I put my mask down.

"So...do you want to dance?" I asked. Haruhi looked over at me, a small blush grew on my face, I rubbed the back of my neck. "You don't have to, I just thought that because we both don't have dates, maybe we can be each other's dates. If you want."

Haruhi just looked at me a little shocked at my request. She then smiled at me. "Sure, why not."

I looked at her in shock, then a smiled appeared on my face. "Really?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yah, we're both at this dance, might as well have some fun."

"Great." I said as I grabbed her hand and began dancing with her.

"Wow Lucifer, I'm kinda shocked that you know how to dance."

"Well my mom made me take dance lessons when I first started middle school. She said it would help me in life." I said as we danced. "May I ask how you learned to dance.

"Well." She said. "The beginning of my first year of high school, the host club was throwing a dance party, and I had to learn to dance, but I had to learn the male part though, so I'm not really use to the female part."

I chuckled. "Well you're almost doing a good job, at hiding your awful sense of rhythm."

Her smile fell and I quickly noticed that I hurt her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just joking."

"It's not that." She said.

My smile fell and I stopped dancing. "Then what is it?"

"It's just…" She sighed. "My friend said almost that exact sentence the night he murdered my boyfriend. It just brought up the memory…"

I looked at her sadly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the memories."

I clenched my jaw, trying my hardest not to get angry at the mention of Tamaki. Haruhi looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't know."

"Yah…" I said as I looked away from her, trying to calm down. "There was no way I could've known."

Another awkward silence began to surround us as we stood in the middle of the dance floor. I looked around the ballroom, seeing if I could find anything we could talk about. It usually was really easy to talk to Haruhi, but because I had to hide my identity and she thought that I was still in the hospital, it was a little hard to talk to her, even though I really wanted to.

As I was looking around, I noticed a couple students standing in a group together, holding plates of food. A light bulb lit up in my head.

I looked back at her with a smile. "Would you like any food?"

Haruhi looked over at me, not even taking a second to think before she answered.

"Sure, I would like some."

"Ok." I began walking to the buffet tabled. "You stay here while I get you some food."

"Wait I…"

But before Haruhi could finish I disappeared into the crowd. She sighed and went over to a chair and sat down, waiting for me to come back.

"Where did your date go?"

Haruhi looked towards the person who asked the question and saw Rika sitting next to her.

Haruhi sat up all the way.

"Oh, hey Rika. Um, Jason didn't show up. I guess he stood me up or something." She sighed. "But I've been hanging out with Lucifer so I guess I'm having fun."

Rika glared at her and crossed her arms. "Well, good for you."

"So why are you sitting here alone?" Haruhi asked.

Rika huffed. "Same as you, my date ditched me for someone else."

Haruhi smiled at her. "I guess we're in the same boat."

Rika gave her a fake smile. "We sure are." She said sarcastically.

She then rolled her eyes and looked away from Haruhi.

I walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a plate. I picked out some food that Haruhi would like, and was about to go back to Haruhi when all of a sudden I began to feel weird again. A sharp pain appeared in my head again, I hissed in pain, and my vision began to act funny. I panted as I gripped the table cloth, waiting for the pain to dull.

I then felt someone grab my shoulder, I rolled my eyes over to them and saw it was one of my male classmates, I think his name was Nick.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Ya..Yah…" I panted.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. "Because, I'm pretty sure I can take Haruhi from you."

I looked at him furious and hit his hand off of me. I growled at him.

"What the hell did you saw?!" I hissed.

He put his hands out in front of him. "Whoa, calm down dude, I just said if you weren't feeling well I could take you to the infirmary."

My anger went away and I just looked at him slightly confused. "Oh...sorry...I thought you said something else." I put my hand on my head. "I didn't get that much sleep last night."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, we all get that way sometimes."

He patted my shoulder, then walked back into the crowd. I just continued to stand where I was, confused at just what happened. I looked at the crowd of students and my vision went weird again, and I began to hear something like a voice in my head.

 _They're all talking about her, they want her._

I began to grow angry again, clenching my jaw and fists as the voice continued to speak.

 _You don't want them to take her, do you?_

I growled and my eyes went dark. "No."

I grabbed one of champagne glasses that was filled with sparkling cider from the table. I poured out the liquid and broke the glass into the shard. I then picked up one of the shards.

"I don't." I said as I made my way back into the crowd.

As I walked passed one guy who I thought he said Haruhi's name, I quickly slashed his face with the shard without anyone noticing.

The guy stopped talking and put his hand to his cheek. He looked at his fingers and saw blood.

His eyes widened. "What the hell..? What cut my face?"

As his friends went up to him, to find out what happened, I just continued to walk through the crowd. As I continued to walk, I would slash people's faces if I thought they were talking about Haruhi. Suddenly my vision began acting weird again and I began feeling dizzy. When I almost made my way back to Haruhi, l dropped the shard of glass. I grew even more dizzy as I walked up to her, Haruhi and RIka looked at me as I walked her and put my hand on Haruhi's shoulder. I began panting again.

"Lucifer?" Haruhi said in concern as she stood up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine…" I stuttered, I grabbed her hand and tried to lead her back to the dance floor. "Let's...Let's go...go dance…"

Because my grip was so weak, Haruhi easily got out of it. I tried to reach for her again, but because I was so dizzy I lost my balance and I almost fell, but Haruhi and Rika caught me.

"Lucifer, you should sit down." Rika said.

Haruhi noticed that my face was turning red a bit and she put her hand on my forehead.

"He has a fever." She said. "He was fine a couple a minutes ago, I don't get how he got one in only a couple minutes."

"He was sick before we left, but I didn't know it was a fever, I thought he was just a bit tired."

"We have to take him to the infirmary." Haruhi said.

I tried to push them away again.

"I told you...I'm...I'm fine…"

Then all of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, again, and sorry that you had to wait for such a long time I gave you this crappy chapter. The next chapter will have some HikaHaru fluff you can say. Anyone I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I still have a long ways to go before I'm done, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	20. Don't Leave

When I came to, the first thing I felt was something cold on my head, I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in my room at the hospital, but it looked more like an infirmary. I blinked a bit in confusion.

"Where...Where am I..?" I asked weakly.

"You're in the school's infirmary." A soothing familiar voice said.

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Haruhi sitting next to me, in a pretty blue dress.

"Haruhi...What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to take care of you." She said as she replaced the cloth on my head with a cold one. "You had a fever and passed out."

"But, I thought you were in Boston...for you scholarship..?"

She looked at me a bit confused. "I am in Boston, you're here too Lucifer."

"Lucifer...who's that?" I asked weakly.

Haruhi began to grow concerned, she then removed the cloth from my head and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Your fever must be really bad, we might have to take you to the hospital."

"Don't bother, I'm fine. I just forgot that my name is Lucifer for a bit." I closed my eyes. "That's all."

I forgot that Lucifer has been in control of my body for a while. The last thing I remember was being in the hospital back at home. He must've went to Boston when I was unconscious.

Haruhi put the cloth back on my forehead. "Hopefully your fever goes down soon, your temperature was 104 about an hour ago."

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Wow, that long." I said, kinda shocked.

Haruhi nodded, then continued where she left off. "Anyway, I wanted to take your mask off so you could get more air, but I didn't want to risk you getting even more sick with your weak immune system. That's probably why your fever is so high."

"Yah…" I said. "That's why it's high…"

Haruhi began to fix my blanket, I opened my eyes and saw that her face was close to mine. I blushed a bit, but it was barely noticeable because of my fever. My eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips, her soft lips. I only kissed them once, but that was when she was asleep. But even so, it was an amazing kiss, even though it was my first ever kiss. But with her lips pressed up against mine, it felt like they were made for each other. I was about to lean up and try to kiss her, but she stood up before I could.

"Alright, I'm going to go see if I can find anymore blankets."

I started to panic when she began to walk away and I grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked at me.

"Please…" I said. "Don't leave me."

Haruhi just looked at me, a little shocked at what I said.

"Um...alright." She said as she took a seat next to my bed. "If you want me to."

I smiled at her lovingly, gripping her hand that was still holding mine.

Rika opened the door to the infirmary with a handful of blankets. "Hey, I got more blankets…"

She looked over to Haruhi and me and saw the look I was giving Haruhi. She growled and threw the blankets on a chair and was about to leave when Haruhi and I noticed her.

"Rika." Haruhi said as she stood up, letting go of my hand. "There you are, did you find more blankets?"

Rika huffed and grabbed the blankets she threw on the chair. She walked over to us and placed the blankets on a chair next to me.

"Yah, i found some in a supply closet down the hall." Rika looked back at me and slightly glared. "Hey Haruhi. Can you get Lucifer some water, I think he's a little dehydrated."

Haruhi nodded. "Alright."

She began to walk to the door and I began to panic again. I reached my hand out for her's to try and make her stay.

"Haruhi, wait…"

But she already left the infirmary before she could hear me. I just stared at the door sadly as I retracted my hand back under the blanket. Rika sat down in the chair Haruhi was sitting in next to me. She gave me slight glare again.

"So tell me why I found Haruhi's date in the closet?"

I looked over at her with an expression mixed with tired and confused. "Huh,what are you talking about?"

Her glare hardened. "Don't play dumb with me, I know that you killed Jason."

"What?" I asked hoarsely as I slowly sat up. "I killed Jason?"

Rika nodded. "Yah."

"But...But I don't even know who he is."

"Jason." She said. "He's in our class. You got mad at him because he asked Haruhi to the dance."

I just looked at her confused, trying to figure out what she was talking about while at the same time I was fighting off dizziness.

"I...I don't remember who he is." I said. "I...I don't even remember coming to Boston."

Rika looked at me in shock. "Lucifer...is that you?"

"Lucifer…" Then what was happening finally clicked in my brain. "Ugh...that's why I don't remember…"

"So...you're not Lucifer right now...you're Hikaru?"

I placed a hand on my head and nodded. "Yah, I'm Hikaru."

Rika just continued to stare at me, trying to process what happened.

"So, when Lucifer passed out on the dance floor, you two must've switched."

"I guess…" I looked over at her. "So, Lucifer killed a guy named Jason?"

"Uh, I think so. I highly doubt that he killed himself."

I groaned and flopped back down on the bed, ignoring the headache that came along with it.

"Why can't this just stop, hasn't he ruined my life enough?" I rolled onto my side, facing away from Rika and i hugged my pillow. "I wish that this would all stop."

Rika looked at me sadly, she then reached out to grab my shoulder to comfort me, but before she could the door opened.

"Hey I got some water." Haruhi looked over at us and saw that I was facing away from Rika, with her hand reaching out to me. "Did something happen when I was gone?"

I looked over at Haruhi and immediately sat up, trying my best to ignore the dizziness. I smiled at her.

"No, nothing is going on." I said with a smile on my face. "We were just talking about something."

"Um, alright." She walked over to me and handed me a bottle of water, then sat down. "So how are you feeling Lucifer?"

"I'm feeling a lot better." I lied as I unscrewed the cap. "I think I just need a little more rest then I'll be perfectly fine."

"Well I'm glad that you're feeling better. The dance is almost over and a lot of people left already, but I stayed because I was worried about you."

I blushed. "You...were worried about me? But you barely know me..?"

"So, you're still my friend." She said as she smiled at me. "Just because we met only a couple months ago, doesn't mean we're not friends."

My blush darkened, making Haruhi freak out because my face was so red.

"Oh no, your fever's back! I'll get more towels!"

She stood up and was about to go get a towel when I grabbed her wrist, making her stop. She looked at me.

"Don't leave, please." I begged. "I've never really had a friend worry about me before."

Haruhi just stood there, not really knowing what to do. She wanted to get me a towel for my fever, but yet she wanted to stay because I asked her to.

"Please."

She sighed and sat back down in the chair next to me. "Alright, if you really want me to." She looked over at Rika who had an irritated look on her face. "Rika, can you get Lucifer a wet towel."

"Yah, whatever." She grumbled as she walked out of the infirmary.

I smiled at Haruhi lovingly when the door closed to the infirmary. I was shocked that Haruhi said that she was worried about me...and it made me really happy. I looked over at her hand that was resting on the armrest of the chair. I wanted to reach out and grab her hand, but it would be too awkward because she doesn't really know me well enough, or well, Lucifer well enough.

I closed my eyes and let my head sink deeper into the pillow. Haruhi looked over at me, concerned about my fever.

"Are you sure you're feeling better, you did say when we first met that because of your weak immune system a small cold could be lethal."

"I'm fine." I said tiredly. "When I get back to the hospital I'll take some medicine or something."

"Alright…" Haruhi said, obviously still concerned. "If you say so…"

I opened my eyes slightly and looked back over at her. I smiled when I saw the worried look on her face and i reached out and grabbed her hand. She was shocked at my action, then saw the smile on my face.

"I promise you that I'm fine." I said as I squeezed her hand.

Haruhi gave a small smile, then squeezed my hand back. We just stared at each other for a bit longer, not knowing that Rika was just outside, watching us. She glared at us and began clenching the towel tightly in her hands.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in a different room. I shot up in panic and looked around to see where I was. After a couple seconds, I began to calm down when I realized that I was in my room back at the hospital.

I sighed and looked over to my clock on the table next to my bed. It was close to ten o'clock in the morning, which was pretty early for me to wake up. It was Saturday, so I didn't have any school today. I just sighed again and flopped back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but as I was about to drift off, I heard my door open.

"Hikaru?" Haley's voice said. "Are you awake?"

I just grumbled a reply and heard her open the door all the way. She walked over to my bed and put a hand on my forehead.

"It looks like your fever is down, you're still a little warm, but you'll be well enough to go to school on Monday." She looked at me sadly as she moved my bangs out of my face. "I told you, you should've stayed here."

I just remained silent as Haley continued to look at me. She sighed then got up and made her way out of my room. I opened my eyes when the door closed. I looked over towards the door and just stared at it for a bit, then I sat up. I put my hand to my mouth as a small wave of nausea hit me. As it settled down, my door opened again.

"I see that you're finally awake." A dark voice said. My eyes widened and I looked over towards the person who spoke. I grew horrified when I saw Dr. James standing there, with a smirk on his face. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked, obviously frightened.

James smirk grew at my reaction. "I'm just here to see my favorite patient, that's all." He said as he closed the door.

"Why did you close the door?"

"I don't want anyone to interrupt our conversation." He said as he made his way over to me. "That wouldn't be good, would it?"

"What do you want?"

"Like I said, I just want to talk to my favorite patient."

I gulped as he stood next to me, he pulled out a chair from my desk and sat down.

"So how are you feeling? I heard you fainted last night Lucifer, or are you Hikaru?"

"I'm-I'm Hikaru…"

His smirk grew even more dark. "Ok, well it's nice to meet you again. We only got to meet each other for an it. It's nice to formally meet you."

He held out his hand for me to shake and I just looked at it, then back at him. We just sat there awkwardly, with his hand out for me to shake.

"Come on, I don't bite."

I just continued to stare at him, the bad feeling in my gut every second he looked at me. After about another minute passed that I didn't shake his hand he glared at me and put his hand down.

"Screw this." He growled.

He pulled out a white cloth from his coat pocket and grabbed my arm, forcing me to lay on the bed. He then stuffed the cloth in my face. I began to mumble inaudible words in the cloth as I tried to fight James off of me, but after a couple seconds I began to feel weak. I tried my hardest to keep fighting, but my muscles became too weak.

"Don't worry." James said, his smirk returning to his face. "I'll take good care of you."

I just stared at him petrified as my vision began to grow dark, then soon I passed out.

* * *

 **Hey guess, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put in a little HikaHaru fluff, I wish I could've put in more, but that wouldn't really be realistic so I put in a little. I know this story is kinda slower then the sequel bad blood, I'm trying to build up tension I guess you can say, and I', trying to show you guys why Lucifer (or Diablo in Bad Blood) is a lot more evil. I've also realized that it would be kinda boring if I just had Lucifer just kill all the rivals, so I'm going to make him do other things too to make the rivals stay away for Haruhi so he doesn't have to kill them. Anyway, I hope your enjoying the story so far, I'm kind bummed that I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but it wasn't the best chapter so I understand, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	21. Impassive

I was chuckling darkly as I sat in a corner of my room shitless with my knees up to my chest. I would slowly run my hands on my face to my hair, gripping it. Voices were speaking in my head, talking over each other so it was hard to understand them, making me even crazier.

I barely remember what Dr. James did to me as when I woke up, everything was a blur. The only things I remember was the pain and him taking me back to my room, which was barely half an hour ago. My hands traveled from my hair to my neck. My fingernails scratching my skin as I slowly traveled down my neck. I barely felt anything, but red marks were all over my neck from where I scratched. Some marks were even bleeding. The little pain that I did feel was like as if there were tiny little paper cuts all over my neck. I moved my hands away from my neck and looked at them. Small drizzles of blood were on my nails with a bit of skin.

I grew angry and growled, then crawled my way over to my dresser. The hard tile floor felt colder than usual. The grunts coming from my throat sounded as if I was possessed, which I wouldn't be surprised if I was. I reached the dresser and opened the top drawer. I began rummaging through my clothes with my hand, looking for the item I wanted.

My fingers brushed past a cool metal object. I grabbed it and took it out, then sat down against the wall, cupping the object in my hand. I uncupped my hands and revealed the knife I got from Spain. I flipped it open and looked at the blade. I noticed my reflection in the blade, I looked horrible. My hair was disheveled the it looked like I was trapped in a hurricane. There were some scratches on my face from when James cut me when I wouldn't cooperate. I lightly ran my finger along a scratch near my right eye, flinching when it stung. Dark circles were around my eyes and my skin was paler than usual, making it look like I was ill.

I looked down at my arm, dark thoughts began to fill my mind. I placed the blade on my forearm, slowly digging the blade into my skin, then making a quick cut. I watched as small beads of blood began to form from the cut, then slowly began sliding down my arm. For some reason, it was satisfying to watch the blood drip from my arm. I used the knife to cut my arm again, cutting even deeper than before. The blood came out a lot faster, soon dripping down my arm after only a couple seconds.

I watched as a small pool of blood of blood formed on the floor, making me feel even more satisfied. As the blood began to dry, my door opened, bring light into the dark room.

"Hikaru?"

I rolled my eyes over to the door and saw Haley standing there. I leaned my head on the wall and looked at her, seeing her expression turn horrified when she saw my face.

"Hikaru!" She screamed as she ran up to me and knelt down. She grabbed my head and looked at the scratches. "What happened to your face?"

She gasped when she noticed the two slashed on my arms, covered in dried blood. She looked back up at me.

"Hikaru, did you do this to yourself?"

I didn't reply and just kept staring at her. By now I was questioning my decision when the pain from the cuts finally hit. Haley grabbed my good arm and lifted me up.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

As she helped me up, i closed my knife and hid it in my pocket before she could see it. She then led me to the infirmary and sat me down in a chair. She found some bandages in the drawer and began wrapping up my arm.

"How did this happen to you?" Haley asked.

I didn't say anything as I just watched her wrap my arm up, flinching a bit every time it stung. Haley just sighed when I didn't reply and finished bandaging my arm. When she was done, she got cotton balls and alcohol and began cleaning the scratches on my face.

"Ok, if you won't tell me what happened, can you tell me who did it to you, or did you do it to yourself."

I just continued to remain silent, trying my best not to flinch as she cleaned the scratches. Haley growled and stopped what she was doing, then glared at me.

"Hikaru, if you're not going to tell me what happened." She said as she put the alcohol and cotton balls down, then grabbed the bandages and began to bandage my face. "Then I won't be able to help you."

I just looked at her, remaining silent as she was finishing patching up my face. She growled again and put the last bandage on my face, then stood up.

"Fine, if you won't tell me what happened, then I guess I can't help you."

I just looked down at my bandaged forearm as Haley put away the medical supplies. I clenched my hand into a fist then unclenched it a couple times, feeling a slight pain shoot through my arm.

"Well, if you don't need me, I'll be on my way."

Haley made her way over to the door and was about to leave the infirmary, when I said something.

"I don't know…"

Haley stopped and looked over at me, with her hand still holding the door handle.

"Huh?"

I don't know I did it." I said, still looking down. "The reason for why I did is no longer in my mind."

Haley looked at me with a concerned expression and walked over to me. She knelt down in front of me so she could see my eyes. She moved my bangs out of my face.

"Hikaru, are you taking your medication? Maybe the voices were telling you to do it."

"There weren't any voices." I stated. "There were no voices...I'm just crazy…"

"Hikaru." Haley said as she grabbed my face. "You're not crazy, you're just sick, and we're going to do all we can to make you better." She gave me a sad smile. "Alright?"

I just gave her a slight nod and she hugged me, putting my head in her chest. I just stared off with dead eyes, feeling like I was broken.

* * *

It was early Monday morning, I was just lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling while I waited for my alarm to go off. Because of what happened Saturday night, Haley made me stay in bed all day yesterday so i could be well enough to go school the next day. Even though a full day has passed, I still didn't feel any different. It felt like I couldn't feel any emotion.

The alarm went off, playing some random song from the radio. I rolled my dead eyes over to the alarm clock, listening to the song playing while I contemplated whether I should get out of bed or not. After about a minute I sighed and turned off the alarm clock. I slowly sat up, letting the covers fall off of me, then got out of bed.

I sluggishly made my way over to my dresser, dragging my feet on the cold tile. I took out a random shirt and a pair of jeans that were on the top and put them on. I didn't even bother doing my hair, which was rare for me to do. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my red hoodie, then left my room. I sighed as I began walking down the hall to the dining hall, putting on my hoodie on the way. As I walked, I could feel the eyes of other patients look at me. I would usually feel uncomfortable and get to the dining hall as fast as I could, but today, I really didn't care.

I reached the dining hall and walked in, making my way over to the breakfast line. I grabbed a tray and began getting some food, I then made my way to an empty table and sat down. I slowly unwrapped the muffin and took a bite. I made a slightly disgusted face when I realized it was a blueberry muffin and not a chocolate chip. I just groaned in annoyance and took another bite, too lazy to get up and get another one.

Rika placed her tray down on the table across from me and sat down. She had a bright smile on her face, which meant she was happy. It annoyed me.

"Good morning." She beamed.

"Hmm." I grumbled in reply as I continued to eat my muffin.

Her smile somewhat faltered. "Are you ok, are you still not feeling well?"

I ignored her question and took the paper off my muffin.

"And what happened to your face, why do you have bandages on it, and why is your neck all scratched up?"

I continued to ignore her and looked away from her as I finished up my breakfast. Rika just stared at me, feeling a bit offended that I was ignoring her. She bit her lip uncomfortably as she continued to watch me. I looked up at her from my food and caught her stare, I glared at her.

"What?" I grumbled.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're staring at me." I said as I crumbled up the trash from my muffin. "It's creepy."

"I'm sorry, but you've been ignoring me when I've been asking you if you're alright." She stated. "I just wanted to know what happened to you."

"Well it's none of your business." I growled as I stood up.

I grabbed my tray and walked away, throwing my trash away on the way out of the dining hall.

"Hikaru!" Rika called out.

But I just ignored her call as I left the dining room.

* * *

It was the first class of the day and everyone was beginning to take their seats. As the teacher was finishing writing our lesson plan for the day on the board, the principal's voice came from the speakers.

"Attention students, I'm sad to say that on Friday night we lost one of our junior student Jason Smith. Please let's take a moment of silence to honor him."

The classroom sell silent, the only sounds that could be heard were some classmates crying. I just doodled in my notebook during the silence, not feeling any emotion. I wasn't happy or sad that he was gone, I was neutral, as if I was a robot.

"If you would like anyone to talk to, the counselor will be available. Thank you."

The principle sighed off. The room was silent as if we were in a ghost town. Some people were crying, while the other people didn't know what to do. The only people who weren't shocked by the news were Rika and me. The teacher cleared her throat.

"So, uh, do any of you want to talk?" Ms. Knight asked.

The class remained silent, Ms. Knight swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Alright, well I was going to teach a new lesson. But I think I'm just going to hold off on that." Her voice cracked. "We'll watch a movie today instead."

She went over to her desk and began playing a movie. I just continued doodling in my notebook until the bell rang. I packed up my items and left the classroom, not even bothering to wait for Rika. She was really annoying me lately so I didn't want to deal with her today. I just wanted to get to my next class as fast as I could.

As I was about halfway to my next class, I felt someone grab my shoulder, stopping me. My eye twitched in anger, as I tried my hardest not to snap.

"Rika, if you don't take you hand off of me right now, I'm going to break your arm." I growled as I threw their hand off of me.

I looked behind me, expecting to see Rika, but was surprised when I saw Haruhi. She drew her hand back.

"Sorry." She said.

A small shock as if it were static electricity hit my brain, making my eyes turn bright all of a sudden, and I could feel emotions again. I looked at Haruhi's face and saw that she had a nervous expression on her face. I began to feel bad.

"Oh no, it's ok." I said. "I thought you were Rika, she's been getting on my nerves lately and that's why I lashed out."

"Oh, ok…"

"So uh…" I rubbed the back of my neck. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. I saw the bandages on your face and arm and felt worried."

I smiled at her. "Eh don't worry about it. I was just trying to stop a fight at the hospital." I lied. "It got kinda violent so I got cut, but I'm ok."

She smiled as well. "Well I'm glad that you're ok and you stopped the fight."

"Yah I'm glad too." I readjusted my bag and cleared my throat. "So, uh, do you want to walk to class together?"

Her smile grew, making her look even cuter. "Sure."

We resumed walking to our next class together. Haruhi began talking about her life in Boston and how her dad's been calling her everyday worrying about her. I listened to everything that came out of her mouth, with a loving smile on my face.

We kept walking down the hall, not knowing that a furious Rika was watching us.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was really busy this week but I still updated, even though it took me two days to type. By the way there was this guy who said this story sucked cause I had Rika in it XD Well I'm sorry that you hated her so much, but oh well. Anyway I've been thinking lately about this story and I don't know what to do. You see, I want to know if I should change the rating of this story to M because in later chapter there are going to be really gory situations. Also some sexual (no lemons but some sexual things) so I just would like to know if you guys want to keep it rated T or if I should change it to M. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	22. Train Whistle

It's been a couple weeks since Jason's death and the school's atmosphere was beginning to go back to normal. No one would really bring up the subject about Jason, but when they did they would only bring up happy memories. As for me, I didn't care that he was gone, even though I was the one who killed him. I usually did feel bad for the people I did kill, but with Jason...I felt nothing.

I just sighed as I sat at my desk, staring out the window. It was our break for lunch, but I just wanted to stay in my classroom to eat, watching the rain outside. I picked up a piece of chicken from my lunch with my fork and ate it. I laid my head in my hand as I chewed, feeling the sleeve of my hoodie slide down a bit. I lifted up my head and looked at my left arm, my forearm was no longer wrapped, but just had a bandage on my cuts. As I looked at the bandage, some memories of some tests Dr. James did to me in the past couple days flashed through my mind. All the pain filled screams, the sound of electricity jolting through my head. I will never be able to hear the sound of electricity the same again.

I growled and pulled up my sleeve, trying to get the memories out of my head as I continued to eat. As I began to calm back down, the door to the classroom opened. I looked over towards the door with a glare, but it softened when I saw that it was Haruhi. I gave her a small smile that was hidden under my mask.

"Hey Haruhi, what are you doing here?"

She walked up to me. "I couldn't find you in the lunchroom so I went to see if you were in the classroom."

I looked at her surprised. "You...You were looking for me..?" Haruhi nodded. "Why..?"

She showed me her boxed lunch that she had behind her back and smiled. "I wanted to have lunch with you."

"With me..?"

Haruhi nodded again and sat down at a desk next to me. "I also wanted to talk to you about something, which for some reason I find talking to you makes me feel more comfortable."

"You can talk to me about anything." She smiled at me and opened her lunch. "So, what did you want to talk with me about?"

Haruhi gave a small sigh and looked down at her lunch with a sad expression. "It's been about seven months since my boyfriend died, and I'm still not over him, by some of my friends here say that if I start dating again I'll be happier." She looked up at me. "What do you think I should do?"

I just blinked at her, a little surprised that she was being open to me. We've been friends for a couple years and she rarely opened up. But what really surprised me the most is that she's so open to me when she thinks that we only met a couple months ago.

"Lucifer?"

I broke from my train of thought and looked back at her, seeing that she was waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh…" I cleared my throat. "It's really up to you. You shouldn't let your friends pressure you to date anyone. Do you like anyone?"

Haruhi played with her hair, that now ended at the bottom of her neck. "I wouldn't say like, but I wouldn't mind to get to know them better. I've talked to them for a while and he seems really nice."

I gripped my fork tightly, trying to hide the fact that anger was rising in my body.

"Oh, are they now?" I said as I suppressed a growl.

"Yah." She said. "He's kind, but is also a bit stubborn at times. He also likes to wear hoodies, I've rarely seen him without one." My anger began to falter and I looked down at my red hoodie as she continued. "He's also a foreign exchange student because he has an accent."

I looked up at her and blushed, I have an accent...kinda, and I always wear hoodies. A bright smile appeared on my face.

Haruhi sighed and leaned her head in her hand. "I just don't know if he likes me or…"

"He does!" I interrupted her.

She grew surprised by my outburst. "What?"

"I mean." I cleared my throat. "I think that he'll love to go out with you."

"But even if he does go out with me, I don't know what he'll like to do, or what food he likes."

"He would like to do anything as long as he likes you." I tapped my fingers on the desk. "And I can bet that his favorite food is Italian."

"Really, are you sure?"

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "I'm positive."

She smiled at me, making my heart beat faster.

"I'm positive that he'll love to go out with you."

* * *

It was later that day and I was in the last class of the day. I was sitting at my desk, humming happily as I took notes. Rika noticed my happy attitude and was surprised by it.

"Hey." She called out quietly to me.

I looked over at her with bright eyes. "Yes?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? This past couple of weeks you've been really out of it. What's changed?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I hummed. "It's just that I think Haruhi's going to ask me out soon."

Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise. "Really..?"

I nodded as I went back to writing my notes. "Yah, she said there's this guy she's a little interested in a guy who loves to wear hoodies, and has an accent."

She sweat dropped. "But Lucifer, a lot of guys wear hoodies here, and there some that have accents as well."

I rolled my eyes over to her and glared. "Yah, but I'm the only person like that, that she knows! So it has to be me!" I hissed.

"Alright, alright." Rika said as she went back to writing her notes. "But don't be mad when I say I told you so."

I just ignored her for the rest of the period, imagining what Haruhi and I will do on our date, thinking of what restaurant to go to, and what events were around. Then before I knew it, the bell rang. I packed up all my items and left the classroom.

I hurried down the stairs, going around people who were going down too slow. I made my way to the back of the school, so I could get something for Haruhi. I walked over to a bush of roses from the garden and looked around to see if any of garden club members were around. When I didn't see any of them I knelt down

And took out my knife then began cutting some roses out of the bush. I cut off the thorns so they wouldn't prick her.

I put my knife away when I was done cutting the thorns off and stood up, then made my way back into the school. I walked up the stairs to the floor and walked to class 2-A, but when I got to the door, I noticed that it was opened ajar. I looked through the crack and saw Haruhi talking to a guy with blonde medium length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue hoodie.

Haruhi looked up at him. "Thank you for coming here Daniel."

Daniel smiled at her, his blue eyes brightened up.

"No problem." He said with a German accent. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Haruhi looked down at her hands as a blush appeared on her face. She began fiddling with her thumbs.

"Um...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime..?"

Daniel looked at her in shock, then smiled appeared on his face again. "Of course I'll go out with you."

Haruhi looked back up at him surprised. "Yo-You would?"

Daniel nodded. "Yah, if I could be completely honest I wanted to ask you out for a while ago, but I didn't know how." His smile grew. "How about we go out tomorrow, it's the weekend and there's an exhibition happening at the mall, do you want to go?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yah, that'll be fun."

I growled as I watched them hug then I stormed off. Anger began to burn inside my chest as I ran down the stairs. I made my way back to the garden and stopped, panting angry breaths. I looked at the roses that I picked for Haruhi and my anger grew. I threw the roses on the ground and gripped my hair.

"How could I be this stupid. Of course I'm not the only male she knows that has an accent! Rika was right!"

My breaths began to calm down and I looked down at the roses. As I stared at the roses my eyes grew dark and voices began whispering in my head.

 _Get rid of him!_ Voices hissed.

 _Kill him!_

 _Make him suffer!_

I let go of my hair and my hands fell to my sides. I put my hand in the pocket of my hoodie and pulled out a lighter that I took from one of the nurses from the hospital that smokes. I then picked up the bundle of roses and flicked on the lighter. I put the flame to the rose buds, making them catch on fire, then threw them to the ground.

I just watched as the roses burned, seeing the red petals turn black and into ash. A dark smirk slowly spread across my face as the flames grew. I snickered then made my way back into the school.

* * *

It was the next day and Daniel stepped off the bus when he got to his stop. He looked around, making sure that he was at the right stop.

"Hmm, I think this is the train station." He began walking to the stairs. "Hopefully it is, I don't want to be late for our date."

He walked down the stairs and saw a board with the train numbers and their destinations.

"Alright, so the train I'm waiting for will arrive next, I guess I made it just in time."

Daniel made his way over to the tracks and began waiting for his train. He began to hum and go up and down on his toes as he thought of what he could do with Haruhi.

"There's going to be booths with food from around the world, if there's a booth with German food I can tell her facts about it and maybe impress her." He whispered. "I know that she really likes food."

Daniel chuckled at the thought of Haruhi's look when she saw all the food. A couple minutes passed and he heard the train's whistle in the distance. A crowd began to form near the tracks as the train grew closer.

Daniel, who texting Haruhi at the time to tell her where he was looked up from his phone and looked to see how far the train was, which was about to pull up to the station.

As Daniel was about to put his phone back in his pocket, a hand with fingerless gloves on came through the crowd of people and pushed him, making him fly out onto the tracks. It felt as everything was in slow motion as people gasped in horror as they saw Daniel fly out onto the tracks. Daniel looked back at the crowd, seeing everyone's faces, then turned towards the train.

His expression turned horrified as he saw the train barreling towards him. Then in a matter of seconds the train hit him while he was still in midair, making everything go back to normal speed. Horror filled screams filled the station as the train tried to come to a screeching halt.

A couple bystanders ran towards the incident, others ran out of the train station, while other just stood there petrified. As more people left, I was finally emerged from the crowd. I just stood there, staring down at the blood splattered on the tracks. A dark smirk formed under my mask and I put my hands in my pockets, then left the train station, with a dark glint in my eye.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it took me a while to update, but I've been really busy lately. I know people think this song is over played, but I was listening to _Heathens_ by twenty one pilots and I feel like the song fits Lucifer (Diablo) so well, I don't know why.**

 **Also I know that I asked this last chapter but no one answered it so I'm going to ask it one last time, do you think I should change the rating to M or keep it to T. If I change it to M I can do more gory scenes and sexual stuff (no lemons though, cause I don't want to write them) and it will make the story a bit more creative. But if I keep it T I will still put the scenes in, but censor them a bit. So I want to hear what you guys think.**

 **Any who thanks for reading, I will love to hear feedback about what you guys think, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	23. Hemlock

A month has passed since Daniel's death. The news has claimed that he accidently fell onto the train tracks while waiting for the train. The school held a memorial for Daniel a couple days after his death, which I tried my best to console Haruhi, telling her that it wasn't her fault.

I fixed the focus on my camera lens and zoomed in on Haruhi as she sat in class, when I could clearly see her face I snapped a photo. I moved the camera away from my eye and went to the gallery to see the photo, I smirked, it was perfect. I stood up, not taking my eyes off the photo. The cool afternoon air breeze lightly blew through my hair. I looked up from the camera and looked up at the sky, taking in the breeze.

Class was in session, but the class I had Haruhi wasn't in it, so I would ditch it from time to time. I was on the roof of the east wing, just across from Haruhi's classroom, taking pictures of her. Haley wanted me to join a club so I wouldn't just be in my room all afternoon, and so I could make friends. I didn't care about making friends, if I just had Haruhi by my side I'll be fine. But so I could get Haley off my back, I joined the only club that semi interested me, which was the photography club. The club leader gave me a camera and told me to take pictures of things that caught my eye, which I did. Just the thing that caught my eyes was different than the other club members. They would take pictures of landscapes or weird art, while I took photos of the best beauty of all, which happens to be a human.

I looked away from the sky and looked down at the field, I walked over to the railing and looked at the students in P.E. I saw Rika running on the track with the girls while the boys were cleaning up the equipment. I was supposed to be in P.E. with Rika, and I know that she's not going to be happy that I ditched, but I didn't care. I walked back over to where I was and was about to take more photos of Haruhi, when the bell rang.

I groaned then grabbed my bag and left the roof. Haley made Rika and me promise to stay an hour after school every day, Rika was in the gardening club, which is where she spent most of her time. Because the photography club only met once a week, I usually spent my time in the library. It first was because I wanted to spy on Haruhi when she would come to study, but for some reason she didn't come to the library that often. But now I just go to the library to study...sorta.

I entered the library and immediately saw someone at the table. He had short brown semi spiked hair, brown eyes that were covered by glasses and his clothes were almost as cheap as Haruhi's. He had a bundle of papers in front of him as he wrote in a notebook. I pulled out a chair and sat down across from him, putting my feet up on the desk.

The guy rolled his eyes up to look at me, then looked back down at his work.

"Can you please take your feet off the desk Lucifer, it's rude."

I smirked and put my feet down. "God Kevin, it's not like I'm committing a crime. You should learn to live a little."

"I don't know how you guys act in Australia, but here in America we don't act like that."

"Ha, not by what I've seen."

"Well, we're not supposed to act like that." He said.

Kevin continued to work as I watched him. The smirk on my face as he wrote. I leaned back in my chair and let out a loud sigh.

Kevin dropped his pen annoyed and looked up at me. "What do you want Lucifer? I'm trying to work here."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a folder, then threw it on the desk in front of him.

"I got more work for you."

Kevin sighed and grabbed the folder. "You've got to learn how to do your own homework Lucifer. How did you even get this scholarship anyway?"

I back in my chair again. "I have my ways."

Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at the work in the folder. "I can't believe I agreed to do your eyes for you...just because you're paying me."

"You'd be shocked at what you'll do for money."

"Hey, how did you get all this money anyway? You're a scholarship student like me."

"Just because I'm a scholarship student doesn't mean I don't have money." I said as I looked at my finger nails.

"So your parents are rich?"

"Yep." I said, popping the P at the end.

"So what do your parents do?"

"Business and some shit."

Kevin leaned his head in his hand. "Business huh, what's your family's name?"

I looked at him confused. "Family name, like last name?"

Kevin nodded, I put my hand to my chin in thought. I've been in this school for a couple months and surprisingly no one asked me for my last name, so I didn't come up with one.

"Lucifer?"

"Morningstar!" I said without thinking.

Kevin sweat dropped. "Morningstar..?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, disappointed with my answer. "Yah, Morningstar."

"Morningstar...like the devil..?"

"Um...no not really, but my parents named me Lucifer because of that. They thought it would be funny."

"That's kinda cruel…"

"Yah, I know…"

Kevin pulled out his phone and began typing. "The only thing I found under Morningstar that is a company is a vegetarian food company."

"Yep, that's us." I said without thinking. "We tried to expand over to Australia, that's why I lived there."

"So you're vegan?"

"No."

"Vegetarian?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

Kevin stared at me confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it.

"Just because my family owns a vegetarian company doesn't mean my family has to be." I said boredly.

"But isn't that kind of ironic?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can think of it as you like, but as long as we're making money, I'm fine."

Kevin just gave a nod and went back to working on his work. I grabbed my camera that was strapped around my neck and began looking at the pictures I took of Haruhi the past couple of weeks. I had pictures of her in a classroom, in the courtyard, in the lunchroom...in her apartment. I smiled at a picture I took of her while I was watching her through her apartment window. She was in her living room wearing a large night shirt and shorts as she brushed her damp hair as she just walked out of the shower. This was my favorite picture I took this week.

I looked up at Kevin and saw that he was still working. I yawned and stretched before standing up.

"I'm going to go." I said as I grabbed my bag. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kevin gave me a nod, not looking up from his work. "Bye, I'll have your work finished for you by tomorrow."

I nodded and left the library. I began making my way to the computer lab, I took my time as I walked down the hall, trying to not look like I was in a hurry. I took out my phone to check the time, Haley was going to pick us up early today so we had about fifteen minutes left before she had to pick us up. Which meant I had just enough time. I made it to the computer lab and opened the door, where I was greeted by someone I didn't expect to see here.

Kaoru was sitting at a computer, working on a project for class. My heart began beating fast and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I've never been in a room alone with Kaoru since I've been at the hospital, which is where he thinks I am still. If I slip up once, my whole cover will be blown.

I gulped and walked over to a computer a couple seats away from him. Kaoru looked over to the right and saw me, he groaned quietly and looked back at his computer.

"What are you doing here Lucifer?" He asked.

"I um...I'm just printing out some photos for photography club, that's all." Kaoru just hummed a reply. "So, what are you working on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He grumbled.

I glared at him. "What's your problem?"

Kaoru stopped typing and looked over at me, his glare matching mine. "What are you talking about, I don't have a problem."

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "Because ever since we've met each other, I've done nothing but be nice to you and you've only been rude to me. Do you not like me or something?"

Kaoru's glared softened and he looked down at his hands, he sighed. "It's not that, it's just ever since what happened with my brother I've been having trouble trusting people." My glare softened as well and my expression turned sad as he continued. "I've known Hikaru all my life, he's my twin brother. I thought that I knew everything about him...but I guess I was wrong…" He looked back over at me. "I'm sorry if I came off a bit strong, but when I first saw you, your eyes had the same darkness that his eyes had that night when he…" He looked back down. "I'm sorry…"

I gave him a sad smile. "Hey, I understand. How about we start over."

Kaoru looked back up at me and gave me a small smile. "Sure, let's start over."

I nodded and we both went back to working. I plugged in my camera and saw that he was focusing on his project. I pressed print, unplugged my camera, grabbed my bag, and stood up. I made my way over to the printer as fast as I could, but so it didn't look suspicious. I grabbed the photos, then carefully put them in my bag so they wouldn't crumble.

I looked back at Kaoru, then cleared my throat, making him look over at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaoru smiled and gave a nod. "Yah, see you tomorrow."

I gave a nod back, then left the computer lab. As the door closed, Kaoru's smile fell and turned into a suspicious glare.

"Nice or not." Kaoru mumbled as he went back to working on his project. "I still don't trust him, and being named Lucifer sure doesn't help."

* * *

I was waiting by the entrance of the school, waiting for Rika to get out of her club and for the car to pick us up. I was sitting in the grass in the shade, looking at photos on my camera. I groaned and looked at the time on my phone and saw that they're both ten minutes late. I huffed and put my phone back in my pocket. As I did, I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned around and saw a male student. He had slicked back black hair and grey eyes, he wore a white shirt with a black button up shirt over it, and wore beaten up black jeans with boots.

He looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. "You're Lucifer, right?"

"Uh...yah…"

His confused expression turned into a smile. "Great, so hey my group wants to talk to you."

"Sorry, I don't really feel like going, also I'm about to leave so…"

His smile turned into a frown. "It was a question."

He grabbed my arm and forced me up, then began dragging me to some place. I began to fight back to fight against his grip, trying to get my arm free.

"Hey, let go of me!" I growled.

The guy just ignored me and continued dragging me. We soon reached the back of the school, where a group of students that were dressed similar to the guy dragging me were standing. The guy dragged me up to them and let go of me.

"I brought him." The guy smiled.

"Good job Kyle." A deep feminine voice said.

I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a girl with medium length dirty blonde with red dyed tips. She wore a white shirt with a black leather vest, that look beaten up as if she's been in a lot of fights. She had a black skirt with a studded belt, black ripped up leggings and boots. She smirked at me.

"Hello Lucifer, it's great to finally meet you."

She held out her hand for me to shake, but I just stared at it confused, then looked back up at her cocking an eyebrow.

She just smirked and let out a soft chuckled as she retracted her hand. "Hey don't worry, I get it. It's kinda fucking weird that you were dragged to a random group of people."

"Yah, it kinda is." I looked at all of the members of the group, they were all wearing some sort of black clothing. The males all had slicked back hair and some sort of black button up shirt while the girls had color in their hair and wore black vests, but the girl who was in front of me was the only one with a leather vest. "What are you guys, some sort of delinquents?"

"I guess you can say that. I'm April by the way. The leader of the "delinquents"

"What do you want with me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

April's smirk widened. "Well, you've been at this school for a while, and it seems like you don't have the greatest reputation here." That made an arrow go through my chest. "And there's something about you that gives off this dark aura, which is something that I like about you."

"Uh...thank you..?"

"And we would like you to join our gain." Kyle said.

"Eh, no thanks."

They all just started at me, a bit shocked at my quick response. April's smirk then returned and she moved her bangs out of her face.

"Well that's ok, but you can hang with us any time alright. Especially if you're tired of being around all those preppy shit bags all day."

I just rolled my eyes and was about to leave when one of the guys offered me something.

"Want a smoke?" He asked.

I glared at him and pushed the box away from me. "Uh, no thanks. I'd prefer not damaging my health any further." I said as I pointed to my mask.

The guy just shrugged and put the box back in his pocket. "Your loss."

I just rolled my eyes again and huffed as I adjusted the strap of my bag on my shoulder. I turned and began to leave when something a delinquent said something that caught my attention.

"Hey, you know that junior named Haruhi right?" The delinquent said as he blew out smoke. "I heard that she got a new boyfriend, only a month after Daniel died." I stopped walking and the guy continued as he hit the ashes off his cigarette. "That girl wastes no time. What a whore."

"What?!" I growled as I dropped my bag and marched up to him, putting my face in his. "What did you just say?!"

The delinquent gulped and backed up a bit till his back was on the wall. "I-I just said that the junior Haruhi just got a new-new boyfriend, an-and that she's a wh-whore for ge-getting a guy so quick."

I put my face closer to his in a threatening way, giving him a glare that could out match a demon. "Don't you dare call her a fucking whore ever again! Got that?!"

The delinquent nodded and I stepped away from him. He let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding in and looked over at me.

I growled as I clenched my fists in anger. "Damn it. Fuck!" I marched back over to the guy and took the cigarettes out of his pocket. I took one out and lifted up my mask before putting the cigarettes between my lips. "Light it."

"But didn't you say your health…"

"People say smoking makes them feel better, right?" I glared at him as I leaned closer. "So light it."

The delinquent nodded and took out his lighter, then lit the cigarette. I took a quick puff and immediately started coughing, the smoke made my lungs burn, but it made the anger somewhat disappear.

April laughed as she watched me struggle. "Woah there devil boy. Don't inhale so much on your first go."

I did as she said and took a small puff of smoke, then looked back at the delinquent. "Tell me about Haruhi's new boyfriend...what's your name?"

"Ace."

"Tell me about Haruhi's new boyfriend Ace."

"Well he's in the same chemistry class as me, his name is Derek if I'm correct. He's the star quarterback of the football team, got into this school on a football scholarship. He's a really nice guy, not to mention smart and extremely good looking."

I took another puff of smoke and blew it out. I looked over at him. "Do you know anything about their date?"

Ace looked up in thought, biting his lip. "Uh, I think I overheard them planning one Saturday, at the coffee shop. The one down the street that's famous for their special tea, which Derek always orders.

I took one last puff of the cigarette, then dropped and stomped on it.

"Thanks for the information." I said as I began walking away. I put my mask back down and grabbed my bag. "I'll keep you guys in mind if I do get tired of this shitty prep school kids."

I made my way back to the front of the school where I saw Rika sitting down on a step in front of the school. I walked up to her and she looked up at me.

She glared. "There you are, I've been waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. "Oh calm down, I've only been gone for five minutes. I was sitting here for ten minutes waiting for you and Haley to show up. You have no right to complain."

Rika opened her mouth to say something, when a certain smell caught her attention. She sniffed the air, then looked at me with a glare.

I caught her glare and glared back. "What?"

She grabbed my red hoodie and put it up to her nose. My eyes widened and I pushed her away from me.

"Hey, what the hell?! Don't touch me!"

"Why do you smell like cigarettes?" Her glare hardened. "Were you smoking?!"

I looked away from her. "It's none of you buisness what I was doing."

Rika opened her mouth to continue to berate me, our car finally pulled up in front of us. I quickly took off my mask as the window rolled down revealing Haley, she put her head out of the car.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time and traffic was horrible." She said.

Rika and I got up and went over to the car. We put our bags in the trunk then got into the car. Through the whole car ride I kept quiet as Haley talked to Rika about what the problem was that took them so long to pick us up. As I watched the trees pass by, the anger in my chest appeared again. I bit the sleeve of my hoodie, trying to calm down, but the thought of Haruhi with another guy just made me so angry that I wanted to hit something. I clenched my teeth harder on my sleeve, almost on the brink off ripping it. My breathing began to get heavier. I dug my nails into the leather of the car. I haven't felt this angry in a long time, almost since Haruhi and Tamaki started dating. I felt some one hand on my shoulder. My breathing became normal and I looked over at Haley and Rika and saw them looking at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" Rika asked.

I stopped biting my sleeve and put my arm down. "Yah, I'm fine."

I looked back out the window and put my head in my hand before they could say anything.

The rest of the car ride to the hospital was silent. When we got to the hospital I got out and grabbed my bag without giving Rika and Haley a chance to say something to me. I went inside and was heading towards my room, when something caught my eye. I stopped and looked over at a table and saw a lighter and a new box of cigarettes. How convenient.

I looked around to see if the cost was clear, then walked to the table and grabbed the cigarettes and lighter, then hurried to my room.

* * *

It was the next day and throughout the day I was secretly following her around, trying to find out who this Derek bastard was. Throughout the whole morning she hung out mostly with the host club and Rika and I. Then finally as the bell rang for lunch, a guy with medium length brown hair and blue eyes walked in. He wore a varsity jacket, a white shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. Haruhi looked up at him and immediately smiled. I growled and clenched my pencil in anger until it broke as I watch them talk. It was sickening to watch them try and flirt. I had to get rid of him and soon.

During the rest of the day, I just glared at the couple as they were together thinking of ways to get rid of Derek. But I didn't want her second "official" boyfriend to have a quick, I wanted him to suffer. As I was writing and scratching stuff out in my notebook when what the teacher said caught my attention.

"There have been so many historical figures that have been poisoned throughout history. Like Socrates, Mithradates, and Charles II…"

As the teacher continued talking, a light bulb lit up in my head. I smirked, poisoning, why didn't I think of that, and I think I know the perfect person who can help me pick out the perfect poison.

It was after school and Kevin was sitting in the library like usual, doing work on a laptop. He sighed as he pushed up his glasses and cracked his knuckled before typing again.

Then all of a sudden the door to the library burst open and hands slammed down in front of Kevin on the desk.

"Kevin!" I yelled, making him jump.

Kevin looked up at me and glared. "Lucifer!" He hissed. "Be quiet we're in a library!"

I sat down in a seat across from him. Kevin just went back to working while I sat there. I grew impatient as he didn't look at me, I began to drum my fingers on the desk trying to get his attention. When that didn't work, I did it louder and louder.

Kevin's eye twitched in annoyance as I kept drumming my fingers, and soon he couldn't take it anymore of it.

"What?! What do you want?!" He hissed.

"Kevin I need your help with something."

"Can't it wait till later?"

"No it can't."

Kevin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright Lucifer, what is it that is so important that you couldn't wait until later to ask me?"

I intertwined my fingers and laid my head on them. "Ok, so I'm writing a story that takes place in Boston and the main character has to poison a side character. Do you know any poisonous plant that you can find in Boston?"

Kevin just blinked at me, shocked at my question. After his shock wore off, he pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"That was the super important question you to ask me?" I nodded and Kevin sighed. "Well if you really must know, the only poisonous plant in Boston that comes to mind is water hemlock. You can find it along creeks and wetlands." He began typing on his laptop and showed me a picture of it. "This is what water hemlock looks like."

I looked at the picture and was a bit surprised at how innocent it looked. It was a pretty tall green plant with white petals on the top. It looked like a plant that kids would pick for their parents, not knowing that it could kill them.

I smirked and pushed the laptop back towards him. "Thanks, that's all I need."

I then got up and left the library without another word, leaving a dumbfounded Kevin sitting there.

* * *

It was later that day and quietly snuck out of the hospital through my window. I was lucky that my room was one of the few rooms that had unlocked windows, so it was easier to sneak out.

When I got to the nearest creek, I paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab, then began making my way over to the creek. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I began looking for a hemlock plant. I heard the splashes of puddles as I walked through them, after a couple minutes of walking, a plant with white petals caught my attention, I smirked.

I made my way over to the hemlock plant and stopped. I put my bag on the floor and opened it, I took out a pair of rubber gloves and put them on, then took out a ziplock bag. I grabbed a branch of the hemlock and began breaking it apart and putting it in the ziplock bag. When I had enough leaves, I closed the bag and put it back in my bag with my rubber gloves before zipping it up my bag and leaving the creek.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was getting ready to "crash" Haruhi's and Derek's "date," if you can call it that. I was going to take Rika with me so I wouldn't look suspicious, and so she could help me with my little plan.

I adjusted my flannel and looked at myself in the mirror. I decided that I should wear a disguise, so it would be easier to spy on them. I wore a black shirt with a red flannel over it. I had black jeans and boots. I also wore a black beanie and what people call hipster glasses.

I let out a small sigh and noticed something on my dresser. I walked over to it and saw that it was the pictures of Haruhi I took a couple days ago. I haven't had time to put them away lately. I looked at the clock and saw I had about ten minutes before I had to leave. I smirked, I had enough time. I grabbed the photos and a roll of tape, then made my way over to the closet. I opened the door and my smirk grew. On the inside of my door was a picture shrine of Haruhi. Her shrine had multiple pictures that I've took of her throughout this past month. I sighed lovingly as I caressed one of the photos of her.

"We'll soon be able to be together my beloved. You just need to realize that I'm the only one for you." I smirked again. "Hopefully after this date you'll understand."

I taped the new photos to my shrine and closed my closet door.

Soon after that a sharp pain appeared in my head. I hissed and laid my head on the door, waiting for it to go away. Ever since I got here, Dr. James had been doing tests on me about every week. Abusing my mind and body until I'm almost a completely different person. Last night when I got back in my room I saw James waiting for me in my room and he didn't look happy. He told me testing was going to be twice as long because I broke the rules. All i remembered was that through the whole testing was that it was hell and the pain was even more intense than ever, which effected my mood greatly.

When the pain went away, I began to hear whispers as my eyes grew dark, but soon the door to my room opened, making the whispers stop. I looked over towards the door and saw Rika. She was wearing a blue floral sun dress and a sun hat with a pair of sunglasses. With a straw bag on her right arm.

"Are you ready to go Lucifer?" She asked.

I lifted my head and smirked at her. My smirk even more dark than before. "Yah, I'm ready."

Rika gave me a nod and walked out of my room. I grabbed my bag and left my room, my smirk growing across my face.

* * *

Rika and I were sitting at a table in front of Haruhi and Derek. I was facing away from them while Rika informed me what they were doing.

Rika sighed as she put her cup down. "I don't get why I have to sit on this side while you want to spy on them."

I glared at her. "Because Rika, I don't want to take my chances of Haruhi realizing that it's me." I took a sip of my hot chocolate and put it down. "So, what are they doing?"

Rika moved to the side a bit to see behind me. "Eh, it looks like they're just talking while they're waiting for their drinks."

"And Derek ordered tea, right?"

"From what I heard when he was in line, yes. But Haruhi also ordered some too, but she ordered green tea."

I smirked. "Great."

I grabbed my bag that was by my foot and placed it in my lap. I opened it and pulled out a small ziplock bag of hemlock leaves. I placed the leaves in my pocket then put my bag down. When I saw two tea cups being placed on the counter for pick up, I quickly got up and made my way over to them. I took out a ziplock bag unnoticed and slipped the leaves into the brown tea. Luckily the hemlock leaves somewhat blended with the tea leaves so it would be hard to notice. I then went to the bathroom to wash my hands and when I came back out I saw a sever give Haruhi and Derek their drinks. I smirked as I made my way back over to my table and sat down.

Rika looked at me. "Is the plan set?"

I took a sip of my drink and placed the cup down. A dark smirk on my face.

"Yes, and now we wait."

* * *

It was later that night and Derek was in his bathroom heaving over the side of the toile, clenching his stomach. When he was done, he wiped his mouth then ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"God." He moaned. "Why am I so sick. I was fine a couple hours ago. But why am I…"

But he interrupted himself by vomiting into the toilet. He coughed and wiped his mouth again when he noticed something, there was blood on his hand from where he wiped his mouth. He then looked down in the bowel and grew horrified at what he saw...He was vomiting blood…

Derek gasped and fell back, away from their toilet. "B-Blood..?!" He panted in panic. "Oh my God!"

He got up as fast as he could and stumbled to his bedroom. He began to look around for his phone, but couldn't find it.

"Where...Where the hell is my phone?!"

He coughed in his hand, then looked at it, seeing blood covering his palm. He gasped and began looking for his phone again, not noticing the footsteps coming up from behind him.

"Looking for this?"

Derek's eyes widened and he quickly looked behind him and saw me, an evil smirk on my face.

"Wh-Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?"

I snickered. "Sorry I guess it is hard for you to see who I am with this disguise. But you'd probably not know who I am without it anyways."

Derek noticed his phone in my hand and began slowly stumbling towards me. "Gi-Give me back my phone…"

"Well, if you say so…"

I dropped his phone on the floor and before he could react, I stomped on it, breaking it. Derek's eyes widened and he looked up at me.

"Why the fuck did you do that?! I needed...to call the *cough* hospital. I-I *cough* think I've been poisoned.

"Oh, I know." I said in a sinister tone. "Because I'm the one who poisoned you."

Derek's eyes widened. "What, how-how?"

"You have heard of hemlock, right? While you were waiting for your tea, I slipped some leaves in it."

Derek fell on his knees and began coughing violently into his hands, when he removed them, blood were dripping down from his mouth. He looked up at me.

"Why, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because." I said as I walked up closer to him. "You decided that you wanted to date my Haruhi. Which is very unacceptable."

Derek began coughing more violently, more blood appearing on his hands. I looked down at him, the smirk still on my face.

"Let's make a deal." I said as I knelt down next to him. He looked up at me, his breathing grew ragged. "If you promise to stay away from Haruhi," I pulled out a small glass tube with see through purple liquid. "I'll give you the antidote and drive you to the hospital myself."

Derek just looked at me, his breathing growing even worse, I held out the tube in front of him.

"You better hurry. It looks like you don't have much longer."

Derek continued to stare at me, then snatched the antidote from me. He quickly took the cork off and downed the purple liquid, my smirk growing. He dropped the glass tube and let it roll on the floor, waiting for the antidote to kick in, but it never did.

"Wh...Why isn't the antidote working?" He asked before coughing violently again.

I chuckled darkly, making him look back up at me. I looked at him with an insane expression.

"That's because that wasn't really the antidote. It's just watered down grape Kool-Aid. I don't even think they have an antidote for hemlock poisoning."

Derek just looked at me horrified and soon his vision began to grow dark.

"Later Derek." I said, my voice echoing in his head as he began to slip away. "I hope you have a fun time burning in hell."

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm so so so sorry for the almost two month wait, I've been so busy. I also recently lost one of my friends back in middle school and I didn't really want to write about death for a while, but I'm back now. I've been thinking that maybe there should be girls that fall in love with Lucifer and try to get with him, but not like in a crazy way like Lucifer is doing for Haruhi, but they try to fight for him. I think that would be interesting. Also I know that I bit has changed from what I wrote in Bad Blood. I plan to rewrite it so it'll match what it says here in Asylum so I just wanted to make that clear. Any way I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter, it took me a long time to write and type so I would really like to hear what you guys think of it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	24. Blisters

**Warning: Mild torture scene later on. Enjoy the chapter ;)**

* * *

I looked up at the stars as they twinkled in the night sky. My back up against the cold asphalt as I laid in an empty parking lot. I let out a sigh, seeing the mist of my breath in the cold air. I wrapped myself in my signature red hoodie, trying to shield myself from the cold winds.

I then rolled onto my stomach and sat on my knees while I kept my torso down. I stared at the ground, balling my hands into fists as they laid out in front of me. I clenched my teeth harder as I felt a burning sensation in my chest as if something wanted to come out. I clenched my teeth harder as the burning grew worse and I just yelled. I yelled for a couple seconds and stopped, staring back at the ground, the burning sensation in my chest was worse than before. It felt as if something was trying to claw its way from my chest to my throat.

I then quickly sat up and screamed at the sky, my voice echoing through the quiet town. I didn't care if anybody heard me, I just needed to let that out. I continued to look at the sky as I panted, the burning sensation finally gone.

It has been a week since Derek's death, the police said he probably got poisoned from accidentally eating hemlock, thinking that it was another plant that was edible. Haruhi took his death extremely hard, saying that every boyfriend she has died. But I reassured her that wasn't true, and that they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, or it was something she couldn't help.

I looked down at my hands, an image flashed in my mind of my hands bloody, then it disappeared. I slowly brought my hands to my face, and started panting harder, anxiety began to fill me as I remember the horrible torture I had experienced yesterday. All the other sessions with Dr. James were horrible, but the last one was by far the worse. I rolled up my left sleeve and saw all the small red dots from the needles he put into me, and injected something that made my mind worse than it was. He always states that he's trying to help me, and this is the only way to do it. But the only thing that they were doing to me is making me crazier. I sat down on the ground and looked back up at the sky, my panting began to turn back to normal breaths. The sky that was once full of stars was now beginning to fill up with clouds. I laid back down on the asphalt and watched as the clouds covered up every part of the sky, until you couldn't see any more stars. I closed my eyes, feeling the cold breeze blow past me, calming me.

* * *

A middle-aged man sighed as he fixed his tie and hair while looking at the rear-view mirror. When he thought his appearance was good enough he straightened his blazer, still looking at himself in the mirror.

"Alright Clark, you can do this. Just another normal day at work and after we get paid we can by our wife Linda that necklace she wanted for our anniversary." He took in a deep breath. "Let's do this."

With that, Clark grabbed his briefcase and exited his car. He began making his way to his work building, the heels of his leather shoes clicking on the asphalt as he walked. He checked his watch to see the time when his foot bumped into something. He looked down and saw a person asleep on the ground. Clark blinked in confusion as he looked down at the person. He couldn't really see the person's face because a hood from their red hoodie was covering the top of their face, stopping at their nose.

Clark looked around to see if anyone associated with the guy was around, but didn't see anyone. He knelt down to the guy and pulled back the hood, revealing my face. Clark gently began shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Hey." He said softly. "Hey sir, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry. When my vision turned back to normal I saw a middle-aged man looking down at me concerned.

"Hey?" He asked. "Are you alright? I'm Clark, what's your name?"

I looked around at my surroundings, trying to figure out where I was.

"Where...Where am I..?"

"In Boston."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and yawned. "Where?"

"In Boston Massachusetts."

My eyes widened and I shot up. "Wait, Boston?!"

I looked around and saw that I was indeed in Boston. I quickly stood up, causing me to stumble a bit, but Clark caught me before I could fall.

"Are you sure you're ok, you seem to be shocked that you're here."

"I'm fine." I said as I walked away from him. "I-I just forgot that I was here last night. I'm sorry tha-that I troubled you."

"Do you need a ride somewhere, I'm sure I can ask if I can take you home."

"No I'm fine." I said as I continued to back away. "I'll just go."

"Hey wait!"

But before he could say anything else I ran away. Clark just stood there confused, not really knowing how to react. He then shook his head and made his way into his work building.

I ran down the street, trying to find my way back to the hospital, but I never seen these streets before. The only thing I've seen in Boston was the school's infirmary and my room back at the hospital. I ran into a crosswalk as people were walking across the street. I looked around the city, trying to see if I recognize anything, but I didn't. I was lost in a city that I've never been in before. My pants began to grow heavier as panic began to consume me, but before I could have a full on panic attack, a car honked at me.

"Hey kid, get out of the fucking way!" The male driver yelled.

I looked over at him and put my hands up as I began to back up. "I'm sorry."

I ran into the street, almost getting hit by other cars while running into the street.

"Hey!" Another driver yelled as he almost hit me.

I maneuvered my way through the busy street, trying not to get hit. When I made it safely to the other side of the street, I heard something plastic like fall on the floor, I looked down to see what fell and saw that it was my phone. A big wave of relief washed over me and I picked it up. I quickly unlocked my phone and called the only person who could help me. I put my phone to my ear and began biting my nails anxiously as the phone rang.

"Come on, come on, pick up." I begged.

After a couple rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" They answered tiredly.

"Rika!" I yelled through the phone. "I need your help!"

"God Lucifer, not so loud. Whatever you're so worried about you can just come to my room and talk about it instead of screaming bout it over the phone."

"Well I can't do that, that's the reason why I'm calling you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm lost somewhere in Boston!"

"..."

"..."

"What?"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I guess I escaped the hospital to go explore or whatever and I woke up and I don't know where I am!"

"Lucifer, just retrace your steps, if you recognize something you'll remember where the hospital is."

"Rika, the last thing I remember while in Boston is when I woke up in the hospital after the dance."

"...Lucifer...the dance was about two months ago…"

"My eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yah...Are you Hikaru…?"

"Yah, I am."

"Where are you?"

I looked around to see the shops near me and saw a street sign on a street lamp next to me. "I think I'm on Columbus Avenue, do you know where that is?"

"I think so. I'll go tell Haley where you are and pick you up"

"What, no!"

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because, they don't know that I left the hospital. If they found out, I don't know what they'll do."

Rika sighed over the phone. "Alright fine, but I'll have to find out a way to get out of the hospital without anyone finding out."

"Just use the window in my room. They forgot to put a lock on it so they won't realize that you're gone."

Alright, I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you." I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed as I put my phone in the pocket of my hoodie. As I was about to head over to a bench, I felt something wet fall on my head. I looked up and a drop of water hit my nose, then soon it began raining. I growled and looked down. "Great, just what I needed."

I walked over to a shop with a canopy and sat down underneath it. Waiting for Rika to show up.

* * *

As time passed, the rain began pouring and I held my knees to my chest to stay warm. I watched as people walked past me, not giving me a second glance. My teeth began to chatter from the cold weather, which my soaked hoodie didn't help block out at all. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to check the time. I put my phone up so I could see it, my hand shaking from the cold. When I saw the time, I noticed that Rika was three hours late.

"Wh...Where the hell is...she..?" I asked through chattering teeth.

As I continued to look at my phone, someone walked up to me. "Lucifer?"

I looked up and saw that it was a girl. She had medium length dirty blonde hair with red dyed tips. She had a black long sleeved shirt on with a beaten up leather vest with a detachable hood. She wore black ripped up jeans with a black studded belt and and boots. I've never seen this girl before...but why does she look so familiar?

"What are you doing here during a storm?" She asked.

"I can ask you the same question." I replied.

"I'm just taking my dog out for a walk."

I looked down from her face and noticed her dog. The dog was a gray pitbull with half folded ears. It wore a black spikes harness attached to a leash the girl was holding.

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't you have an Australian accent and wear a mask?"

My eyes widened and I put my hand to my face, not feeling my mask. I forgot that I had to wear a mask and I had an accent. I looked down at the screen of my phone and say that my hood and my wet bangs were mostly covered my eyes so it was still hard to tell my true identity. I cleared my throat and looked back up at her.

"Yah I am." I said in an Australian accent. "I was trying an American accent all day just for fun and I guess I forgot I was doing it. Also I'm not wearing my made because it'll break apart in the rain."

"But won't you get sick?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I probably will, but I don't really care right now."

The girl just stared at me, then walked over next to me and sat down. She began petting her dog.

"So why are you out here?" She asked.

"I went out for a walk and got lost." As I was talking, the girl pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in her mouth. "So I'm waiting for Rika to pick me up."

The girl offered me a cigarette, but I politely declined it. "How long have you been waiting?" She asked as she put the box away and lit her cigarette.

"About three hours."

She looked at me shocked. "Three hours?"

I nodded, tightening my grip around my legs. "Yah, I think she just got lost or something."

My teeth began chattering again as a gust of cold wind blew past. The cold wind felt like needles stabbing my whole body. Then all of a sudden I felt something nudge my arms away from my knees. I looked down and saw that the girl's pitbull was climbing into my lap, warming me up.

The girl chuckled. "Wow, she seems to really like you. May isn't the sweet to strangers."

I looked over over at her. "Her name is May?"

The girl nodded as she took a puff of smoke. "Yah, my parents named her that because she was born in May. They did the same with me, naming me April because I was born in that month." She blew out some smoke as she looked up at the sky. "Which I think is fucking stupid."

So, her name is April, alright. I began petting May as April continued to smoke. We both sat silently for a bit, just watching the rain. I didn't know a lot about April, but for some reason, I felt really comfortable with her. I looked over at her as she burned out her cigarette and stood up.

"I better get going before my mother leaves for work and I get fucking locked out again." April said as she stood up, pulling her dog off of me, against May's wishes. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Thanks for hanging out with me." I said, my smiling growing. "Hopefully we can do this again soon."

April looked down at me, a bit surprised at what I said. "You mean, just the two of us?"

I nodded and a blush crept on her face. She looked away as she played with the red tips of her hair.

"Uh y-yah, s-sure…" She stuttered from embarrassment. She just continued standing there as she played with her hair. Most of the boys were intimidated of her at school were intimidated by her, and the guys she hung out with, she only thought of them as companions, not really friends. She looked back at me and felt her heart began to beat faster. She looked away from me again, her blush darkening. Was she developing feelings? She never felt this way to any other guy before. I just asked her if we could hang out again, but because no one asked her that, it must've made her start to feel something. Was it love?

April cleared her throat and tried to hide her blush as she faced me again.

"I-If you want, I can get my parents to let me give you a ride before they have to leave."

I was a bit surprised at her question, but then smiled at her and was about to say something, when someone walked up to us.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm here to pick him up." A rough voice said.

My eyes widened and a shiver went down my spine. That voice, I knew that voice. I slowly looked over to the person who spoke and my eyes widened in horror. There, standing right next to me under an umbrella was James. He was looking down at me with cold dark eyes that made me paralyzed in fear.

April saw my expression and looked over at James. "Do you know this guy Lucifer?"

James looked over at her and smiled. "I'm Lucifer's doctor from the hospital. I got a call that he got last and I came to get him."

April glared at him, not buying. "If you are Lucifer's doctor, then why does he look petrified when he saw you?"

James smile fell a bit, his dark eyes staring at her, which she returned with a glare.

"He's just scared because he knows that he's in trouble for leaving the hospital, that's all." He then grabbed my arm and forced me up harshly, causing me to gasp in pain. May began barking aggressively at him as James began leading me away. "We should go now."

"Wait!" April called out to him. "What are you going to do with him?"

James stopped where he was and just stood there silently a bit, still holding onto a shell shocked me. He then slowly turned towards April with a dead expression but had dark eyes, darker than before.

"That's none of your business miss." He said, in a voice I never heard him speak in before. I've heard him angry before, but this...even if he wasn't showing it, he was furious. "Have a nice day."

He then dragged me away, leaving a concerned April standing there, holding back May as she tried to charge after him. James shoved me into his car and closed the door, then made his way to the driver seat. I wanted him terrified as he buckled his seatbelt and put the keys in the ignition.

"Put your seatbelt on." He said, not looking at me.

I did as he said and he began pulling out of the parking lot. For a while, the car ride was silent, I would just look at James, then away as my heartbeat grew faster by fright. How did he know where I was? Did Rika tell him? Is he going to hurt me?

"I'm really upset that you snuck out of the hospital Hikaru." I jumped a bit when I heard his voice. I slowly looked over at him from the window. I tried my hardest not to let him see that I was terrified. "I'm really glad that I got your friend Rika to tell me where you were, or you might've been out there for a lot longer." He looked over at me. "But because you left the hospital, you'll have to be punished. But don't worry," He gave me a dead eyed smile and faced the road again. "I won't make it that long."

I gulped, frightened at what he had planned for me.

* * *

James strapped down my arms to the metal table, then made me bite down on a leather strap. I stared up at him petrophile as he smirked down at me. I only remember him doing this once before, but I blacked out almost immediately.

James patted my chest as he walked over to his tool table. "Usually I would do some tests on you to see if I can cure whatever mental disease you have. But today…" He walked over to me with a syringe filled with some type of clear liquid. "This is just a punishment."

He grabbed a poll connected to a saline bag and rolled it up to me. He grabbed the needle, and began trying to find the vein in my arm, then without warning, he stuck the needle in my arm. I gripped the leather belt in my mouth and whined in pain as he taped it down. He then disconnected the tube from the saline bag and put the syringe to it.

"This is adrenaline, so you'll stay awake." His smirk grew dark. "I wouldn't want you to pass out."

He then injected the adrenaline into the tube that led to my body. I arched my back as it entered my body, screaming in pain, but it was muffled by the leather strap. My heart began beating extremely fast in my chest, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest any minute. I laid back down on the table and began panting, both from fright and the adrenaline.

James connected the tube back to the saline bag, then went back to his tool table. He looked at the monitor, seeing that my heart rate has skyrocketed. He just smirked and grabbed his ETC machine, then made his way back over to me.

"You know, I know how you feel, to be locked up in a mental hospital, people thinking you're crazy." He turned on the ETC machine and held up the rods. I looked up at him petrified, every time I breathed out I would tremble in fear. "I was admitted in a psychiatric hospital when I was around your age. I was diagnosed as a sociopath. At first I refused to believe them, but now…" He held the rods up to my head, his smirk widening. "I can see it."

He put the rods to my head, shocking me. My screams were muffled from the leather strap. I grabbed the straps holding my arms down as the pain from the electricity rushed through my body. After a couple seconds, which felt like forever, he moved the rods from my head. I took in a couple deep breaths, opening my eyes as the pain dulled. Then all of a sudden I felt my shirt being lifted up to my chest and before I could see what he was doing, I felt some boiling liquid get poured on my stomach. I threw my head back in and screamed as the boiling liquid burned my skin, leaving blisters. Tears began falling down my face from the intense pain.

I cried out in pain again as I felt him dump more boiling water on me, feeling the skin of my stomach start to break apart. James went up to me and leaned down next to my ear.

"I want the other side of you to come out." I glared at him as he leaned back away from my ear. "That's the only way you can stop your suffering."

I continued to glare at him as he walked away from me. When he was back at his tool table, I looked up at my left arm that was strapped down. I began trying to pull my arm free from the leather strap, but it was too tight around my wrist. I tried twisting my wrist to see if it would loosen, but the only thing that it did was burn my wrist.

I cursed under my breath as I tried pulling the strap again, hoping it would at least break off.

"There's no use trying." James said. "You won't be able to break out of those straps."

I looked over towards him with another glare, but it soon fell and my face went white when I saw he was holding up a large needle. He pushed some liquid out from the bevel of the needle. James looked over at me, smirking after seeing my expression. He walked up to me and held the needle up to my face. "This will definitely get your body going." He put a finger to his lips. "It's a secret, so I'm not going to tell you what it is."

I just watched him horrified as he grabbed my arm and held the needle up to it. I began squirming again, trying to break free, but it was futile. He pierced the needle into my arm and injected the unknown liquid into my body. I cried out in pain, clenching the leather strap in my mouth, feeling like my teeth would go through it any second.

My body felt like it was on fire, I screamed as the pain intensified, feeling as if my muscles and organs were melting, and then, everything dulled. I just laid there, my eyes glazed over.

For awhile, everything was a blur. I didn't feel anything he was during to me, which I was actually happy about. Then against my wishes, my body began to feel the pain again. I groaned as I griped the straps. Then all of a sudden, I heard the sound of the metal from the straps, and my right arm was free. I looked up and saw James freeing my left arm.

When both my arms were free, he took the strap out of my mouth and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. He then put his hand behind my back and helped me up on my feet. I grew relieved, thinking that he was done, but I was wrong.

He threw me on the ground, I gasped as the needle ripped out of my arm and my side hit hard on the concrete floor. I groaned in pain as I rolled onto my stomach, slightly crying in pain from the blisters on my stomach. I tried to get up, but my arms were too weak to lift myself up. After a bit, I could get up, but my arms were shaky, but before I could get to my feet, James put his foot on my back and slamming me back on my stomach, causing me to yelp. I clenched my fists and jaw as he kept his foot on me.

"I told you. All you have to do is get your other side to come out, and all of this can be over."

I didn't reply to him and began panting for air as he stepped harder on me. James growled when he knew I wasn't going to talk and got off of me and walked away. I heard water being turned on and hitting something metal, until it was filled up with enough water, I then heard his footsteps coming back towards me.

Freezing water then hit me in the face. I coughed and tried to shield the water from my face, but the hose's pressure was too strong.

"S...Stop!" I pleaded in between gasps. "P...Please!"

James just glared at me as he continued to spray me, then turned off the hose. I coughed and tried to regain my breath as James dropped the hose. He then walked over to me and grabbed my hair, then began dragging me. I would've fought back, but my body was too exhausted. He pulled me up to this metal tub and put me in front of it. He lifted up my head.

"Maybe this will get him out." He smirked. "A big tub of freezing cold water usually wakes everyone up."

After he said that, he dunk my head into the freezing cold water. The water was so cold that it felt like little needles stabbing my skin. I coughed, making bubbles come out of my mouth. After around ten seconds, James lifted my head out of the water. I coughed and gasped for air as James held me up by the hair.

"Does your other side want to come out yet?"

I just glared at him and spit in his face. James growled as he wiped his face.

"You little shit!"

He then dunked my head back in the water, keeping me under for almost a minute. My body reacted by trying to gasp for air, but all I got was a mouth full of ice cold water. He then pulled me out of the water and threw me to the side, then kicked me in the gut. I cried out in pain as he did it again, making me cough up blood.

"Come on, just come out already!" He yelled.

He then kicked me in the face. As I laid there panting, I felt something trickle down my nose and lip. I wiped some off with my finger and looked at it, seeing blood. That was the last thing to finally break me, and my eyes grew dark. I looked over at James and glared at him. When James saw my expression, he smirked.

"Finally, it's about time you came out."

I growled as I tried to get up, but James walked over to me and pushed me back down with his foot again.

"Hey, where are you going in such a hurry? Don't worry, I'll let you go soon."

He got off of me and made his way over to the counter. As I just laid there glaring at him, something shiny caught my attention on the floor. I looked over to it and saw that it was a scalpel. I looked over at James and saw that he was still distracted, then began crawling my way over to where the scalpel was. I bit my lip, trying not to make any noises from the pain. I winced as my blistered abdomen rubbed against the floor. When I finally made it to the scalpel, I grabbed it and stood up.

I looked over at James with a glare as I slowly began walking towards him. I gripped the scalpel in my hand and raised it up to stab him. But before I could, James turned around, threw the scalpel out of my hand and put a needle in my neck, injecting something into me, making everything go black.

* * *

My eyes twitched annoyed as the morning sun shined through the open crack of my curtains, hitting my face. I groaned and tried to face away from the light by rolling on my stomach, but I instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my whole body. I groaned out of pain and quickly rolled back on my back. I took in a sharp breath and let it out before looking down at my stomach.

I slowly lifted my shirt and saw that my whole stomach was wrapped in bandages. All the memories of what happened yesterday came back in my mind. I growled and put my arm over my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. But before I could drift off back to sleep, there was a knock at my door. The door opened and I heard footsteps walking towards me, I clenched my blanket, praying that it wasn't him.

"Hikaru, are you up?"

I released my grip on my blanket and I felt relieved, it was just Haley.

"How are you feeling? James told me that you got burned by water yesterday and he fixed you up then dropped you back off to your room where you slept for the rest of the day."

I just grumbled a reply as I just laid there. I then felt Haley put her hand on my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked. She waited for my answer and when I didn't reply she just patted my shoulder. "Well we're leaving in twenty minutes, so get ready."

She then left my room without another word. I just sighed as I removed my arms from my eyes. I then slowly got up, grunting from the pain. I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, but my hoodie was hanging on the bed stand. I didn't bother changing, so I just grabbed my hoodie and left my room.

I put my hoodie on and began making my way over to the dining hall. The bandages under my shirt were getting a bit uncomfortable from walking, but it's better than a shirt touch my bare skin.

I entered the dining hall, grabbed a tray of food and sat at an empty table. Moments later Rika sat down across from me, with a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Hikaru."

I glared at her, then looked back down at my muffin as I took off the paper.

"Wrong person." I grumbled.

Rika's smile faded and she looked at me. "Lucifer?" I didn't reply to her and began eating my muffin. "Where's Hikaru?"

"Recovering after what happened yesterday." I looked back at her with a glare. "Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I told you to come and get me, not to tell James to!"

Rika glared back at me. "Well I'm sorry, but when I was trying to sneak out of your window, that James guy stopped me. I told him what I was doing because he wouldn't leave me alone, and he offered to go. I didn't really know my way around Boston, so I let him go."

"You should've just went like I told you, or none of this would've happen!"

"What wouldn't have happened?" She asked.

"Nothing." I grumbled as I looked away from her.

Rika noticed a black, blue and a hint of yellow mark on my right cheek and a scab on my lip. "Lucifer...What happened to you yesterday?"

"Nothing." I repeated as I finished my muffin and stood up, making my way over to the trash can.

Rika got up with her tray in her hands and followed me. "By what your face looks like, it doesn't look like nothing."

We emptied our trays and put them in the bin with the other trays and left the dining hall. Our bags were already in the car waiting for us, so I began making my way outside, with Rika following me, trying to get my attention.

"Lucifer, tell me what's going on. Why is your face like that?"

"It's none of your business." I said, beginning to grow angry.

"Did someone hurt you while you were waiting for James?"

"Rika shut up." I growled, growing angrier.

"Did you hurt someone while waiting for James?"

I gritted my teeth." "Rika…"

"Or did you find out that…"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I threw my hand back, back handing her in the face.

Rika looked at me with a horrified look on her face as she held her hand on her cheek that I hit. A red mark began to form on her skin.

"Lucifer…"

"I told you to shut up! Stop trying to put your nose in my fucking business!" I yelled, then stormed out of the hospital.

Rika just stood there frozen, too much in shock to move as she rubbed her cheek, tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's happening to him?"

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter , I would like I say that I might most likely change the rating to MA, because torture and other etc I. The future. Anyway, I'm still contemplating if I should do it or not. But I'll deice for the next update, please F &R. HH1957**


	25. Family Reunion

A month has passed and the torture has been getting worse and worse. I feel like I can't grasp on reality anymore, none of this feels real. I'm just waiting to wake up from this horrid nightmare and be in my bed back at home, where none of this ever happened. But no matter how much I pray, it'll never happen.

I was sitting in class, bouncing my leg impatiently as I bit the top of my pen, trying to calm myself down. I've always had a bad temper, but ever since I came to Boston it's gotten a lot worse. Even the slightest thing a person did could set me off. I almost lost it at a guy who just accidently pronounced my name wrong and Rika had to hold me back before I could actually hurt him.

The only thing that did help with my anger was when I smoked or was when I was alone and I took it out when I got back at the hospital and trashed my room, then fixed it back up before the nurses would see when they did their usual checkups on the patients.

I looked up at the clock, we had five more minutes until class was over. I didn't want to go back to the hospital, I didn't want to see Dr. James and have him torture me again, so I told Haley that I had a club meeting until six so hopefully James will be off by that time.

I subconsciously moved my hand to my stomach and slightly winced. It still wasn't fully healed because James would use other methods to torture me, and sadly I don't think my stomach and chest will ever fully heal…

I quietly growled as I bit down on my pen harder, I put my free hand in my pocket and felt the box of cigarettes I stole from a store. Just a couple more minutes, then I could calm myself down with a cigarette. Then after that I could hang around the host club for a bit with Rika until we leave.

I looked over at Rika and saw that she was on her phone that she had hiding under her desk. Ever since that morning I hit her, she's been really scared to be around me when I'm angry. I don't know what came over me that day, but after being tortured for hours the previous day and with her keep pestering me to tell her what happened, I just snapped and slapped her. I tried to apologize multiple times to her, but she would just say that she was fine and go to her room. But even though she said she was fine, I knew she wasn't…

Finally the bell rang and it was time to go. I grabbed my bag and quickly left the classroom. I really need the let my anger out before I met up with Rika and the others because I didn't want to make a scene. I made my way outside then made my way to the back of the schools and I dropped my bag at the wall, pulling down my mask. I then took out a cigarette from the box in my pocket and lit it, taking in the hot bitter smoke. Almost immediately my anger vanished.

I sighed, blowing out smoke as I leaned on the wall. I looked down at the cigarette, I knew how bad these were for my health and was at first trying to find other ways to relieve my anger, by now I just didn't really care. Exercising also helped, but sometimes I just needed a little something else.

"I thought I would find you here."

I looked over to my left and was shocked to see Rika standing there.

"Rika, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for me at the host club because gardening club doesn't meet today?"

"I'm here to talk to you." She said almost in a toneless voice. "About what happened that morning a couple weeks ago."

I looked away from Rika and moved the cigarette backup to my mouth. "Yah...we do…"

She walked up to me and leaned up against the wall next to me as I took a puff of smoke. She gave me a small smirk.

"You got any more of those?" She said as she pointed to my cigarette.

I looked down at it then back at her, smiling when I understood that she was joking. Rika still didn't approve of me smoking, but she knew is she tried to force me to stop, that it would end with one of us hurt. Rika's smirk fell and she looked down.

"So, about that day…"

"I'm really sorry" I said as I watched the ashes fall from the bud of the cigarettes. "I don't know what came over me that day. You just kept questioning me because of my right cheek and I had a really hard night before that I just took it out on you." I looked up at her with an apologetic expression. "I'm really sorry."

Rika was a bit surprised by my apology. She knew I felt bad what I did, but she thought that I would think of me hitting her wouldn't be that big of a deal. She smiled, she was really happy that I actually felt bad.

Which was true, I did feel bad like I said, but I was also adding some additional emotion to it. Do I regret hitting her, yes I do. It was for a stupid reason why I did. Do I feel as bad as I say as I do, no. I'm mostly saying that so she will stay by my side and help me try and get Haruhi.

"So, what did happen to your face that day?" Rika asked. "If you mind telling me that is."

"Well it's because...it's because…." I sighed and took another drag of my cigarette. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now, but I'll tell you soon, I promise."

Rika nodded and looked out at the field. I took a couple more puffs of smoke then threw down the cigarette and put it out with my foot.

"Ready to go to the club?" I asked as I pulled my masked up.

"Hold up."

Rika reached into her backpack and began digging through it. I looked at her confused as she pulled out a spray bottle. She took the cap off and sprayed the liquid at me, which I recoiled away from.

"What are you doing?"

"Spraying you with perfume." She replied as she kept spraying me. "You smell like smoke."

She sprayed me a couple of more times than capped her perfume bottle. I grabbed my jacket and sniffed, making a disgusted face.

"I smell like a middle school girls' locker room."

She cocked an eyebrow. "You know what a middle school girls' locker room smells like?"

I glared at her. "Yah totally, I would always sneak in there." I said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprised, knowing Haruhi being there and all."

"I was being sarcastic you idiot." I scoffed. "And for your information, Haruhi wasn't at Ouran during middle school. She came on a scholarship during high school." I huffed and smoothed out my hoodie. "I said that because girls spray that shit all over themselves before and after gym class, like some guys do with Axe spray."

Rika took the cap off again and sniffed the perfume. "I don't think it smells that bad." She showed me the reddish orange bottle with pink letters. "It's Japanese Cherry Blossom."

"Where did you get that, Bed, Bath and Body Works?"

"...Maybe..?"

"Well unless the perfume has actual real cherry blossom petals from Japan, I won't like."

Rika rolled her eyes as she put her perfume away. "Well I'm sorry if I can't afford the expensive perfume with real petals, but at least it's keeping the stench of smoke off of you. Because it'll be hard to explain why you smell like smoke when you're supposed to get really sick easily."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Yah whatever." I grumbled. "Can we just go to the club now?"

Rika rolled her eyes as well, mocking me. "Fine, let's go."

I grabbed my bag and we made our way back inside the school. The host club technically didn't really have a club here in Boston, but they would hang out in an empty music room, which just like the old one, it didn't have any instruments. I asked why they didn't reopen the club here, which Kyouya replied by saying that it would be a little awkward opening a host club at a new school where people didn't know them. Also, their wounds were still fresh from Tamaki's death nine months ago, and they may even consider permanently shutting down the club because of his murder and my hospitalization.

We walked to the music room door and opened it. The host club stopped their conversation they were having and looked over at us. Honey smiled when he saw us.

"Rika-chan. Luci-chan!" My eye twitched as he made his way over to us. I hated when he called me Luci-chan, it sounded a lot like he was calling me the name Lucy. Which wasn't a bad name, it was just a girl's name. "You two finally made it. We've been waiting for you guys."

"Yah sorry we took so long, we had some things to take care of for some of our classes." I said, looking over towards the group sitting on the couch. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Kao-chan's parents and grandma are planning to come over this weekend to visit and were talking about what we could do."

My face immediately paled and my eyes grew. "Parents and grandma..?"

Honey's smile fell when he saw my expression and he looked at me concerned. "Luci-chan, are you ok?"

"Uh yah…" I said, stumbling back a couple steps. "I'm fine."

"Lucifer..?" Rika asked, noticing that I was acting strange.

"I just need to sit down I think..."

I walked over to an empty couch and sat down. Rika sat down next to me as Honey got us some water. We thanked him and he took his seat next to Mori.

I held my glass with both my hands, trying my best to keep my hands from shaking. I gulped and looked over at Kaoru, trying my best to keep my composure.

"So, uh...why are your parents and grandma coming to visit?" I asked.

Kaoru sighed and leaned in the couch. "They have to go to New York Monday so they're planning to visit me in Boston on Saturday before they fly to New York."

"You don't seem pretty happy about it." Rika said.

Kaoru huffed, blowing his bangs out of his face. "I'm happy that my parents are coming. The thing I'm not excited about is seeing my grandma. I know she is going to bring up something about Hikaru."

I made a grunt in agreement, our grandmother loved getting on our nerves and to toy with us so I wouldn't be surprised if she brought me up. But who knows, maybe she'll be civil for once in her life and won't. But I highly doubt that.

"Um, so what do you plan to do with them while they're in town?" I asked.

"They first want to catch up with me and the host club and then we're going to go wander around Boston."

"Oh…"

We just sat there awkwardly for a bit as silence surrounded us. Haruhi looked over at Kaoru and nudged him with her elbow. He huffed again and looked back over at us.

"So, would you two like to meet them and hang out with us this Saturday? My parents will be happy to meet you."

I gave him a smile. "We're really sorry, but we…"

"Would love to meet your parents."

My smile fell and I looked over at Rika with a horrified look as she smiled at them. What was she doing? She knows that if I see my parents my cover could be blown.

"Rika!" I hissed into her ear. "What are you doing?!"

"What time should we be there?" Rika asked, ignoring me.

"Around noon, that should be around the time my parents should arrive."

Rika's smile brightened. "Great, we'll be there."

"Rika!" I hissed again, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me with some force. "What are you doing?! I'm not going to his apartment tomorrow!"

She smirked at me, which made me grow even more angrier. "What's wrong Lucifer, you don't seem very happy about seeing Kaoru's parents. That's a bit rude."

"You don't want to meet Kao-chan's parents?"

I looked over at the club members and my expression turned sullen. I sighed and placed my cup on the table before leaning back. "It's not that, it's just…" I looked back at them, trying my best to bull shit a story. "It's just I'm not good at meeting parents. I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of your parents."

"You won't have to deal with that, my parents aren't really the judgmental type. But my grandma on the other hand well, she's a different story." Kaoru said, grabbing his drink from his table.

"Still, I'm not sure..."

Rika smiled innocently at them again. "Don't worry, I promise we'll be there."

My eye twitched in annoyance as I rubbed my temple, feeling a headache coming on. I didn't understand why Rika was doing this.

"Hey Luci-chan?"

"What?" I grumbled.

"Do you dye your hair?"

I moved my hand away from my eyes and looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"Your hair," he said while pointing to my hair, "do you dye it?"

"Yah I do, why do you ask?"

"I can see some light brown, almost blonde in your hair."

"What?!"

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened the camera, and to my horror Honey was right. My hair was still dark, but it has lightened up the last time I retouched it nine months ago. By the end of the school year it'll be back to its natural color for sure.

Honey smiled. "Your natural hair is kinda like Kao-chan's isn't it?"

Everyone turned their attention towards me, I tried to hide my hair in my hood before anyone would notice, but I only got half my bangs stuffed in my hood when they spotted it.

"Yah he's right." Haruhi said, looking away from my hair. "So, you actually have light brown then?"

I gulped and clenched the hood of my hoodie. "Um...no I don't."

She blinked confused. "Oh, then what's your natural hair color?"

"Yah Lucifer?" Rika smirked as she leaned closer to me. "What's your natural hair color?"

"My natural hair color?" I gulped again, feeling my hands get cold. I know this is something stupid to be worried about, but being in my situation I have the right to be!

"Lucifer?"

"Light blonde!"

The club was a bit taken aback by my sudden outburst, while Rika tried her hardest to hold back her laughter. I pinched the bridge of my nose, I really got to stop shouting out answers without thinking. It's going to get me killed.

"Light blonde?" Kaoru asked, as if he was unsure if I was telling the truth.

"Yah light blonde...that's a real hair color, right?" I asked leaning over to Rika.

Rika shrugged. "I don't know, I guess."

I huffed and began making up a story about my hair off the top of my head. "When I lived in Australia I would go to the beach a lot to clear my head from all the drama at home. I would swim, tan, hell I would even pretend to be a lifeguard trainee so I can get out of the house."

"But what about your mask?" Honey asked. "You can't wear your mask in the water, won't you get sick if you don't wear your mask?"

"To be honest I just wanted to get out of the house so badly that I didn't really care. Also, I had special medication that helped my immune system so I wouldn't get sick so easily, so I didn't need the mask."

"So why didn't you just stay on the medication?" Kaoru asked somewhat curtly. "Seems a lot better than wearing the mask all the time."

I glared at him, pretend to be offended by his comment. "Well I would like to, but I can't right now because it wouldn't be safe to mix it with the medication I'm taking for my bipolar disorder."

Kaoru glared back at me and we soon found ourselves in a staring contest with each other. It felt like we were the only two there as we stared each other down, feeling a static of hatred between us. I didn't hate him, but I could tell that he didn't like me, or at the very least he didn't trust me.

"Mixing medication can be very dangerous if they don't mix well with one another." Kyouya said, making Kaoru and I break eye contact to look over to him. "People can die of an overdose of mixing the wrong medications because the interactions could cause too much of one drug to remain in their system."

"Hmpth." I sneered. Kaoru glared back over at me where I just gave him a smug look as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into the couch. "Told you so."

"Anyways," Kaoru huffed, looking away from me, "like I said, be at my apartment by noon." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote something down. "Here's my address. If you have any trouble finding it just call anyone one of us." He handed the slip to Rika. "We all live at the same complex."

Rika smiled and nodded as she folded up the paper. "Thanks, I promise we'll be there." My smug expression fell and glared over at Rika as she continued. "I can't wait to meet your family."

"Rika." I said firmly, making her look over at the club. "Haley texted me. She's here early."

"Oh." She said a bit surprised, she looked back over at the club. "Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow."

I didn't say anything as the club said goodbye to us and I just grabbed my bag then we left the music room. Rika sighed and threw her back over her shoulder.

"I'm surprised Haley is here. She's an hour and a half early."

I suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing Rika to bump into my back. Rika stepped away from me and walked to my side.

"Lucifer?" She looked at my face and saw that my bangs were covering my eyes, giving off a dark aura. "Lucifer?"

When she reached out to touch my shoulder, I suddenly grabbed her arm and pinned her up against the wall as I stared down at her with a dark glare.

"You fucking bitch!"

"Lucifer?" Rika tried to get out of my grip, but I was too strong. "What are you doing? You're scaring me."

"After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me?! Telling Kaoru that we're going to visit my parents! I thought we were friends?!"

Rika glared back at me. "This is payback for hitting me last month."

"I should hit you again for this!" I growled.

"Fuck you!" She hissed through her teeth, still trying to get out of my grip. "Let me go, you're hurting me."

I tightened my grip around her wrists, making her yelp as I leaned my face closer to her's. "Well, because you wanted to have your revenge, our plan here in Boston is now over!"

"Our plan?" She scoffed. "I didn't even want to come to Boston in the first place, and your plan probably isn't ruined. You've been able to hide your identity from the host club this long, so it won't be that hard."

That's different." I let go of Rika and walked a couple steps back. "This is my family. They've been with me ever since I was born." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm still really surprised Kaoru isn't even slightly suspicious after the many times I slipped up."

"See." Rika said, trying to reassure me. "You said that Kaoru is the person that was closest to you and he can't even guess that it's you after all the times you slipped up. And your parents and grandma were always away right? So, if Kaoru can't recognize you, they definitely won't."

"I don't know. With all four of them in the same room as me and one of them notices something about me and they tell each other about it, they might figure out that I left the hospital back home to come to Boston and they'll force me back home." I growled and kicked the wall. "Damn it, Fuck!"

"Look I'm sorry." Rika sighed. "I guess I was just too focused on getting revenge that I wasn't thinking about how badly this will affect you if they do find out about you." She ran hand through her hair and let out a huff. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, I know what you can do!" I hissed, glaring back at her. She looked up at me as I marched up at her. "You're going to buy me hair dye so when we meet my parents tomorrow they won't notice my natural hair color is coming back."

"But, what about Haley? Isn't she picking us up early?"

I shook my head. "Nope, she still picking us up at six. Which gives us enough time to walk over to the store, get some hair dye, and come back."

Before Rika could protest I grabbed her wrist then began dragging her down the hall. "Let's go."

"Lucifer, wait!" She tried to get out of my grip. "You're hurting my arm, slow down!"

I just ignored her as I continued dragging her down the hallway, and out of the school grounds. Then made our way to the closest hair store.

* * *

"What the hell?! How can this store not have any natural hair dye?!"

I picked up a box of red hair dye and pushed a couple boxes to the side to see the boxes in the back, but I still couldn't any natural hair dye. I growled and threw the box with the others. "Damn it. What am I going to do now?!"

Rika noticed a box of bleach next to her, then looked back at me as I went back to trying to find a natural hair dye. She grabbed the box of bleach and looked at it.

"I think I might have an idea." I looked away from the boxes and looked over at her, noticing the box of bleach in her hand. I raised an eyebrow at her as if I didn't get what she was implying. She huffed and held up the box again. "How about, because there isn't any natural colors, we dye your hair an unnatural color."

I looked at the box of bleach again, biting the bottom of my lip unsure. "I don't know, I don't really want to do anything too outlandish."

"Then we don't have to do a bright color." Rika said as she walked over and picked up a box of hair dye and showed it to me. "After midnight blue, it's still blue but it's really dark that not a lot of people will take notice." I took the box from her and looked at it, still unsure. "I can also dye it for you if you want, my mom used to be a hairstylist and she taught me some stuff, what do you say?"

I stayed silent for a bit longer. Then looked up at her. "Alright, I'll try it."

Rika smiled. "Great! She grabbed a couple bottled and boxes from the shelf and ran down the aisle. "Come on, let's go!"

I sweat dropped and slowly began following her. "What did I get myself into?"

* * *

It was later that day and we were in my room back at the hospital. Rika was in the bathroom getting the supplies ready while I sat on my bed waiting, looking at my hair while I held a couple pieces in between my fingers. I still felt unsure about dying it a color that was unnatural, but I had to get rid of my natural hair color that was starting to come back. At least we weren't dying it a flamboyant color that would make me stand out in a crowd. We're also lucky that today that the hospital was having a crazy hair day today, which means it wouldn't be suspicious why my hair randomly turned blue.

I sighed and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I ran hand through my hair. I looked over to my nightstand next to me and saw the framed picture of the host club that I had brought with me to the hospital. I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the photo of us as I laid back down on the bed.

The photo was taken was taken a few months before Tamaki's death, the beginning of our second year. He stood in the center as always with Kyouya right beside him. Kaoru and me were to his right, while Mori was behind us. Honey was in front of Kyouya and Haruhi was in front of us. But the thing that I noticed was that when everyone else was doing something else with their hands like a wave or a peace sign, I noticed that I was doing something completely different. One of my arms were wrapped around Haruhi's neck protectively as if someone was going to try and steal her from me.

I've always been over protective, but that's because I really care about her and I don't want her to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt and I wasn't there to protect her…

"Lucifer!" Rika called from the bathroom, breaking me out of my thought. "It's ready."

I took one last look at the photo then placed it back on the nightstand before getting up, then making my way over to the bathroom.

Rika looked over at me as she put her gloves on. "Hurry up and take your shirt off."

I blinked at her confused. "Why?"

"Because the bleach and dye will ruin your shirt, which we don't want to happen."

"But won't the bleach irritate my skin?"

"We'll put a towel around your neck so you'll be fine." She pointed to my shirt. "Shirt, off, now."

I sighed as Rika turned away to grab the bowel and I did as she said and took off my shirt. When she turned back and faced me, she froze when she saw me, almost dropping the bowel of bleach in the process. I could feel her eyes on my body, and see the blush forming on her cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Her blush darkened when she noticed she was staring at my body and looked down at the bowel as she began to stir the content inside of it. "N-Nothing, it's no-nothing."

I looked at myself in the mirror to see what the big deal was and was actually shocked at what I saw as well. I've always been somewhat fit, but now I was actually muscular, and probably if I didn't have the around my abdomen I most likely would have ab lines. Imari had suggested that I got to the gym at the hospital to let off some steam, which I did. It hasn't really been working on controlling my temper, but working out has been really toning up my body, which is also good.

"Alright, let's get started." I looked away from the mirror and over at Rika as she walked over to a chair that she had in the middle of the bathroom. "Sit."

I did as she said and sat down in the chair. She placed a towel around my neck then put the brush up to my hair.

"Ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Yah, I'm ready."

Rika began applying the bleach to my hair, which ment there was no turning back now. After a couple of minute bleaching, I could feel my scalp start to burn and itch. I bit my lip and begin bouncing my leg, trying best to ignore it as she continued with my hair.

She soon was done and put the bowel down on the counter. "All done." Rika said as she was taking off her gloves. "You'll keep the bleach in your hair for about twenty minutes and we'll wash it out. Then we'll dye your hair."

I huffed and leaned back in my chair. "Alright."

For the next twenty minutes, I sat there on my phone while Rika was getting the dye ready. I was stalking the host club's social media profiles out of boredom. They all had their profiles on public because Kyouya made us, so it wasn't that hard. Kyouya, Mori, and Honey's were pretty boring, just pictures of them or what they were doing. The only pictures that I actually liked were the ones Haruhi and Kaoru were in, and a thing that caught my eye on Kyouya's profile was that he either edited or deleted photos with just us two, or with him, Kaoru and I. The photo that he still had up that I were still in were host club photos with Tamaki. He probably didn't want to edit me out because he didn't want risking ruining the photo. But other than those, I didn't care about the other things they posted.

But Haruhi and Kaoru's profiles on the other hand did interest me. I scrolled through their profiles, scanning each post to see if something would catch my eye, and soon something did.

On Haruhi's profile, I noticed that she hasn't deleted any of the photos of us together, which really surprised me. She even posted pictures of us together recently, saying that she missed the old me and wished nothing like this happened. I looked at some of her other recent posts and saw that "Lucifer" was in them with her too, and what the cation said made my heart flutter.

 _~Love him~_

I know that she most likely meant a love for a friend, but I could change that. A dark smirk formed on my face as I stared at the photo. Yes, I will change that.

"Alright, let's was the bleach out of your hair." I looked up from my from my phone and looked over at Rika, who noticed my smirk. "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I'm just happy about dying my hair." I said as I put my phone in my pocket and stood up. "That's all."

Rika cocked an eyebrow at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything and began washing the bleach out of my hair. After what felt like forever of painful scrubbing she finally washed all the bleach out off from my hair and blow dried it.

"Alright." Rika said as she put the blow dryer down. "I'll go put on another pair of gloves and then we'll get to dying your hair."

I gave her a nod as she walked away, then turned to the mirror to look at myself in the mirror, where I was really surprised at how my hair turned out. My hair which was once dark was now light blonde. About a shade or two lighter than Tamaki's.

I ran my hand through my hair, still really amazed at how it turned out. I couldn't even see a speck of dark in my hair. Maybe this might actually work.

Rika walked back to me and picked up the bowel of blue hair dye. "Alright, let's start dying your hair."

I sat back down in my chair and readjusted the towel around my neck as Rika began applying the dye to my hair. The dye felt a lot better on my scalp then the bleach, it actually felt kinda soothing. After about a few minutes, she finished applying all the dye to my hair, then ran her hands through it to spread it through more evenly.

"Ok, we'll wash this out of your hair in about thirty minutes, then we'll dry it out and you'll be done."

I nodded and Rika walked away so she could began cleaning up. While I waited for my hair, I went back to stalking Haruhi's profile, and screenshotting really cute pictures of her, so I could add them to her little shrine. Hopefully Kaoru won't be in the computer lab when I have to print them out. I've almost been caught a couple times by him, but I've lucky enough to hide them before he could see them. But I wonder why he's always he's in the computer lab when I am? Does he suspect something of me? I haven't done anything suspicious that could've made him suspicious of me, could I?

The timer from Rika's phone broke me out of my thought, has it really been thirty minutes? I guess browsing through Haruhi's profiles again made time go by fast.

Rika walked up to me and took the towel off my shoulders. "Alright, let's wash your hair now."

She took me back over to the sink and washed my hair until the water turned from dark blue back to clear. She then dried it with a towel and blow dried, running her hands through my hair to keep the style of my hair.

"And done." She said as she turned off the blow dryer.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and grew amazed at how well the color turned out. It was a dark shade of blue that kinda resembled the midnight sky. When I first dyed my hair dark ash it had a bluish tint to it, but nothing like this. I've never dyed my hair any color outside a natural color...and I actually like it.

"So how do you like it?" Rika asked, breaking me out of my thought.

I looked over at her. "Yah, I actually like it a lot."

She smiled at me as wrapped the cord around the blow dryer. "Good, I'm glad you like it."

I looked back at myself in the mirror, running my hand through my newly dyed blue hair. Hopefully they won't be able to recognize me when I have my mask on, or I'll be in some deep shit.

* * *

It was the next day and we were getting ready to go over to Kaoru's apartment to meet my parents and grandma. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection, fixing everything about my appearance that I thought could give them a clue that it was me. I also decided to change up my outfit a bit. Instead of wearing my signature red hoodie, I wore a sleeveless black hoodie over a white shirt with black ripped jeans and black combat boots.

I bit my lip as I adjusted my jacket, still unsure about the whole plan. "Hopefully this works." There was then a knock at my door, which made me turn to look over at it. "Come in."

The door opened and Rika walked into my room, a smile on her face. When I saw it was her I went back to looking at my appearance.

"Are you ready to go?" Rika asked.

"Almost." I said. "I just feel like I'm missing something."

She winked at me. "I think I got something for you." She walked out of my room and came back moments later with her hands behind her back. "Sit down."

I did as she said and sat down on my bed. She then walked over to me and put whatever was behind her back on my head.

"There."

She took a step away from me and I looked at the mirror, seeing that she had put a black beanie on my head, where it still showed my bangs.

"I think that completes the outfit."

I got up and walked over to the mirror, then took out my mask from my pocket and put it on. I looked at my reflection and saw that I almost looked like a totally different person.

"Wow." I said in total shock. "I can't believe how different I look."

"Yah I know." Rika said, walking up next to me. "I almost can't believe it as well."

I continued to look at my reflection in amazement, slowly a dark smirk began to spread across my face.

"This might actually work."

* * *

When it was time to leave, Rika and I snuck out of my window and took a bus to the apartment complex the host club lived at. We walked up the stairs to the apartment complex and found Kaoru's apartment number by using the address that he gave us.

"This is apartment." Rika said, looking up from the crumpled up piece of paper in her hand at the door. "Apartment 307."

I gulped and pushed the doorbell, hearing the chimes echo through the apartment. A few seconds later, we heard footsteps from inside make their way towards the door and soon the door opened, revealing Kaoru, who actually looked happy to see us, which surprised me.

"Rika, Lucifer you made just in time." Kaoru smiled. "My family is just about to be here." His smile somewhat faltered when he noticed my hair, he cocked an eyebrow at it. "You dyed your hair."

"Oh, yah I did." I said, playing with the tips of my bangs nervously. "The hospital was having a hair styling day for the patients and I thought why not change it up a bit." I lied.

Kaoru nodded as if he believed me, then smiled at me again. "Well it looks good on you. Come in."

I eyed him a bit suspicious as we entered his apartment, he must be in a good mood he's never nice to me, but why would he he be in a good mood? Is it because of mom and dad visiting? That could be it, but grandma's also visiting which would make him angry like it did when we were talking about her yesterday.

"Well you're in a good mood today Kaoru." I said, put my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

"Yah." He said as he led us through his living room. "I guess I'm just a little excited about my parents visiting after nine months. Hopefully my grandma doesn't ruin it."

I huffed, yah I hope so too. We entered the kitchen where the host club was sitting at the extended dining with a few extra chairs for us and my family.

"Rika-chan, Luci-chan!" Honey greeted, making me twitch in annoyance as he hopped off his chair and ran up to us. "You guys made it."

"Yah we made it." I said through gritted teeth, doing my best to not sound vexed. "Cause I'm so excited to meet his family." I looked away from the group as I grumbled under my breath. "Even though it's my family too."

"What?"

I looked back at them and smiled. "Nothing."

He looked up and saw my hair, his smile growing. "I really like what you did with your your hair Luci-chan."

My eye twitched again. "Thanks, Honey, that's really nice of you."

We took our seat at the dining table and Honey pushed a cake box towards Rika and me.

"Would you two like some cake? We got vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."

Rika looked at the box and smiled. "I'll take a chocolate cake, thanks."

Honey handed her, her cake then looked over at me, which I just held up my hand to him.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Why don't you try one of the cakes Lucifer. They're some of the best in the country. I highly doubt you've tried something like this before." Kyouya said, looking up from the book he was reading.

I glared at him. "I'll have you know that I have tried this bakery before when my parents imported a cake for me for my birthday when I was younger."

Kyouya gave me a smug chuckle before looking back at his book. "Yah, I highly doubt that."

I glared harder at him as I stuck up my nose at him, turning away from him.

"Hey, that's funny." Kaoru said, making all of us turn to him. "That story is very similar to mine and Hikaru's ninth birthday, which was when we were really into that show Cake Boss so our parents imported a big cake from him and flew him and his team out for us for our birthday party."

I laughed nervously as I played with the strings of my hoodie. "Yah, how funny."

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door, averting everyone's attention away from me, making me sigh in relief.

"That must be my parents." Kaoru said as he got up.

He left the kitchen. And made his way over to the front door. Within moments I could hear them talking in the other room, as they began making their way to the kitchen I gulped and it suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. Immediately as my parents and grandma walked into the room, my heart began beating fast as I gulped again. Mom and dad greeted everyone while grandma just hung out in the back with her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at us. Mom was mostly catching up with Haruhi, probably because she was the only girl in the host club and loved doting over her.

After mom was done catching up with Haruhi, she noticed Rika and I sitting there, she smiled at us.

"So, you two must be Lucifer and Rika?" She walked up to us and shook our hands. "I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin, it's nice to finally meet you two. Kaoru's told us a lot about you both."

That actually shocked me, I didn't know Kaoru was talking about us. I'm pretty sure that it wasn't all good, but it was still really shocking. Before I could even say anything, Rika began speaking.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hitachiin. I'm a huge fan." Rika smiled.

My mom giggled at her in excitement. "Are you now?"

I stared at Rika in disgust as she continued to speak to my mom.

"Yes, I especially loved your latest summer collection. I really wanted to buy a blue, teal ombre sundress and I tried to save up all my money to get it, but sadly they were taken out of stores before I had even gotten half the money for the dress because the summer was over."

"Aw, that's too bad, I can't even imagine how devastated you were after all that work you did to try and get it." A small smile returned to my mother's face and she winked at Rika. "Maybe I can pull some strings for you."

Rika's face lit up, she bit the inside of her cheeks so she wouldn't squeal. She then took a deep breath to calm down before speaking again. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem dear, anything for my sons' friends."

Rika noticed that I haven't said anything and I was sitting in my chair awkwardly. Rika looked back at my mom, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. "Lucifer's a bit shy, so I'm helping him introduce himself."

Mom smiled at me. "Hello Lucifer, how are you?"

I gulped as our eyes met, my heart began pounding in fear. "I-I'm great." I said trying my best to hide my real voice with an Australian accent. "H-How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking dear."

We then sat there for a bit, an awkward silence began to surround us. I looked from mom, to dad, to grandma. I was really glad that none of them noticed that it was me, especially with my mom so close to me. I guess the disguise worked.

Kaoru cleared his throat to clear the awkwardness. "So...How about we all move to the living room, there's more room there."

Everyone got up from their seats who were sitting and made their way to the living room where we all sat down on a couch, while grandma took a seat in a chair, crossing her legs.

"Seriously Kaoru, you don't have refreshment for your guests? Don't you know how to host?" She complained.

Kaoru looked over at her. "We're going out soon, so I thought there was really no point."

Grandma scoffed. "Really? Well I shouldn't be surprised."

"Mother, please." Mom said, trying to get grandma to stop.

"And what's with all the pictures." Grandma said disgusted. "I can't believe after everything he did you still have pictures of him."

"Mother that's enough!"

I looked around the room to see what grandma was talking about and saw that to my surprise that Kaoru had picture of both of us on his wall. I thought that he would have thrown all my photos out, or at least have put them away. I never would've thought he would hang up pictures of me, especially after what I did.

"Well I'm sorry Yuzuha, but if I were him. I wouldn't have pictures up of my twin brother who brutally murdered one of their best friends." I rolled my eyes, I didn't "brutally murderer" him. Grandma leaned back in her chair as she continued. "I always knew something was wrong with that one ever since he was little." She grumbled. "Look where he is now, in a hospital full of crazy people. But I guess that's where he belongs."

Mom glared at grandma as her jaw tightened in anger. "Mother, I would appreciate if you would stop talking bad about my son, and we can all start having a decent conversation!"

An awkward silence filled the room after mom's outburst. I could see that Kaoru was embarrassed, his face was bright red and he had his arms crossed over his chest, slouching down on the couch. If I could be completely honest, I could feel my own face turning hot.

Mom took a deep breath to calm herself down, then looked back over at Kaoru with a smile. "So Kaoru, how are you guys liking Boston?"

"Umm…" Kaoru said, clearing his throat as he sat up. "We're having fun, at first I was a little home sick, but I'm doing a lot better now. But I also can't wait to go home if I can be completely honest."

Mom giggled. "I completely understand."

While everybody was catching up, Rika and I were just sitting there, listening to their conversation. It kinda hurt me that I couldn't jump into the conversation about our past and laugh along with the memory, because I'm supposed to be a different person. I just had to sit there, pretending to not know what they were talking about.

After a bit, I soon grew kinda bored of listening and just looked around the room, tapping my foot that was crossed over with my other one to a song in my head.

"Lucifer, what do your parent do?"

I looked back over towards the group, blinking in confusion at my mom smiling at me. "Huh?"

"What do your parents do for a living?" She asked again.

"Oh...uh…" I never really thought of a backstory for my parents besides the one I told Kevin. I guess I could use that one, then think of more things if I had too. "My parents are executives for the Morningstar vegetarian company."

"Oh, I've heard of that company. A lot of people at my company talk about how good the food is. It's really popular."

"Thanks…" I looked over at Kaoru. "Where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

I nodded and got up, then began following his directions. As I made it to the door of the bathroom, another room caught my attention. The door next to me, straight ahead was just opened ajar. I let go of the door knob to the bathroom door and made my way over to the other door.

I slowly opened the door to see that it revealed Kaoru's room. I looked back in the direction of the living room to see if the coast was clear and when I saw that it was, I slipped into the room. I quietly closed the door, then looked around the room. It was pretty clean, besides some scattered clothes on the floor, which kinda surprised me because when we lived together, he always complained about me leaving my clothes everywhere, talk about a pot calling the kettle black.

What also surprised me was that there were two beds. That's right, I forgot that we all planned to go to Boston to surprise Haruhi and Tamaki. But we couldn't do that because of that night…

I sighed, brushing a couple strands of hair out of my face when I noticed out of the corner of my eye a picture frame on the drawer next to his bed. I walked over to it and was stunned to see that it was a picture of Kaoru, Haruhi, and...me…

I picked up the photo to take a closer look at it. It was taken when we were up in the mountains on our class trip. Why does he have this? Last time he visited me at the hospital he looked like he didn't even want to see me. But he has pictures of us all over his apartment...I don't get it...but, I'm actually really happy that he still cared for me, even though I've become this monster…

I bit my lip, holding back tears as I continued looking at the picture, not noticing the door opening behind me.

"Hmm, I don't think you're in the restroom Lucifer."

I jumped from fright by the sudden voice and turned around to see my grandma leaning on the door with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking at me. Why is she smirking at me?!

"S-Sorry." I stuttered as I put the picture back down on the drawer. "I saw something that caught my attention and had to see what it was. I'll leave now."

I went to the door to leave, but grandma wouldn't move. She just continued to stand there, there smirking at me.

"Um, you're blocking the door." I said.

"I know you from somewhere." She said, ignoring what I said.

I could feel my heart began to pound in my chest. "Huh?"

She got up from the door and walked up closer to me. "I've seen you from somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it." She looked up at my face. "Those eyes are extremely familiar."

I glared at her. "I've never seen you before in my life before today. Now if you don't mind, I would like to leave."

But before I could take another step, grandma put a hand on my chest, stopping me again.

"I don't think so." She snickered. I huffed and glared at her. "What?"

"Why are you hiding your face with that mask? Seems a little suspicious to me."

"I have a weak immune system, that's why I wear the mask. I'm not trying to hide anything."

"That's bull and I know it." She looked at my mask and began reaching up at it. "Who are you?"

Before she could touch the straps of my mask, I grabbed her wrist and gave her a cold glare.

"Don't touch my fucking mask!" I hissed through my teeth.

Instead of being intimidated, grandma's smirk just widened as I let go of her wrists.

"Ooh, scary." My glare hardened as she snickered. "Son, I've met florist more frightening than you, and they're all old ladies." She began tapping a finger on her chin in thought. I could feel myself began to sweat from begin nervous, wearing a lot of layers today was not a good idea. I gulped and clenched my hands into fists, trying my best not to show that I was nervous.

"I have a feeling that I knew you when you were little, and when you were in grade school, and in middle school, and in high…"

"What do you want?!" I shouted, interrupting her mid-sentence.

Grandma walked closer to me until she was right up to my face. "You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do."

I gulped as she walked away from me and left the room. When the door closed I let out a breath that I was holding in. I leaned up against the one of the bed stands as I put a hand on my head, feeling that it was somewhat sweaty, hopefully it wasn't that noticeable. Grandma didn't know who I was, but she knows me from somewhere, and now she's not going to stop until she finds out who I am. I told Rika this was a bad idea!

I took a deep breath before standing up and leaving Kaoru's room. I fixed my hoodie and walked down the hall to the living room where everyone else was.

"There you are Lucifer." Kaoru said. I looked up and saw that everyone was in front of the door getting ready to go. "We were waiting for you. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh...yah…" I nodded as I walked up to them. "Let's go."

* * *

For the past couple hours, we explored the city of Boston with my parents and grandma. Taking pictures, going into shops, etc. I tried my best to have fun, but it was really hard for me to because I was too worried about my grandma. She kept watching my every move as if she was waiting for me to slip up, which I think she was. No matter what, I did she wouldn't take her eyes off me, and it was starting to creep me out.

We stopped at a convenience store to pick some food and drinks for a hike we all were gonna go on. I placed a water bottle and a bag of chips on the counter with everybody else's who had their items. I sighed and leaned on the counter, drumming my fingers on the counter as I waited for everybody else.

"Hey Lucifer?"

I looked over to my left and saw my grandma looking down at the bottom section of the front snack counter. I groaned as I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"What do you want now?" I ask, not interested.

"What type of pickle should I get? There's dill, hot, sweet, garlic."

"Why do I care which pickle you get. Just pick whatever one you want." I said as I took out my phone and looked down at it.

Grandma looked over at me and smirked. "Well, I just wanted your opinion, because I just know how much you love pickles."

My eyes widened and I slowly looked back over at her. "What did you say?"

She picked up one of the pickles and her smirk grew. "I just know who you love pickles. Especially the smell right, I know that's your favorite part."

I just stood there horrified, how, how did she find out? Grandma just walked by me and patted me on the back.

"I think I'll just get dill. I'm not feeling that adventurous today."

As she walked away I just continued to stand there horrified. She found me out, she's going to tell, everyone about me and I'll have to return home and suffer back in the hospital there.

B-But what if she's just playing with me like she's always done before, and she doesn't know I'm here in Boston. But then, how did she know about me not liking pickles.

I looked over at Haruhi who was grabbing her drink from the refrigerator. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists in anger as I looked back over at my grandma with a furiously crazed stare. I'm not going back, and if I have to hurt someone to stay here. I'll do it.

* * *

We were on our hike on a trail outside of Boston, but this time instead of my grandma watching my every move, I was watching hers. I was in the back of the group, watching her as if I was a predator watching their prey. After about an half an hour of hiking we finally reached our destination. Mom sighed happily at the scenery at the top of the hill that showed the whole city of Boston.

"Wow, this is beautiful. Not a European nature tour, but this was really nice."

"Yah, it's a lot prettier when it's sunset. But I enjoy it either way." Kaoru said, he looked over at grandma. "Grandma, are you sure you're not hot in that? It's almost ninety degrees."

Grandma just chuckled as she adjusted her biker jacket. "I'm completely fine, this is nothing compared to what I've faced before."

Kaoru sweat dropped, but soon shrugged it off. He pointed over to an open picnic table slightly in the distance. "We should start set up lunch, I think everyone's a little hungry after the hike."

"You guys go ahead." Grandma said as she walked up to the edge of the hill, looking at the view. "I'm going to take this view in for a bit longer."

"Alight, just meet us at the tables then." Mom said.

The group then began making their way to the tables, and I was about to follow them, but I soon stopped.

 _This your chance!_

 _You can get rid of her now when they're distracted!_

 _No one is looking!_

I turned back towards her and saw that she still had her back towards me. I then quietly began walking up behind her, trying my hardest not to let the dirt crunch under my boots. I raised my arms up, then looked behind me to see if everyone else was distracted, they were.

I looked back at my grandma, a dark smirk spreading across my face.

 _Have fun burning in hell you old bitch!_

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the three almost four month long wait, I've been super busy...and lazy over the summer. I'm Hamlet and learning the lines are killing me because it's not just different English, I've been learning how to drive, which is pretty fun, when you don't think how dangerous it is.** **Mid July my dog Keiko passed away and I was too sad to write for awhile and then I went on vacation so I tried to write then, but we drove too much.**

 **So I hope this super longer chapter makes up for this long wait. And there might be another long wait because I am doing the play, I'm really sorry. After October 14 will probably be when normal updates will be back again. Senior year is kinda starting off kinda rough, but hopefully it'll smooth out. I highly doubt it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	26. You've Always Been Like This

My hands were just inches away from her, ready to push her off the cliff. But something in me for some reason wouldn't allow me.

Damn it." I growled under my breath, putting my arms down.

I couldn't do it. She was my grandmother and even though I'd hate to admit it, I love her. I sighed, grabbing my grandma's attention, making her look over her shoulder at me.

"Oh, you're still here."

"Yah, I'm just here to...admire the view as well." I grumbled.

Grandma looked at me silently for a couple seconds, then turned her body to face me. "What are you doing here Hikaru?"

I looked up at her, expecting to see her signature smirk, but it wasn't there. She actually had a concerned look on her face.

"I…" I tried to think of an excuse to give her, but when nothing came into my mind I just gave up. "I don't know…" I said in my normal voice before sitting down on the ground, putting my knees to my chest, looking back at the view.

"Really, you're not going to try and fight me by saying you're not Hikaru and that you're Lucifer?"

"There really isn't a point to try and fight. You already know it's me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She sat down next to me, leaning back on her arms as she looked up at the sky.

We sat in silence for a bit, the cool breeze blowing through our hair. It usually would've made me feel calm as the cool air hit me, but this time it only made me feel colder as the breeze touched my skin.

"So how did you convince the hospital to let you come all the out here to Boston?"

"I took some random students grades and applied for a scholarship. When I got it I had to beg my therapist to let me go, and because of my good behavior I was able to. So it wasn't that hard to get here." I looked over at her with pleading eyes. "I know this is a lot to ask for, but please don't tell mom and dad that I'm here. I'm not ready to go back to that hospital back home yet."

Grandma held up her and to silence me, then gave me a small smile. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me," she put her hand down and went back to leaning on her hands, "and to be honest, I don't blame you for leaving. That place is creepy as hell."

She was acting really weird, she was actually being nice to me, and it was kinda creepy, but it was also a bit nice at the same time, it felt nice.

"It might not look like it, but I actually care about you and Kaoru."

"Then why did you say those things about me back at the apartment?"

She sighed as she looked back up at the sky. "Because I knew you were there, but I wasn't sure if I was right at first. I tried to irk you by saying those things about you and when it didn't seem like it bothered you I decided to confront you. But what really confirmed my suspicion was your expression when I talked about the pickles."

"Do you think mom and dad know?"

She was quiet for a bit, staring at me for a bit before answering. "No they don't, I may have seen through it but it's a decent disguise. I'd say the blue hair threw me off."

"Well that's what I was trying to do." I huffed as I rubbed my temples. "I knew I shouldn't have came while you guys were here."

"Well if I can be honest I'm kinda glad that you're here. I would've visited you in the hospital but that place is really depressing to be at." She looked at me with a small smile, putting a hand on my knee. "I know you're not a monster Hikaru, but I do think something is wrong with you, I always did."

I gave her a small scowl. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well ever since you were little you would suddenly have these violent outbursts out of nowhere. We got you a therapist and it helped for a while that you didn't need it anymore before you entered high school. But throughout high school I noticed you were starting to have outbursts again, but they weren't as frequent as when you were little." She looked at the view of the city. "I first started noticing it when you were around five years old."

* * *

 _ **12 years ago**_

 _I'm sorry," A five year old boy cried as he laid down on the grass, "I promise I won't do it again!"_

 _The boy grabbed onto his injured leg as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up at the person and grew pale, then started to try and crawl away but he was in so much pain that he didn't make it that far. He looked back up at the person terrified._

 _"I said I was sorry, please just leave me alone Hikaru!"_

 _I glared down at the kid, holding a foam bat over my shoulder. I looked at his tear stained face, rolling my eyes. This kid was such a baby._

 _"Gosh stop overreacting." I groaned, kicking some grass at him. "You pushed Kaoru down on the patio, making him get hurt so I thought it was only fair if I pushed you off the deck. You only fell about two feet that's not that high."_

 _He rubbed his leg as he whimpered in pain. "I think you broke my leg." He began to cry again as he held his leg to his chest. "I want my mommy."_

 _I rolled my eyes again and let out a frustrated sigh, this kid was starting to get annoying. As I was about to walk away I looked back over at my bat and a smirk slowly spread across my face._

 _"I think I know what you can get your mind off the pain."_

 _The boy looked back up at me and grew terrified when he saw that I had the bat over my head. "No!"_

 _I hit him with the bat with the foam bat, making him to start to cry harder as he covered his head with his hands while he curled up himself into a ball. I repeatedly hit him, seeing that red marks were starting to form all over his body._

 _"Stop!" He begged, whimpering in pain as the bat hit him._

 _"I'm trying to help you." I said as I continued hitting him, my smirk growing. "I'm giving you something else to think about instead of your stupid leg!"_

 _"Juro!"_

 _I stopped hitting him and turned to see who yelled but before I could see their face I was pushed, landing on the grass with a thud._

 _"Mommy!"_

 _I looked up at them and saw Juro's mom grab a hold of him and lifted him up to a hug. She glared down at me._

 _"You should be ashamed of yourself." She yelled at me as she ran her fingers through Juro's black hair._

 _"What's going on here?" I heard mom's voice as she approached from behind me. Juro's mother glared lifted from me to mom._

 _"Yuzuha, your son was beating Juro with his bat like an animal!"_

 _I was lifted off the ground by my arms and onto my feet. My mom began dusting me off. "Now why would you think that? The boys were playing just fine together when we took Kaoru in to patch him up." She looked down at me with a smile. "Hikaru would never do anything like that, right?"_

 _"But I did." I said with a straight face._

 _Mom looked at me horrified. "Hikaru! Now why would you do that?!"_

 _"He hurt Kaoru so," I looked at Juro, my hazel eyes meeting with his blue ones, "I beat him with my bat to teach him a lesson."_

 _Juro's mom glare hardened. "You know what Yuzuha? Until you get your animal of a son under control you can forget our deal."_

 _Juro's mom began storming off to our mansion with mom trailing close behind her. "Maiko wait!"_

 _I watched as they all entered the house. I sighed and picked up the foam bat. I looked at it and saw that there were some small tears in the foam. Did I really hit him that hard? When I turned to start walking back to the house I noticed grandma standing on the patio, watching me._

 _I scrunched up my face at her as I began making my way to the mansion. "What is she staring at? Weird pickle lady."_

* * *

 _ **4 years ago**_

 _The sound of someone being slapped echoed through the outdoor corridor. I was taken by surprise by the sudden action and looked over at the girl from my class, putting a hand on my cheek. Kaoru ran up to me and asked if I was ok, but I was too in shock to hear him. The stinging in my cheek began to set in as the girl began crying._

 _"You jerk, how could you?!"_

 _My shocked expression turned into a dark scowl as I moved my hand away from my face._

 _"How could I?" I hissed as I clenched my hands into fists as my body began to fill with rage. "How could I?!"_

 _My eyes grew dark as I clenched my jaw. The girl noticed how angry I was getting and took a couple steps back. Kaoru took a step towards me, a worried expression on his face._

 _"Hey Hikaru, calm down."_

 _He put a hand on my shoulder and that seemed to trigger something because the next thing I knew the back of my hand collide with the girl's face, making her fall to the ground._

 _"Hikaru what the hell?!" Kaoru exclaimed as he ran over to the girl._

 _The sound of Kaoru's shout broke my out of my trance. I blinked a couple of times and brought down my hand that was still in the air. I looked at my hand then over at them, seeing Kaoru move the girl's bangs out of her face to see if she was alright._

 _"Wh-What happened?" I stuttered, afraid to know the answer._

 _Kaoru glared up at me. "You hit this girl." He responded curtly. "I get that she slapped you because of what we did, but we deserved it, she didn't." He put one of her arms around his shoulder, helping her up. "I have to take her to the nurse; you hit her so hard that she doesn't know what's happening."_

 _I took a couple steps towards them. "Here, let me help."_

 _"No," Kaoru said, making me stop where I was, "you've done enough. I'll catch up with you later."_

 _I watched them sadly as he helped her to the nurse. I don't know what came over me; it felt like I wasn't the one in control._

* * *

 _Later that day I was called into the office. I sat in a chair in front of Mr. Suoh's desk as he called my parents. Kaoru sat in a chair next to me with his head in his hand, refusing to look at me. I felt bad, I truly did. I didn't know what was going on with me, I knew I had a bad temper, but I've never done anything like this...that I know of._

 _Mr. Suoh finished talking to our parents and put down his phone. He looked over at me with a glowering expression._

 _"Your parents won't be able to make it today because of work, but we talked about you punishment." He leaned forward as his expression hardened. "What you did was unacceptable Mr. Hitachiin. From what I understand she slapped you because you rudely denied her love confession. I agree that she shouldn't have slapped you but it still doesn't excuse what you did. Do you understand?"_

 _I nodded before mumbling. "I do."_

 _"And I heard from your parents that this isn't your first violent outburst."_

 _I looked up at him surprised; this wasn't the first time I've done something like this?_

 _"So your parents and I decided that the best thing for you is to visit a therapist for about six months, to get your temper under control."_

 _I looked at him with brooding eyes. "A therapist?"_

 _"Yes, and if you don't go for the six months I will have to expel you because I can't have someone with a violent temper here at the school, so if you want to stay in this school here you have to go. Did I make myself clear?"_

 _I nodded as I looked down at my hands. "Yes sir."_

 _"Good," he grabbed a pen and wrote something down, "I'll recommend a doctor that I know that deals with these sorts of things." He handed me the paper and I looked down at it. "I don't want you in my office because of something like this again, alright?"_

 _"Yes sir…"_

 _"Great, you two may go."_

 _Kaoru and I got up, then began making our way out of Mr. Suoh's office. I looked back down at the slip, seeing the doctor's name, Dr. Koizumi. I sighed and put the slip into my pocket as I exited the office._

* * *

 _ **1 year ago**_

 _I was standing outside on the terrace, leaning on the marble railing as I looked at the garden. It was our New Year's party and I told Kaoru to inform Haruhi that I was waiting for her. I didn't want to hear her answer now, but I knew that is she rejects me here I'd have the party to cheer me up unlike if she gave me an answer back at the ski resort._

 _I ran a hand through my freshly dyed dark locks, as I felt the anxiety began to set in. I felt like I was going to throw up, I was starting to regret eating those five brownies before coming out here. But I was nervous that I started eating, which Kaoru had to push me away from the buffet table before I could eat too much._

 _Maybe I should've waited longer, to try and win her over, to try and get it so I'd know if she loved me and not be anxiously waiting to see if she'll accept my confession. Maybe it's not too late to ask her to wait a little bit longer._

 _"Hikaru?" Haruhi's voice suddenly came up from behind me. Damn it, it's too late to ask her to wait a little longer now._

 _I looked over at her, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Haruhi, so what do you think?" I asked, feeling my heart began to pound in my chest. "Are you having fun?"_

 _She looked down, trying to avoid my gaze. "Y-Yeah…"_

 _"Hmm," I took a deep breath and faced her again with the best fake smile I could manage, "I feel like I don't want to hear this, but I'll do it. You're answer from bef-"_

 _"Hikaru I'm sorry!" She interrupted me and bowed. "I can't go out with you."_

 _My smile immediately fell, I had a feeling she was going to deny my confession, but in the back of my mind I still hoped that she'd accept it._

 _"What..?"_

 _"I'm sorry Hikaru," she said again, looking back up at me, "I can't go out with you."_

 _I just stared at her, feeling my heart shatter into pieces. Tears began to weld up in my eyes. "Why..?" She looked at me sadly as she saw the tears began to fall down my face. "Why?"_

 _"Hikaru…"_

 _My sadness soon grew into anger as I caught her stare. "Don't fucking pity me!"_

 _She grew shocked by my sudden outburst; I never really cussed like that, especially at her. My glare hardened as I asked my question._

 _"Are you in love with Tono?"_

 _Her cheeks grew bright red. "Wh-Wh-Why? What?!" She noticed that I was getting angrier and gulped. She looked down as she brought her hand to her chin. "I do respect him…"_

 _I walked up to her and grabbed her hands, making her look up at me. I looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Then let's just try." I pleaded. "If you don't love Tono, please, can we just try?"_

 _Before she could say anything I released her wrists and put my hands on her cheeks. I then dipped my head slowly, waiting for her to reject me, which she didn't do. The gap between us grew smaller and smaller, my lips brushing up against hers, I then finally kissed her. Her lips tasted so sweet, even better than I imagined. I could instantly get addicted to them. She moaned, which made me extremely happy. But the next thing I knew she was pushing me away from her. I looked at her and saw her whipping her lips as she glared at me._

 _"What the hell Hikaru?!"_

 _I grew sad as I continued to watch her wipe her lips. "It wasn't good?"_

 _"It's not that!" She hissed. "You can't just go around and kiss whoever you want!"_

 _"But how else can I convince you to give me a chance." I grabbed her shoulders, moving my face down so I could look at her eye level. "You have to give me a chance Haruhi. I'll do whatever it takes for you to give us a chance."_

 _She looked at me sadly and slowly peeled my hands off of her. "I'm sorry Hikaru. I just can't."_

 _She then turned and began walking away. More tears began to fall as I watched her walk away. I clenched my jaw as I began to grow angry again, my hands turning into fists and shaking with rage._

 _"Would you give Tamaki a chance?"_

 _Haruhi stopped at the door and turned to me. "What?"_

 _I clenched my jaw tighter. "Would you have given Tamaki a chance if he was here instead of me?"_

 _She blushed again and glared back at me. "It doesn't matter what I'll do to him!"_

 _I growled and walked up to her. "That's not a no."_

 _"Whatever," she lightly shoved me away. "I'm leaving."_

 _"Where are you going?!"_

 _"Home," she looked at me over her shoulder, "I can't tolerate you anymore tonight."_

 _I watched as she left, growing even more furious. I grabbed a chair and screamed when I threw it at the railing, making two of the legs dent. I then heard laughter from inside the mansion. I growled and walked inside, stopping at the top of the stairs and saw all our guest, enjoying themselves, which infuriated me more._

 _As I was about to go down that stairs I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned to them with a dark glare but they didn't seem to notice as she handed me a shot glass. I didn't recognize it the glass so she must've brought them._

 _She smiled at me. "I hoped you don't mind but I spiked the punch bowl. Would you like one?"_

 _Usually I would've been upset that she spiked the punch and I would've then thrown it out, but right now I didn't really care. I took the shot from her._

 _"Thanks." I grumbled._

 _She nodded and then walked away. I downed the shot, making a slight face at the end because I wasn't use to the alcohol. I placed the shot glass on a table and began making my way down the stairs. I stopped midway down the stairs and glared at everyone furiously._

 _"Everyone!" I yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "Get the fuck out of my house!"_

 _Everybody began mumbling to themselves, confused about what was going on. I made my way down the rest of the stair and two girls approached me._

 _"Hey Hikaru, what's going on?" A blonde girl asked._

 _"Yah, is this some sort of joke?" Her brunette friend asked._

 _I glared darkly at the brunette, making a shiver go down her spine. "Does it look like I'm fucking joking?" I responded curtly._

 _The girls gulped and I pushed past them to go to the buffet table to get more punch. I poured some into a glass and downed it. Coughing at the end, stilling not use to the alcohol, then when the coughing subsided I filled my glass again._

 _"Hikaru?"_

 _I turned to see who called my name as I brought the drink up to my lips and saw Kaoru running towards me._

 _"Hey Hikaru, what was that all about? Are you alright?"_

 _"Oh, I'm just great." I hissed sarcastically. "Why wouldn't I be? This party is just great!"_

 _I took a sip of my drink as I put my other hand in my pocket, looking at the crowd that for some reason is still here._

 _Kaoru looked at me sadly. "I'm guessing with Haruhi didn't go so well."_

 _"Nope," I said popping the P, "and now I want everyone to leave."_

 _"Hikaru it's only been an hour since the party started. We can't just throw everyone out."_

 _"Watch me." I finished my drink with one quick gulp, then threw it to the ground, making Kaoru step back as the glass shattered. He look up at me frightened. "I told all of you to get the fuck out of my house!" I grabbed a stack of plates and began throwing them at the crowd, almost hitting some of the guests. "Get out now!"_

 _The guest finally took the hint and started leaving before I could throw another plate. I put the plates down and out of my eye I saw the host club was standing by the second buffet table, my glare hardened at Tamaki and began making my way towards him._

 _"You!" Tamaki looked over at me as I marched over to him. I put my face close to his, making him gulp. "I especially want you to leave!" I hissed._

 _"Hikaru what's going on? Why are you acting like this?"_

 _"I said get-"_

 _Before I could finish my sentence, Mori put a hand on my chest and separated us. He then put his face up to mine and sniffed, which I responded to with a growl._

 _Mori glared at me. "You smell like alcohol."_

 _"Alcohol?" Kaoru said surprised. "But that's impossible, the maids made sure there wasn't any alcohol in the mansion. How could he have gotten some?"_

 _"Hikaru, what have you been drinking tonight?" Kyouya asked._

 _"The punch." I grumbled._

 _Kyouya looked over at Mori, which he responded with a nod then made his way over to the punch bowl. He lifted the ladle and sniffed the liquid, then looked back over at Kyouya and gave him a nod._

 _"I see," Kyouya said as he pushed up his glasses, "someone must've spiked the punch bowl."_

 _"Drinking the spiked punch and being turned down by Haruhi must've been the reasons why he had that outburst." Kaoru said._

 _"Wait," Tamaki looked over at me with a doleful expression, "Haruhi turned you down? I'm so sorry."_

 _"I don't need your pity Tamaki." I hissed harshly. "I know that you're happy about it. But I'll tell you what; I won't give up on her that easily." I smirked darkly at him. "Even if I have to ki-"_

 _Kaoru covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence. "I'm sorry Tono, don't take any offence to what he's saying. He's just having a drunken rant."_

 _I glared at Kaoru as he continued to talk to Tamaki, almost tempted to bit his hand so he would let me go, but I decided against it._

 _"I'll go take him up to bed and hopefully he'll sleep this off. I'll see you guys off when I'm done."_

 _Kaoru then led me up the stairs, keeping his hand over my mouth so I wouldn't say anything harsh to Tamaki. I huffed in annoyance as we made it to our room; he opened the door and led me to my bed before taking his hand off my mouth._

 _"Go to bed." He ordered. "We'll talk about everything that happened in the morning. I just want you to sleep this off." He headed back to the door before facing me again. "I'm going to see the club members off. I'll be up in about an hour."_

 _I just mumbled, not really caring and he closed the door on his way out. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes with my palms. I started feeling a headache coming on; maybe I did have too much to drink. I looked up after rubbing my eyes and noticed a picture frame on our desk. I stood up and walked over to it. It was a picture of Haruhi, Kaoru, and me during the time she brought sweet potatoes for us the day after Kaoru and I made up and I dyed my hair dark. I picked it up and looked at it, glaring at Haruhi._

 _"How could you be in love with Tamaki when you always complain about him? It makes no sense." My glare fell and I looked at the photo with brooding eyes. "I'm your best friend; we know almost everything about each other. We're together almost all the time, way more than Tamaki." Tears began to weld up in my eyes again. "I just don't understand how you're in love with him…"_

 _I stared down at the photo silently for a bit, a couple tears falling on the glass. I sighed and put the picture down back on the desk. I turned to walk back to my bed when I suddenly heard something fall and glass breaking. I looked over my shoulder and saw that the pictures frame of us and Haruhi has fallen on the floor, glass shattered all around it._

 _I huffed and squatted down, picking up the glass shards. "Damn it."_

 _I picked up one of the big shards of glass, but immediately dropped it when a sharp pain shot through my hand, making it break into even smaller shards. I hissed and looked at my hand, seeing blood began to seep out of the cut and soon trailed down my hand, dripping on the floor._

 _I knew that I should've gotten my cut bandaged, but I was just so mesmerized by my blood. Watching the scarlet red liquid trailing down my hand. I didn't know what it was, but something about it made me feel calm and relaxed, but yet also a type of high I've never felt before._

 _A couple of droplets landed on the photo, I looked down at it before picking it up, watching the blood slowly drip down, making a line between Kaoru and us._

 _I just stared at the line, a dark smirk slowly spreading across my face. I then grabbed the corner of the photo and tore it, dropping the scrap I didn't need on the floor. I then looked at the photo with alluring eyes. The photo was torn where the blood trail had been, leaving only two people in the photo, which was Haruhi and me._

 _"That's a lot better isn't it?" I purred, circling my thumb around Haruhi's face. I ran my hand through my hair, my smirk growing. "I won't give up on you Haruhi, Tamaki would have to kill me to have you."_

* * *

 _Kaoru sighed as he walked up the stairs. He felt bad that the maids would have to clean up the the big mess I made so he and the club members helped them pick up the shards of glass._

 _He just finished seeing the club members off and was on his way to our room to check up on me. He walked up to our door and knocked on it._

 _"Hey Hikaru, are you feeling better?"_

 _When he didn't get an answer he slowly opened the door, and immediately started hearing snickering. He saw me huddled in the dark near the desk with my back facing him._

 _"Hikaru..?"_

 _I stopped snickering and slowly looked over my shoulder at Kaoru and he grew horrified. My hair was disheveled, almost standing like spikes and there was blood smeared on my cheeks. I smirked at his expression._

 _"Hikaru what the hell happened? Are you ok?"_

 _"Oh, I'm just great." I replied darkly as I got up. I began to walk over to him. "I've never felt better in my life." I stopped in front of him. Even though we were the same height, it felt like I was towering over him. "You want to know why?"_

 _Kaoru gulped and slowly nodded._

 _"Because," I said, my smirk turning crazed. I put my hands on his shoulders, the blood from my hand soaking into his white suit, "I've decided that even though she's turned my down. I promised that I wouldn't give up on her." I moved my hands to cup his face, making him grow even more petrified. "Isn't that just great? She'll soon be mine, I promise you that."_

 _Then right after I said that I suddenly passed up, landing in Kaoru's arms. Kaoru just stood there petrified with me in his arms. He then looked down at the bloody handprint on his right shoulder then at me. His breathing soon began to get heavier, feeling as though he might have a panic attack at any moment. He's seen me act aggressive before, but nothing ever like this._

 _"Master Kaoru, is everything alright?"_

 _Kaoru looked over at the maid and she gasped when she saw the blood smeared on his right cheek and his terrified expression as he held me in his arms._

 _She dropped the clothes in her hands and ran up to Kaoru. "What happened?!"_

 _"I-I don't know." Kaoru stuttered, trying his hardest not to have a full on panic attack. "He-He drank a spiked drink so I-I sent him up here to rest. The-Then there was snickering, and blood…"_

 _"I'll go get help." The maid said before taking off._

 _Kaoru just remained where he was, looking back down at me, noticing a small pool of blood forming on the floor underneath my left hand. He readjusted me in his arms before slowly taking me over to my bed and laid me on it. He then grabbed a towel from the bathroom and placed it on my hand so it could soak up the blood. He looked down at me sadly._

 _"I'm really hoping this is because of the alcohol. I wouldn't know what to do if it's something worse."_

* * *

 _I groaned softly, feeling a sharp pain in my head. I rolled over on my side, pulling the blanket tighter around me as I snuggled my head back in my pillow, drifting off back to sleep._

 _"Good, you're awake." I moaned, trying to indicate that I wasn't ready to get up, but Kaoru ignored it. "We need to talk about last night."_

 _"What about last night?" I asked groggily, still trying to drift back to sleep._

 _"About how you forced everyone to leave one hour into our party, and then when I went to check up on you in our room you were covered in blood, which you also put on me, then passed out in my arms."_

 _I opened my eyes and looked at him over my shoulder with a confused glare as he sat in a chair by my bed, reading a book. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"I'm talking about how you ruined out New Year's party…"_

 _"I know what you said," I groaned as I sat up slowly, rubbing my head as I felt another strong headache coming on, "but I just don't understand. I don't remember anything about last night, except…" The last memory that I remembered flashed through my mind and I instantly grew depressed. "...Haruhi denying my confession, but after that it's all blurry."_

 _Kaoru closed his book and put it on my nightstand. "That's probably because you were so drunk last night that you cut your hand last night and got blood on both of us before passing out. After the maids patched you up I had to wash your face and hair before changing you into pajamas and putting you into bed."_

 _"Cut my hand?" Right after I said that I immediately felt a burning pain in my left hand. I looked at it and saw my whole palm was wrapped in a white bandage._

 _I then was suddenly hit by clothes that were thrown at me. I looked up and saw Kaoru making his way towards the door._

 _"Get dressed, we're leaving to meet up with the club for New Years at the shrine."_

 _"Kaoru wait." He stopped at the door then looked at me. I gave him an apologetic look. "I'm...I'm sorry about last night."_

 _He stared at me quietly for a bit, which was getting me nervous, but he then smiled. "It's alright, we'll just have to make sure we keep you away from alcohol when you have a broken heart." I quietly chuckled and Kaoru grabbed the door knob. "Now get dressed, we leave in ten minutes."_

 _I gave him a nod and he left our room. I sighed as I put a hand to my head, rubbing my temples. I couldn't believe that I did all that stuff Kaoru told me, but I guess that's because I couldn't remember any of it because I was drunk._

 _I got up and grabbed my clothes to get changed, trying to ignore the pain in my head. I adjusted my white tiger striped coat._

 _"Let's get this over with." I huffed, before leaving my room._

* * *

 _The chilly breeze hit me hard, it felt like I jumped into the Arctic Ocean in the dead of winter with nothing on but a thin swimsuit. The breeze made me involuntarily shiver, making my nausea even worse. Even wearing a fur jacket, a scarf, and a long sleeved black shirt couldn't keep me warm, I don't know how I was going to survive the whole day without freezing to death._

 _Kaoru and I walked up to the group that was waiting in front of the entrance for us. Everyone except Tamaki was there, hell even Mei was there, which I wasn't that thrilled about._

 _I had my hood up, leaning on Kaoru for support as we approached them._

 _Kaoru smiled at them. "Hey guys, sorry we're a little late. We had to pull over twice because we thought Hikaru was going to puke, but he's fine." He looked over at me smiling. "Right?" I groaned and leaned my head on his shoulder. Kaoru chuckled and patted my head. "I'll take that as a no."_

 _"I'm guessing he's not taking the hangover well." Kyouya smirked, causing me to glare at him._

 _"Shut up." I growled, keeping my head on Kaoru's shoulder._

 _"So where's Tono?" Kaoru asked._

 _"He's running a bit late, but he should be here any moment."_

 _"Hey guys!"_

 _Everyone turned but me to see Tamaki running towards us. Kyouya pushed up his glasses._

 _"Speak of the devil." He looked down at his watch. "He's only ten minutes late."_

 _"Tono, you're late." Kaoru said, he moved his shoulder that I was laying on to say something, but I just groaned in reply._

 _"Tama-chan!" Honey called from on top of Mori's shoulders. "Happy New Year."_

 _He stopped in front of us and immediately noticed the way I was acting. He chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Well I'm glad to see you're almost back to normal."_

 _"Screw off." I grumbled as I readjusted my head on Kaoru's shoulder._

 _"Uh...Happy New Year Tamaki senpai…"_

 _Tamaki's smile immediately fell as he heard Haruhi's voice and turned to her. "Ha-Happy New Year."_

 _My eyes shot open and I slowly lifted my head to look over at them. The way they were awkwardly talking to each other for some reason ignited something in me. Soon it felt like there was a wild fire in my chest and I glared at them with dark eyes._

 _"Shall we go?" Kyouya said._

 _Everyone began walking towards the entrance except me, who stayed where I was. But as Haruhi walked by me I grabbed her wrist. She immediately stopped and looked at me, seeing my bangs covering my face._

 _"Hikaru." She warned._

 _I looked at her with doleful eyes, which shocked her. "Can...Can we talk?"_

 _Haruhi looked over at the group, who were at the first stand by the entrance. She then looked back at me. "Ok, but it has to be quick."_

 _I nodded and led her over to a tree that was out of the people who were going into the festival. When we made it to the tree I let her hand go._

 _"Alright," she crossed her arms over her chest, "what did you want to talk about?"_

 _I looked at her sadly before sighing. "I would like to apologize about last night. Someone spike the punch bowl and I drank a couple cups before talking to you last night." I lied, a chill breeze blew past us, but I didn't let it bother me. Just being around her made me feel warm. "I didn't know someone spiked the drink until this morning, but it doesn't excuse my actions, and I'm really sorry."_

 _Haruhi readjusted her scarf that was falling off her shoulder before replying. "You're right that doesn't excuse your actions, but," she smiled at me, God I loved that smile. "I'm really happy that you apologized."_

 _"So does that mean you forgive me?"_

 _"Yes, I forgive you Hikaru."_

 _I smiled brightly at her before consuming her in a big hug. "Thank you."_

 _She wrapped her arms around me, hugging back. "No problem."_

 _I put my nose in her hair, smelling her cheap drugstore shampoo. I just couldn't get enough of it because it smelled like her, I just loved it so much. She felt so perfect in my arms, like she was made for me. Like God knew that we were meant to be together._

 _"Hikaru?" Haruhi voice was muffled in my chest. "I think we've hugged long enough."_

 _I blushed and immediately let her go, keeping my hands on her shoulder as I gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I'm just so happy that I didn't realize how long I was hugging you."_

 _"It's all right," she smiled, "I'm just happy it won't be awkward between us now." She turned around and began walking towards the group that was still at the same booth. "Come on everybody's waiting for us."_

 _I followed close behind her, taking in her beautiful being. She may not look like it regular girls with big breasts and butts, but I didn't care for those things, all I cared about was her._

 _A dark smirk spread across my face. God I love her so musch, and I can't wait for her to be mine._


	27. Paralysis

I just looked at my grandma shocked as she finished telling me everything. I put all those events in the back of my mind, probably not wanting to remember them. Though now after she told me about them, those events were all coming back to me in vivid detail. I wondered how she knew about the New Years party, Kaoru probably told mom and dad, which they passed it off her, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened.

"Do you regret killing him?" Grandma asked, breaking me out of my thought.

"Huh?"

"Do you regret killing Tamaki?"

No, I didn't. I didn't regret killing him. I know that makes me a horrible person, a monster for not regretting killing one of the people that I considered a great friend, but yet I could also feel a part of me regretting what I've done. Was it my other side? The side of me that had sympathy for others? That was good?

I bit my lip from under my mask before answering. "Yes," I somewhat lied, "I regret what I did everyday and will for the rest of my life…" My voice cracked at the end, which surprised me. I could also feel tears burning in the back of my eyes. Why was I feeling like this? I never felt like this when I talked about killing him before.

 _Do you feel guilty?_

My eyes widened, no it couldn't be. I thought I finally gotten rid of him when I fully took control.

 _Now you know how I feel, because you made me kill one of my best friends!_

I looked away from my grandma as I gripped the sleeves of my hoodie, trying not to make it obvious that I was arguing with myself in my head.

"Shut up!" I hissed quietly, the sound of the wind blocking out my voice some grandma couldn't hear. "Leave me alone! I thought I got rid of you?!"

 _You didn't, I've just trapped in here for months. But as you began to feel weak the lock to the prison I'm in has weakened._

I growled, feeling myself grow furious. I wasn't weak, if I was I wouldn't have been able to keep him locked away for so long. "I already had enough shit to deal with. I don't need you adding more!"

"Hikaru?"

My face softened by the sound of my grandma's voice and I faced her. She looked at me concerned, which was probably because of the strange way I was acting.

"Are you alright? You're mood just suddenly changed. It seemed like you were arguing with yourself."

I took in a deep breath before sighing it out. Trying to calm myself down. God, I really needed a cigarette right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, a hint of anger still in my voice. "I'm just angry with myself. That's all."

She gave me a small glare, as if she didn't believe me, but didn't say anything as she got up and dusted off her pants.

"Come on, everybody is waiting for us."

I got up and dusted myself off as well before following grandma over to the picnic table everyone was sitting at. They just finished putting the food on the table when mom noticed us.

"You guys sure took your time. Was the view that good?"

Grandma took a seat at the end of the table as I took a seat next to Rika, which luckily Haruhi chose to sit across from. "I know I've seen views a thousand times better, but I still do enjoy looking at the view of cities. Also," she looked over at me, a small smirk tracing her lips, "Lucifer has never seen a view of Boston like this, so I stayed a bit longer because it was amusing watching him gawk at how beautiful the city looked."

I rolled my eyes annoyed, she may care about me but that doesn't stop her from trying to irritate me. Which doesn't really surprise me, she is my grandmother after all.

As people began serving themselves I looked at all the food at the table and my eyes immediately stopped at one particular dish, a dish that Haruhi made. She made yakitori and shrimp tempura in a bento with rice and vegetables, it made all the other food look like prison food. My mouth almost began to water at the sight of it and I immediately grabbed a couple of shrimp and yakitori before anyone else could. As I took a bit of her homemade food a burst of flavor instantly filled my mouth. God I missed her cooking so much, the food at the hospital doesn't even compare close to this.

Before I knew it I was done with my plate, I went to grab seconds when I noticed that all the food Haruhi made was gone. My face fell and I looked around to see that almost everybody had her yakitori and shrimp, but the person who had the most of it was Mori. I stared at him with dark solemn eyes as I watched him eat Haruhi's food. I knew that I couldn't take the food away from him because that would look rude and I also knew better because Mori was still a lot stronger than me.

I continued watching him as he ate, my eyes darkening. Mori must've felt my stare because he turned to me. He noticed the stare I was giving him, but didn't seem fazed by it as he continued eating. Then he did something that surprised me. He handed me his plate that was half full with Haruhi's food.

My dark expression turned shocked by his action. I looked up at him from the food as if I was asking him silently if I could take it. He nodded and I transferred the food from his plate to mine.

"Thanks." I said silently, almost at a whispered.

I felt a pat on my head, a smile formed on his face. "No problem."

He then turned back to his food and resumed eating the other food on his plate. I just blinked confused by his action. Why was he acting this way to me, I was giving him a dark glare and her just responded by being nice to me. I never understood Mori, if someone was mean to him he would only be nice back, but if someone was mean to his friends or family that was when he grew protective. Though I've never seen him pat anyone on the head unless he was good friends with them. He patted my head and smiled at me back at the hospital when he visited me, even after I killed Tamaki. Does that mean…

I shook my head and looked away from him, I was thinking too much into this. There was no way.

The picnic lasted for another hour until the sun started setting. As we were packing up I saw that Haruhi was cleaning up her section alone and a smirk appeared on my face, this was a perfect opportunity to be alone with Haruhi as everybody else cleaned their trash. I walked over to her and helped her close her bento. She jumped a bit from the sudden appearance of hands on her bento and she turned around, letting out a breath that she was holding in when she saw it was me.

I smiled at her. "Did I startle you?"

"Yeah a bit," she breathed before going back to cleaning up, "I guess I just had my guard down for a bit while I was lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about, if you mind me asking?"

"Well," she sighed, putting the empty bento in the basket, "my birthday is in two days and I know that the club is planning something big. They haven't told me anything so it's probably a surprise party."

"Have you told them you don't want a party?"

"I've brought it up before, but knowing them it's probably still going to happen."

She was right; they were planning something for tomorrow in her apartment. One of us was supposed to distract for the day so everyone else could set up for the party. Kaoru offered that he could take her out for a couple hours, I tried to volunteer myself but Kyouya said that I wasn't close enough with her, but now that I'm alone with her I could try to ask her out.

"Well, I don't know if they're throwing you a party or not, but how about tomorrow I take you out somewhere for your birthday?"

"Take me out, like a date?" She asked.

A warm blush appeared on my face and I faced away from her. "Well, no…" I rolled my eyes back over to look at her. "Unless you want it to."

She closed the picnic basket once her bento was inside. "How about this, let's just hang out as friends," I could feel the too familiar feeling in my chest of knowing of being rejected, but the soft smile on her face made it turn into a different pain, but a pleasurable one, "but we can see where that takes us."

I just stared at her in disbelief. Did she just agree to go on a date with me? It might've not been a full on acceptance, but at least she was giving me a chance. A chance I've been waiting to have for over a year.

"So, you're going to give me a chance?"

She was hesitant for a bit, her eyes looking up in thought. "Yeah, I guess I am."

As the words hit my ears a bright smile spread across my face and I engulfed her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back as he voice was muffled in my chest. "No problem."

I rubbed my nose in her hair, taking her lovely scent in. God, her scent was intoxicating, hell everything about her was intoxicating. Her voice, her eyes, her touch. God her touch made me feel so high as if she was a drug. A drug that no matter how hard I try to keep clean from, I would always relapse. Every time I hugged her, feeling her body pressed up against mine, fitting perfectly in my arm, my body would get this lovely warmth all over as if her warm heart was thawing out my frozen one.

I could feel tears burning in the back of my eyes, I have been waiting for over a year for this and now that it's finally happening it felt too good to be true. If only I didn't have to hide my real identity and lie to her while we date, but I'll show her that it's actually me, one day. So when she realizes that I'm me she won't dump me because of all the happy memories we had together while dating. It was perfect.

Haruhi patted my back, breaking me out of my reverie. I blushed and cursed at myself when I noticed that I was hugging her for too long. I always do that.

I let her go and gave her a soft smirk. "I'll pick you up at noon, ok?"

She smiled back. "Sure, that'll be perfect."

She grabbed the picnic basket and began heading towards the group. When she was far enough away so she couldn't hear me, I punched the hair in triumph. "Yes!"

I let out a happy sigh and turned on the balls of my feet to face the opposite direction before heading towards the group as well. As the group saw me coming they began making their way down the trail except Rika, who waited for me. She immediately noticed the way I was acting and grew curious.

"What are you so giddy about?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said as I turned to be in front of her, "it's just that Haruhi agreed to go on a date with me."

She forwarded her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you sure this isn't like last time where she was interested in a different guy?"

"Well I'm the one who asked her out this time." I said, my smiling widening, not noticing the change of Rika's expression. "So yes, I'm positive." I turned away from Rika and began following to catch up with the group. "I'm going to show her that I'm the perfect guy for her." My bright smile turned into a smirk. "A way better guy than Tamaki."

* * *

It was the next morning. I got up hours earlier than I usually did to get ready for our date. Immediately when my alarm went off on my phone I hopped out of bed and got into the shower, humming to a random song as I scrubbed and washed the soap out of my hair and off body. I haven't been this happy in months, who knew that a person could make someone so happy.

I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, drying myself off. I then wrapped the towel around my waist before exiting the shower and making my way to the sink. I put my hand on my face and looked at it in the mirror. I didn't need to shave because I did yesterday, and also there was really no point since I wore a mask anyways, so she wouldn't even notice.

I ran a hand through my damp hair, trying to get to the style I wanted before blow drying it. I rarely blow dried my hair in the morning because it would make my hair look puffy throughout the day, but I only had a couple hours to get ready, and I didn't want my hair to air dry. I only dried it until it was only slightly damp, it was easier to style that way. With a couple swift movements with some product I had the messy, but stylish hairstyle that I wanted.

Readjusting my towel around my waist I headed back to my room and slipped into black ripped skinny jeans, a form fitting grey shirt that showed off my body, and black boots. I went over to the mirror and began slightly adjusting my appearance to my liking when my phone rang. I sighed and walked over to my dresser, the caller ID lighting up with Imari's name.

I picked up my phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hikaru it's Imari, how are you doing?" She asked over the phone.

"I'm great." I replied broadly, making my way back to the mirror.

"So how are you liking Boston?"

"It's good," I said as I picked up my mask that was hanging off my mirror and shoved it in my pocket, "the city has some pretty cool sights."

"And how is the hospital there?"

"Eh," I hesitated, "it's alright."

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

"It's just," I sighed as I walked over to my bed and sat down, "there's this doctor here that has been giving me issues."

"What's their name? I can look them up and report them if it's really bad."

"His name is Dr. James."

"Dr. James," I heard typing from the other side of the phone. I began bouncing my leg impatiently as she looked him up. For some reason it felt like I couldn't breath from the clicking from the keyboard, "huh, that's weird."

"What is?"

"I don't see a Dr. James here. There is only one male doctor there, but his name is Dr. Smith."

My stomach dropped at what she just said. "Then who is this Dr. James guy then?"

"Hold on, let me see if I can find something." She began typing again, the sound of the keyboard was now making me nervous. If Dr. James wasn't a doctor, then who was he? "Oh my God."

"What?!" I panicked.

"Hikaru, James isn't a doctor. He's a patient there." She said, making my eyes grow wide. "His full name is James Mitchell Adams and in his records it states that he is a diagnosed psychopath. It also says that he used to pretend to be a doctor and torture people that interested him until he either grew bored of them or killed them. Hikaru, has this man been torturing you?" She asked worried.

"I-" I started but immediately stopped when I noticed a figure out of the corner of my eye at my door. I slowly turned to face them and immediately my dark hazel eyes locked with James's blue ones. My whole body grew cold, but yet it also grew hot from fury.

"Hikaru, Hikaru are you still there?" Imari panicked.

James glared at me, not breaking eye contact. "Hang up the phone, now."

"Hika-"

I did as he said and hung up the call with Imari, placing my phone in my pants pocket. Even though I now knew he wasn't a doctor, my body was still subconsciously listening to him, mostly out of fear.

I glared at him, clenching my teeth in anger as I stood up. "You're not a doctor, you're a patient. I don't have to listen to your demands!"

The dark smirk that formed on his face made a chill go down my spine, and even though I didn't show that I was nervous, I could tell that he knew. He slowly began walking towards me. As he was only a couple feet away from me I began backing up.

He snickered. "You may act like you're tough, but it obvious that you're terrified of me.

He was right, I was. He's done horrible thing to me, I had a good reason to be afraid of him.

My back hit the wall, leaving me cornered. No matter where I could try to go, he would be able to grab me. I frantically searched the room for something to protect myself with that was near me. My eyes locked onto the lamp that was on a drawer near my bed that looked heavy enough to do some damage. I grabbed the lamp, making it unplug and swung it at James when he was close enough for me to reach him, but because the lamp was heavy it made my swing slower, weighing it down.

James easily dodged the lamp and grabbed my arm. I stared at him in horror as he quickly pulled a syringe that was filled with a clear liquid from his coat pocket and stuck it in my arm before I could react.

I gasped as I suddenly began losing feeling all over my body and collapsed limply into his arms. He smirked darkly down at me. I tried to open my mouth but my body was paralyzed from whatever he injected into my body. The only sounds that came out of my closed mouth were growls, which only made his smirk grow even darker.

"You were a fun toy while it lasted, but now that you know who I truly am. I can't risk you telling a real doctor about what I'm doing. I can't risk going back to that God forsaken acute wing."

I gulped, feeling myself began to sweat. I looked up at him with petrified eyes, which he just laughed at before dragging me out of my room.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's not the best because it's a filler but I promise the next one will be more exciting, because it'll definitely be more exciting to write. I'll try to update as soon as I can, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


	28. Heated

I gave out a muffled growl from underneath a piece of tape that covered my mouth. My numb body was strapped down on the familiar metal table; my arms were taped up to a pool above my head. I could hear the clinking of the metal tools he was rummaging through as he scarily hummed happily to himself.

"Now, which tool should I start with?" He asked me playfully, knowing that I couldn't answer. He held a taser and shocked it, which would've made me jump if I could feel my body. His smirk widened. "This shall do it."

He then walked over to the table I was strapped down on. He placed the taser to my head, his smirk darkening.

"I hope you don't mind, I like to have a little fun with my victims before killing them. It would be no fun if I just killed you without hearing your precious screams."

I gulped and clenched my jaw, trying to prepare myself for the immense pain that was about to come. I tried my hardest to not show my fear as I glared at him, but he obviously saw through it. As he shocked me, a painful wave of electricity hit my brain, making me see flashes of white in my vision and made my brain feel like it was going to explode. He shocked me a couple more times with the taser before pulling it away from me.

He huffed as he looked at it. "Electricity isn't as fun anymore. I used it way too many times, it's starting to get old."

He tapped the taser to his chin in thought. As he took his time thinking, I was starting to be able to feel my body again. It took a bit of effort but I was now able to move my fingers, then soon clenched my hands into fists. James noticed what I was doing, a smirk appeared on his face.

"I have just the idea." He walked back over to where his tools were and put the taser down before picking up another tool. "I was going to wait until after I tortured you a bit more, but I just can't wait any longer."

He finally turned around and my eyes grew wide as I saw the big syringe in his hand filled with this bright green liquid. What the hell was that?!

As James started making his way back over to me, I could sense that more feeling was coming back to my body. I began struggling again against my restraints that were surprisingly weak, but my body was still not strong enough to get out of them.

James stopped in front of me, looking at the syringe. "You're probably wondering what this mixture is." He snickered and took the cap of the needle off. "Well, I can just say it's a mixture of a bunch of random liquids I found around the lab and some drugs." He made some of the green liquid come out of the needle, his smirk turning menacing as he looked down at me. "It does something to the victims' brains that turn them crazy."

I began mumbling as I continued to struggle to get out, pleading for him to stop, but he just ignored my pleas and put the syringe needle to my neck.

"You're already crazy as is, but if I add this maybe you'll become violently crazy. But sadly we won't get to see how violently because I'll have to kill you soon after."

I looked at him terrified as I continued struggling. My full strength was almost completely back and I could feel one of my hands start to slip through the restraints, but before I could get my hand free he stabbed the needle into my neck and injected the mixture into me, making my mumbling and struggling stop instantly.

I didn't know what this feeling was that was coursing through my body. It was a mixture of intense pain, yet a high I've never felt before. James took out the needle from my neck and looked at me and began laughing.

"Oh shit, your eyes grew darker and your pupils are huge. I've never seen this effect before." He grabbed a hold of my face and move eyelid up so he could get a better look of my eye. "Amazing, I wonder what it'll do to your brain in the future if I let you live, but I guess I'll see on another patient another day."

He walked away from me and went back to his tools. I just laid there, staring up at the ceiling with a blank stare, my vision turning from black to back to normal a couple times. I couldn't describe what was happening to my brain, but this high I was feeling was making all these random voices scream in my head as I saw flashes of images that looked like...dead bodies…

Soon the images stopped along with the screams. I slowly turned my head towards James as I heard a blow torch start up. He was heating up a knife, he would be distracted for awhile as he had to heat up his other tools as well.

It took a bit of effort but I got my left arm free. I then quietly and carefully reached into my pants pocket and grabbed my knife. I flicked it open and quietly got my other arm free along with my feet. I then laid back down and went back to the position I was in before so it wouldn't look like I was free.

James walked back over to me when he was finished. He held up a red hot knife up for me to see, his smirk still on his face.

"Don't worry after I burned you a bit I'll finally kill you." He leaned towards me with the knife. "So it'll all be over soon."

When he was close enough to me I flipped looked open my knife and lifted up my arm and stabbed James in the chest. His eyes grew widened and the hot knife fell out of his hands then slowly looked down at where I stabbed him and back up at me. I pulled out the knife from his chest and James grabbed the table to try and steady himself before falling to the ground.

I sat up and ripped the tape off my mouth as I hopped off the table. I glared down at James as he coughed up blood and weakly looked up at me.

"H-How?!" He choked. "How did you get out of my restraints?!"

I smirked down at him and held up my blood stained knife. "I always carry my knife with me. You don't know when you need to free yourself or stab a fucking psychotic patient in the chest."

I walked up to him and grabbed him by his hair before lifting his head up. Blood dropped from his mouth, down to his chin, making a small puddle on the floor underneath him. I slightly tilted my head to the side, like a dog trying to examine him, his pained expression made a dark, menacing smile spread across my face, finally he was feeling the pain I've been force to deal with for months, and it felt so good!

I looked at the table that I was strapped to, then over at the tools that were on the counter where James had them. A light bulb lit up in my head and I looked back at James.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun." I smirked darkly.

I dragged him to the table by his hair and threw him up on it. I then grabbed the roll of duct tape and pulled out a strip as I had a smug smirk on my face.

"Just to make sure you don't scream or fight back, that wouldn't be as fun."

"Fuck you, you piece of shi-"

I ripped off a piece of tape and covered his mouth with it. "Now that's a lot better isn't it. Now let's finish tapping you down before we start having some fun."

I tapped down his arms and legs until I knew that he wouldn't be able to get free. After I knew that the tape was secure I dropped the roll on the floor and made my way over to his tool. The tools were still hot, which made my smile grow., I grabbed a pair of rubber gloves from a box and put them on so my fingerprints wouldn't be on the tools. After I put the gloves on I picked up each tool and examined them carefully, seeing which one would cause the most pain. I then noticed the jar of light green liquid at the end of the table that he injected into me with a couple of syringes around it. I stared at it for a bit, causing my smile to turn into a smirk as a dark thought crossed my mind, but I decided to save that for last, I wanted to have some fun first.

I grabbed the tray of tools and put them on a cart before rolling them over to James. He was starting to grow pale from all the blood loss. Blood poured from his wound down to the table and slowly dripped onto the floor, forming a puddle underneath him. I didn't have a lot of time as I would like before he would be dead, but I can still get a decent amount done.

I grabbed the scalpel that was on the tool tray and walked over to James's head. He looked over at me weakly and saw the scalpel in my hand. He tried to fight against the restraints, but grew too tired after a couple seconds. I held up the scalpel as my smirk turned crazed.

"Don't worry, it won't last very long, but I'm going to make every second as painful as I can until you're dead!"

He looked at me horrified as I moved the scalpel above his eye.

"I'm really going to enjoy this."

* * *

I put down the bloody scalpel back down on the tray next to the other just as bloody tools. It's been about twenty minutes and to my surprise James was still alive, but just barely. Probably after one more act he'll be gone, and I just had the thing in mind. I grabbed the syringe and the bottle full of the green liquid. I filled the syringe all the way up to the top, then looked back down at James. His whole body was covered in gashes, burns and cuts. His left eye had been stabbed, leaving a huge gash, barely being able to see the blue color of his eye. It was really nice to finally be on the other side of this situation. I've never realized how fun it was, no wonder James did this. It might've been whatever he put in me talking, but I felt amazing. I was full of energy, a type of energy I've never felt before and torturing him after so long of being his victim felt soooo good!

"I don't know what the hell this stuff you put in me, but it's the best and worst high I've ever felt." I put the jar of the remaining liquid down before continuing. "A part of me feels like I'm walking on cloud nine, but yet the other part of me feels like I need to kill every fucking person I see! But, I guess it's not the worse feeling in the world." I held up the needle to his neck, my smirk growing darker. "Not as bad as what you're going to feel."

I didn't even wait for James to respond as I stabbed the needle into his neck and injected all the mixture into him and immediately he began to have an intense seizure. I just watched in shock as I watched him, backing a couple feet away from him as form began coming out of his mouth, then after a couple seconds he just grew still, letting out one final breath.

I just stood there in shock, not really knowing how to react to what just happened. I then looked down at the syringe, then back at James.

"What the hell was in this?"

I remained where I was for a couple minutes until the shock finally wore off. I put the syringe down with the other tools. How long has it been? I saw a clock on one of the counters next to the sink and when I saw the time I immediately went pale. It was 11:45, I had to meet up with Haruhi in fifteen minutes.

I looked down at my hands and torso and saw that I was covered in blood. Shit, I have to shower and do everything all over again. Blinded by panic I quickly snuck out of the room unnoticed, not even bothering to dispose James' body. When I got back to my room I hurried and took a shower after hiding my blood stained clothes and gloves and hopped out of the shower immediately as the blood was washed off. I grabbed the first shirt and pants I could find before getting dressed.

I looked at the clock and cursed, it was 11:55. I had only five minutes left. I didn't have enough time to do my hair so I just grabbed a beanie to cover my wet hair and then a jacket and my mask before sneaking out through my window and ran to the nearest train station.

* * *

 **Haruhi**

Haruhi sat patiently on a bench, waiting at the train station for Lucifer to arrive. She looked at the clocked displayed above the entrance of the station and sighed, he was ten minutes late. She was starting to wonder if it was really worth it to stay any longer, but she decided to him a chance and wait a little longer.

Another ten minutes passed and she grew fed up, she wasn't going to wait any longer. She just wanted to go home and get out of this cold weather if Lucifer wasn't going to show up.

She got up and began making her way to the exit, grumbling under her breath sarcastically about how great her birthday was so far. As she was about to leave the door swung open and a person ran into her, but before her could fall on the floor the person caught her arm and helped her up. Haruhi looked up and was shocked to see Lucifer, panting heavily, gripping onto her shoulders almost for dear life as he tried to regain his breath.

"I'm...I'm sorry I'm late…" He panted. "I...I got caught...caught up with something at the...the hospital…"

"God Lucifer, did you run all the way here, you look like you sprinted a marathon."

"Yeah, I did." He said, putting his arms over his head to try and regain his breath better. "I saw that I was running late and didn't even think about getting a taxi." He then crouched down and put his hands on his knees. "Crap, I really wish I got one right now."

Haruhi reached into her bag and pulled out her water before handing it to him. "Here drink this, I have an extra one."

Lucifer thanked her and took the water from her. He then moved his mask a bit so just above his lips was exposed before downing the whole water bottle in seconds. Haruhi just watched him, still wondering why he ran all the way over here. She then noticed something, there was a long cut across Lucifer's wrist that was barely visible from his jacket sleeve. It looked like a pretty bad cut, but it wasn't bleeding so it must've not been that deep, but soon she began seeing a lot of smaller cuts on his face and hands. Was this the reason he was late? He did saw he was bipolar, maybe he just had an episode and got hurt.

She just shook her head and looked back up at him. When he was done with the water bottle he put his mask back on and looked back at her.

"Thanks again." He said as he threw the water bottle in the nearest trash can.

"So what held you up so long that made you decide to sprint all the way here?" Haruhi asked.

"Just a random appointment." Lucifer replied, making Haruhi a little suspicious, but she just shook the feeling away as he continued. "It went on a lot longer than I thought it would." Even though he had a mask on, Haruhi knew he was smiling at her. "Now enough about me, it's your birthday, let's go do something fun."

Haruhi smiled, not noticing to loving look she was getting from Lucifer or his fist clenching beside him.

"My birthday isn't until tomorrow, you know?"

"So, doesn't mean we can't still celebrate it." Haruhi rolled her eyes playfully as he Lucifer grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the train. "Come on, I know the perfect place for our first stop."

Haruhi continued smiling as Lucifer led her to the train. If this day turned out really good, maybe she might hang out with a bit more, he seemed like a great guy. She didn't know a lot about him, but hoped that would change during their outing today.

As Haruhi was lost in thought, she didn't notice to dark side look she got from Lucifer, with the menacing smirk that accompanied it as he continued leading her to the train.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm really sorry for the two month long wait, I've been really busy. I had to update my other stories** _Frozen Heart_ **and** _Coroner,_ **then I got into some drama in school with some (now former) friends, it's really stupid so I'll spare you the details. Then I'm in a play for our senior year and we're preforming one of the shows tomorrow so I've been busy with that.**

 **So I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best (mostly because they're side chapters), but I'll try to make the others a lot better when it gets back on track. Which hopefully will be in the next chapter or two. Thanks you all for reading and reviewing if I'm late updating, I really appreciate it, please F &R. Until next time.-HH1957**


End file.
